Silence
by prettyjoy
Summary: Kepergiannya karena wajib militer, membuat Donghae harus menitipkan Sungmin pada seseorang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain tetangga barunya, Cho Kyuhyun. Namun dua puluh empat bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ini salah Kyuhyun yang terlalu mudah jatuh, atau Sungmin yang terlalu bersinar dimatanya? Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi. [KyuMin. YAOI]
1. 2011

_Korea Selatan, 2011._

Sungmin menggeram tertahan lalu segera berlari dengan kecepatan cepat karena hujan yang datang tiba-tiba. Tadinya, ia sedang asik menyadungkan sebuah lagu ceria sambil menikmati pemandangan pegunungan di daerah _Daegu_.

Keputusannya untuk mencari hiburan diakhir tahun ini memang sudah direncanakannya matang-matang sejak lama sekali. Dari seluruh kepenatan hidup di Seoul yang paling berat adalah keadaan fisiknya. Hidupnya keras. Sejak lahir memang begitu.

Kedua tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri yang berbalut jaket merah. Sungmin tidak menonton berita pagi ini, salahnya sendiri. Sehingga dia tidak tahu bagaimana ramalan cuaca hari ini akan berkata. Mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu senang.

Tapi tak peduli hujan, atau panas. Sejujurnya, dia senang.

Sungmin sendirian.

Tenang.

Tak ada yang menganggunya.

Senyum tipisnya menghiasi bibirnya. Bukannya terlihat manis, entah mengapa ia malah terlihat seram. Laki-laki delapan belas tahun itu terdiam dibawah pohon besar yang sedari tadi melindunginya dan dipilihnya untuk menjadi tempat menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Disekitarnya hanya ada pepohonan yang tinggi-tinggi. Nampak seperti hutan, namun sayangnya ini bukan hutan. Jika ini adalah hutan maka mungkin nyawanya sudah berakhir pada sekelompok singa yang mencium bau tubuhnya dari kejauhan.

Cuacanya dingin. Tenang. Sepi. Hanya ada beberapa suara ribut-ribut percakapan manusia. Ya, tentu saja karena pegunungan ini termasuk tempat wisata. Terdapat pengunjung, namun tak sebanyak bagaimana orang-orang mendatangi Namsan Tower atau Lotte World.

Selain karena ini adalah daerah pedesaan, mungkin juga karena sekarang bukan hari libur. Ini adalah hari selasa.

Ditengah pikirannya yang semakin bercabang kemana-mana, Sungmin menyipitkan matanya karena sebuah benda diseberang kakinya, yang berkilau.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya membimbing ke pohon besar lainnya yang ada dihadapannya. Meraih sebuah benda entah apa itu. Benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, ternyata. Sehingga ia tidak mempermasalahkan rambutnya yang mulai basah karena rintikan hujan.

_Sebuah kalung?_

Jemari kanannya meraih sapu tangan dari kantung celananya. Membersihkan bandul kalung tersebut yang kotor karena tanah basah. Bandulnya sama berwarna perak seperti rantainya yang halus.

Membentuk sebuah huruf C.

_Mungkin ini adalah sebuah kado untuk ulang tahunku?_

Ia tersenyum.

* * *

.

Silence

by prettyjoy

.

Bab 1

.

Swing rated. Hurt/comfort. Romance. Drama. a little bit fantasy.

.

OOC, typos. BL.

.

KyuMin.

.

Dilarang keras menjiplak, mengcopy, plagiat. Cerita ini serius milik Pretty. Ide, plot, bahasa segalanya adalah dari Tuhan yang dikirimkan lewat otak pretty.

.

Selamat baca.

.

* * *

"Ya! _Baboya_!"

Kyuhyun mengelus bahunya yang baru saja menjadi bulan-bulanan Minho. Tak tahu saja Minho bahwa tongkat yang Kyuhyun genggam sudah terkepal ditangannya erat sekali.

Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul kepala temannya itu dengan tongkat yang ia genggam sekarang.

"Aku bilang, aku sudah minta maaf!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang sama keras dengan Minho sebelumnya.

"Tapi karena kau, sekarang kita jadi tak tahu jalan kembali menuju tenda! Kalau saja maafmu bisa membawa kita kesana, maka kau akan ku maafkan!" Minho berkacak pinggang didepan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Kyuhyun hanya memutarkan matanya. Ia tahu, marah-marah tidak akan mengembalikan keadaannya. Bagaimanapun, semua telah terjadi. Ia mengakui ia salah. Karena ia mengajak Minho untuk berjalan-jalan ke daerah sekitar tenda mereka setelah sebelumnya mereka izin dengan ketua grup mereka atas dasar pergi ke kamar mandi. Mereka benar ke kamar mandi. Tapi setelah itu, Kyuhyun terlalu penasaran dengan daerah sekitar. Hingga sudah hampir satu jam mereka berkeliling, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu jauh dari tenda. Ya, mereka tersesat karena Kyuhyun.

Namun bagaimanapun, sekarang ia mencoba menebusnya dengan mengingat jalan pulang.

_'Lagipula dia mau saja diajak! Dasar Minho bodoh!'_

Minho kembali berceloteh. Sama sekali tidak membantu. "Ini akan menjadi _camping_ terburuk selama aku menjadi murid SMA. Padahal ini adalah tahun terakhir kita di sekolah. Harusnya ini menjadi kenangan yang indah, _baboya_!"

Kyuhyun semakin menggeram. "Ya Choi Minho!"

Hampir saja tongkat itu terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun. Jika itu terlepas, maka kepala Minho yang akan jadi korbannya.

Seolah ada capit kepiting yang membuat mulutnya berhenti begitu saja setelah Kyuhyun berteriak dengan wajah kerasnya. Minho tahu kebiasaan temannya itu jika sudah marah, maka dia akan kehilangan kendali.

Tapi untungnya tongkat pramuka itu masih dalam genggamannya.

"Sekarang kau coba diam. Dan bantu aku mengingat jalan ke tenda."

Otomatis Minho mengangguk. Bersyukur karena tongkat itu masih ada ditangan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya Minho tahu dan sadar, kalau tersesat bersama Kyuhyun maka akan ada sebuah ide cemerlang yang akan tercetus dari otak anak unggulan itu.

"Sekarang, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan naik pohon, siapa tahu dari ketinggian aku bisa melihat sekitar." Ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

_'Apa aku bilang, benar 'kan.' _batin Minho.

"_Ne_." Minho menerima tongkat yang Kyuhyun beri sebelum lelaki Cho itu memanjat keatas pohon. Dengan ilmu sebisanya, Kyuhyun mencoba menaiki pohon besar itu.

Walaupun agak sulit, sempat beberapa kali terpeleset. Namun Kyuhyun sampai di salah satu rantingnya yang kuat. Ia duduk disana sembari menstabilkan napasnya. Lalu tersenyum karena dapat jelas melihat kawanan tendanya tak jauh dari pohon yang ia naikinya.

"Aku menemukannya, Choi Minho!" teriaknya dari atas pohon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat turun! Jangan seperti monyet _baboya_, kenapa kau jadi senang sekali berada diatas pohon! Lagipula sepertinya akan hujan."

Benar saja, setelah Minho berhenti meneriaki Kyuhyun, rintik gerimis mulai berjatuhan. Kyuhyun yang mulai panik –karena pohon yang ia panjat pasti akan menjadi licin, mulai mendongak kebawah untuk menjadi tapakan untuk kakinya.

Namun apa yang dilihat matanya, membuat gerakan kakinya yang ingin turun terhenti. Ada sebuah benda yang berkilauan tersangkut didedaunan.

_Sebuah kalung?_

Kilauannya yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dan memancing matanya. Dengan cepat, ia menariknya, tanpa alasan yang pasti. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul membentuk huruf C, yang terbalik. Seperti tutup kurung.

Untuk apa ia mengambil sebuah kalung?

Mungkin saja kalung tersebut milik seseorang, dan ia akan kembali mencarinya suatu hari nanti.

Tapi mana ada yang menjatuhkan kalung di atas pohon sebesar ini?

"Kyuhyun! Cepat! Hujannya semakin deras!"

Teriakan Minho membuatnya langsung memasukkan kalung itu kedalam sakunya, dan turun dari pohon.

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun dan Minho pergi, ada seorang lelaki yang berlarian hingga berteduh kebawah pohon besar itu dengan jaket merahnya.

* * *

_Silence, Bab 1 by Pretty._

T.B.C

* * *

Pretty pernah bilang kan kalau pretty punya fanfic yang kira-kira hanya 7 atau berapa chapter. Ini dia. Kaga jelas ya? Well.. ini terserah pemirsa mau dilanjut atau nggak. silahkan beri tanggapannya..

terima kasih yang sudah sempat baca dan masih bertahan.

sudah lima bulan saya nggak ngepost apa-apa. kangen aja..

okedeh, nggak banyak cuap. ditunggu aja tanggepannya ^_^


	2. Silence-girl

_Korea Selatan, 2014. _

"_Hyung_?"

Donghae sontak mengangkat kepalanya dari laporan yang sedang digenggamnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dapat dilihatnya, Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir tiga bulan menjadi tetangganya, kini sedang melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu utama _flat-_nya.

"Hey, tetangga Cho. Ayo masuk." Begitulah Donghae senang menyapanya.

Usia Kyuhyun memang terpaut beberapa tahun dibawah Donghae. Maka dari itu dia biasa memanggil lelaki bermarga Lee itu dengan sebutan yang sopan. Walaupun nyatanya ketika sudah begitu akrab, sebutan '_hyung'_ itu akan hilang ditelan candaan.

"Ada apa _hyung _memanggilku kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia menghampaskan tubuh tingginya disofa empuk milik Donghae. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum mengganti pakaian kerjanya. Ia sebenarnya juga malas jika harus sendirian di flatnya. Lebih baik ia bergabung dengan Donghae, walau hanya sekedar mengobrolkan hal-hal kecil yang sudah terjadi dihari ini.

Maka dari itu, ketika di bus Kyuhyun mendapatkan _email_ dari Donghae untuk mengunjungi flatnya, Kyuhyun rasa ia tak perlu berganti pakaian atau mandi dulu. Karena Kyuhyun-pun tahu, Donghae tak masalah akan itu.

Bahkan ia langsung masuk tanpa harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tak tahu karena alasan apa, Donghae mempercayai Kyuhyun untuk membuka pintu sendiri dengan memberitahu _passcode_ _flat-_nya. Mungkin Donghae yang terlalu malas bangkit dari sofa untuk membuka pintu?

Tak ada suara berisik yang didengar. Hanya ada suara kertas yang dibolak-balik setelah itu berganti dengan jemari yang menari lincah diatas keyboard laptop hitamnya. Biasanya, Donghae juga akan meramaikan ruang tamu flatnya dengan musik-musik jazz atau classic kegemarannya. Namun tak tahu kenapa kali ini Kyuhyun tak dapat mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Kau langsung kesini? Tidak mandi?" mulai Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ah _hyung _aku… sebenarnya lapar."

Senyum _ecek-ecek_ tercipta dibibir laki-laki Lee itu. "Ambil sendiri di dapur."

Ganti Kyuhyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera bangkit dari sofa meninggalkan Donghae yang masih begitu serius dengan _hP-_nya.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kyuhyun membuka tudung saji diatas meja makan dan senyuman yang berkembang tadi redup seketika. Seperti api unggun di perkemahan yang disiram hujan deras.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya pelan saat menemukan kehampaan dibalik tudung saji dan entah pada siapa. Karena memang tak ada siapa-siapa disana selain dirinya.

Tapi,

Tunggu.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah kanan, ketempat _'dapur yang sesungguhnya'_ dimana disana ada satu set peralatan _kitchen set. _Mungkin tempat itu yang baru bisa disebut dapur. Sedangkan tempatnya berdiri saat ini hanya terdapat meja makan. Disana terdapat satu buah kompor dengan model yang terlihat canggih dan sangat modern. Ada beberapa lemari penyimpanan diatasnya. Dipojoknya, ada keran untuk mencuci piring. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Ada seseorang disana yang sedang memasak.

_Siapa dia?_

Kedua mata Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat _profile_-nya dari belakang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau selama ini Donghae tinggal dengan seorang perempuan. Donghae tidak pernah memberi tahunya.

Sosok dengan baju rumahan itu berdiri didepan kompor namun membelakangi Kyuhyun. Betisnya yang tidak tertutupi celana panjang, karena ia hanya memakai celana pendek sedengkulnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia seorang wanita cantik yang berkulit putih.

'_Lihat saja, kulit betisnya benar-benar mulus. Seperti jalanan dimusim salju.'_

Perlahan, Kyuhyun merasakan hidungnya gatal. Aroma masakannya memang benar-benar membuat perutnya tergelitik semakin lapar. Namun entah apa yang dia masak, wangi itu benar-benar menusuk hidung Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia sedang memasak sesuatu yang pedas.

"Hastyim!"

Jari telunjuknya menggosok ujung hidungnya yang kini memerah. Walaupun hanya sekali bersin, namun hidungnya benar-benar gatal karena aroma itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Hah…" membuang napas dan ia baru menyadari. Sosok disana sedang menatapnya bingung. Apalagi dengan spatula yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi ditangannya. Dia sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan berang. Namun dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sana. Hanya seperti memajukan satu kakinya, memasang kuda-kuda jika Kyuhyun macam-macam.

'_Sepertinya dia mengira aku maling.'_

Tanpa kata, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari dapur sebelum dahinya menjadi bulan-bulanan spatula yang sepertinya masih ada dalam genggamannya.

Saat sampai di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun mendapati Donghae tidak ubah dari posisi terakhir yang dilihatnya. Masih duduk diatas sofa dengan bergantian memberikan perhatiannya pada laptop atau kertas-kertas yang kini terlihat berantakan.

"_Hyung_!" tangan lebar Kyuhyun langsung menutup layar laptop Donghae yang sudah pasti disambut dengan tatapan kesal si pemilik flat. "Dia siapa?"

Wajah _bulldog _Donghae kini berubah menjadi _puddle _mendadak. Tangannya yang tadinya terkepal ingin mendaratkan bogem matang ke wajah Kyuhyun perlahan sudah meregang. Karena ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun datang dengan langkah agak tergesa-gesa serta napasnya yang masih berantakan. Bahkan ia harus sampai bernapas lewat mulut. Tentu saja Donghae bingung

"Siapa? Siapa yang siapa?" Donghae sudah lupa tentang dokumennya.

Kyuhyun mendekatakan bibirnya pada telinga Donghae, berbisik. "Ada seorang wanita yang sedang memasak didapur."

Kedua alis Donghae mengerut.

'_Seorang wanita?'_ pikirnya.

"Ah… rambutnya pendek?" Donghae mencoba menerka. Ia baru saja sadar, bahwa Kyuhyun berniat ke dapurnya untuk mengambil makanan. Tapi ia kembali malah sama sekali tidak membawa makanan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dia kekasihku, dan dialah yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk mampir ke _flat-_ku"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Tidak mengerti maksud Donghae tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sangat dirasakannya sesuatu yang janggal.

"Namanya Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

* * *

Silence

.

Bab 2

.

Swing rated. Hurt/comfort. Boys Love_. A little bit_ fantasy. Romance. OOC.

.

Typos. BoysLove. OOC. etc...

.

KyuMin

.

Dilarang keras, meng_copy, _menjiplak, menyalin ulang, memplagiarism tanpa seizin Pretty. Semua plot, cerita, bahasa, milik saya pribadi. Mohon hargai.

.

Selamat Membaca.

* * *

"Selamat pagi!"

Sebuah sapaan yang biasa terjadi sekitar pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh di kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Setelah itu, menyusul dengan suara telpon yang berdering, ketikan pada keyboard komputer atau laptop. Serta satu hal yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai. Campuran aroma kopi dipagi hari dengan wangi kehangatannya.

Kopi.

Memikirkan tentang kopi. Banyak hal yang bisa dikaitkan disana. Apalagi tentang kehidupan dan percintaan. Meskipun berpikir tentang hal itu, bagi Kyuhyun hanya akan membuang waktu.

Dari dulu, tepatnya dari ia menduduki bangku SMA. Ia menjadi seorang pecinta kopi. Hari itu, yang tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun lupakan. Hari senin.

Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi kopi benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sosok perempuan itu. Yang kini sudah bahagia dengan seorang lelaki yang memang lebih pantas untuknya. Kyuhyun merelakan dia, demi kebaikannya juga. Ia ingin bersikap egois, memiliki perempuan itu, seumur hidup. Namun Kyuhyun tahu dengan persis apa resikonya.

_Memiliki seumur hidup. _

Kata-kata itu tidak main-main. Walaupun kedengerannya familiar dan biasa saja. Kalimat itu berarti, dia akan menjadi teman hidup kita sampai nanti di penghujung umur. Dia, yang akan Kyuhyun nafkahi. Oh, harus Kyuhyun nafkahi jika memang Kyuhyun ingin dia menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Tapi apa?

Saat itu ia hanyalah seorang murid SMA yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ayahnya ketika Kyuhyun bertamu kerumah perempuan itu dan mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasihnya.

Hari itu, Kyuhyun memaki lelaki tua itu yang selalu membicarakan tentang pekerjaan, harta, takhta. Jika didengar sekilas saja, lelaki tua –Ayah perempuan itu, memang kedengaran seperti seseorang yang cinta uang.

Namun kini Kyuhyun sadar. Apa yang dikatakan lelaki tua itu benar.

Menghidupi seseorang tidak hanya cukup dengan cinta.

Ketika keadaan sudah buruk, cintamu itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa.

Maklum saja, itu adalah cara berpikirnya ketika masih SMA. Terlalu naïf, jika diingat-ingat sekarang.

Perempuan itu… apa kabarnya?

"Kyuhyun!"

Untung saja, cangkir kopi yang sedang digenggamnya tidak jatuh kelantai. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menaruh cangkir kopinya dan menoleh kebelakangnya –seseorang tadi memanggil namanya dan menepuk bahunya keras dari arah belakang hingga membawanya bangun dari alam tentang perempuan itu.

"Ada apa, Siwon-_hyung_?"

Siwon, lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi itu sudah terlanjur akrab dengan Kyuhyun karena mereka bekerja di divisi yang sama. Walaupun pekerjaan yang sedang digeluti Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon tidak bergaji seberapa, namun Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana bisa Siwon terus tersenyum dan menghidupi istrinya.

Ah ya, Siwon sudah berkeluarga. Istrinya, Kim Kibum atau Choi Kibum? Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertatap langsung dengan wajah Kibum. Hanya pernah melihat potret mereka berdua saat menikah yang Siwon pasang sebagai _background_ dilayar komputernya.

Kyuhyun tidak datang dihari pernikahannya karena alasan yang Kyuhyun lupa. Mereka menikah ditahun 2013, satu tahun yang lalu. Siwon memang menikah diumur yang sangat muda. Dia berusia 22 saat dia menikah. Sekarang dia berusia 23, tertaut satu tahun diatas Kyuhyun. Dia selalu berkata, bahwa lebih baik menikah saja daripada harus pacaran dengan gaya anak jaman sekarang. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

Hari minggu lelaki Choi itu dihabiskan di gereja dan rumahnya. Begitu Siwon selalu menjawabnya ketika hari senin di kantor tiba dan orang-orang menyapanya dengan _"bagaimana weekend-mu, Siwon?"_

Dia taat beribadah. Apa itu yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum seperti tak pernah punya beban apapun?

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun iri kepada Siwon hanya tentang satu hal.

Ia berhasil mengikat wanita yang dicintainya dan menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Begitulah cerita singkat tentang Choi Siwon.

"Pengenalan manager yang baru." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum hingga menampakan lesung pipitnya. Kenapa dia harus tersenyum? Aneh. "Katanya dia wanita cantik, Kyuhyun-ah. Siapa tahu kau minat. Ayo!" Siwon menggamit lengannya lalu memimpinnya berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

Oh ya, Lee Donghae tetangga sekaligus manager alias ketua di divisinya itu sudah berangkat wamil tadi pagi. Dan dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjaga kekasihnya. Si Sungmin itu. Secara formal, Kyuhyun belum pernah menyapanya. Pertemuan pertama mereka-pun terjadi didapur. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Ah!" ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lupa.

Donghae memintanya untuk menanyakan apakah kekasihnya itu sudah sarapan, sudah bangun… dan lain sebagainya. Itu harus Kyuhyun lakukan setiap pagi dan itu adalah amanah dari Donghae yang harus ia jaga. Itu semua karena penggunaan ponsel di camp militer sana sangat diminimalisir. Berhubung Donghae adalah lelaki yang sehat, sehingga dia masuk golongan I didalam wajib militernya. Jadi Donghae tidak bisa langsung menanyainya. Kyuhyun-lah yang harus melakukan itu semua.

Namun sepertinya ia harus menunda itu karena ia sudah sampai didalam ruang rapat. Semoga nanti Kyuhyun tidak lupa untuk menanyakannya pada Sungmin.

Suasana tenang. Semua sudah dikursinya dan semua mata tertuju pada sebuah pintu dimana sang manager baru yang katanya wanita cantik itu akan masuk.

"Kopi?" lirih Kyuhyun pelan, sangat pelan.

Gadis kopi itu. Yang baru saja ada dipikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat seorang wanita berjalan dengan begitu _glamour_ dengan busana mahalnya. Dilengan tangan kanannya, tergantung tas hitam yang terlihat mahal. Dibelakangnya, ada dua orang lelaki dengan baju serba hitam yang Kyuhyun duga itu adalah penjaganya.

Demi napas yang sedang ia hirup. Ia berjuta kali lipat lebih cantik sekarang. Rambutnya lurus dengan gelombang diujungnya. Gaya duduknya benar-benar tegap dan memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah seorang bangsawan kelas atas.

Perempuan itu sudah duduk dikursinya, paling ujung yang bersebrangan dengan layar proyektor yang besar. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum.

Senyuman tipis yang benar-benar manis itu seolah meruntuhkan_ image_-nya yang sombong dan suka berfoya-foya dengan uang suaminya untuk membeli pakaian mahal.

"Mulai hari ini saya yang akan menggantikan Ketua Lee, Lee Donghae yang tadi pagi baru saja menjalani wajib militernya. Perkenalkan saya Qian. Song Qian."

.

* * *

.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Siwon menggulung _spaghetti _di garpunya sambil menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Acara makan siangnya jadi agak terganggu sebenarnya. Karena dia sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas. Menanggapi ucapannya-pun hanya dengan kalimat singkat. Itu semua membuat Siwon jengah dan jadi tidak bisa makan.

"Kau berubah menjadi aneh setelah keluar dari ruang rapat tadi pagi." Siwon menelan makanannya. Lalu tiba-tiba menjetikkan jarinya. "Ah, kau terpesona pada Manager baru itu? Wanita keturunan China itu?"

Siwon menarik napas, lalu menaruh garpu panjang itu diatas piringnya, meraih serbet lalu mengusap mulutnya. Ia berfokus pada Kyuhuyun yang baru saja mengangguk pelan. Pelan sekali.

"Begini, yang aku dengar dia sudah bertunangan, kawan."

Kyuhyun masih menunduk memandangi _cream soup_-nya sambil mengangguk pelan. Memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah tahu.

"Jika tadi perkataanku tentang 'siapa tahu kau minat karena katanya dia wanita cantik' membuatmu menjadi… seperti ini, _Sorry_, _man_." Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun penuh simpati. "Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau terlalu menaruh serius pada ucapanku sampai kau begini."

Entah tak tahu untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Bukan salahmu Siwon-_hyung_." Ia mulai mengangkat sendok besi yang ada disamping mangkuk putih, lalu menyendok _cream soup_ itu dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun harus makan siang. Perutnya harus tetap terisi dengan asupan yang cukup.

Siwon kembali menepuk pundaknya. "Lagipula, harus kuakui, Qian itu terlalu tinggi untuk pria kantoran seperti kita, Kyuhyun."

.

* * *

.

TING TONG

Bunyi bell _flat_-nya membuat Sungmin yang baru saja ingin masuk ke kamar mandi terpaksa memutar langkahnya kearah pintu utama. Sambil menahan hasrat ingin membuang air kecil, ia mempercepat langkahnya kesana.

Saat tangannya menarik pintu, lalu kepalanya mendongak, saat itu Sungmin terkejut setengah mati. Ia panik bukan kepalang. Mendadak ia memundurkan langkahnya dan menatap kearah lain. Dirinya sendiri tidak paham mengapa ia harus sebegitu kagetnya.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah bingung dengan sikap kaget Sungmin. Tangannya mengangkat _plastic bag_ yang berwarna putih dan terdapat logo sebuah restaurant disana. "Ah, maaf apa aku menganggu? Aku tadi pulang dari kantor mampir ke _Ittagu_. Tak tahu kenapa aku memesan dua porsi. Lalu aku teringat kau harus selalu dibawah penjagaanku seperti kata Donghae-_hyung_. Kau sudah makan malam?"

Bibir M-nya tidak dapat ia tahan untuk melengkungkan sebuah senyum. Ini aneh. Padahal Kyuhyun hanya mengajaknya makan malam. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bersikap biasa saja.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Padahal tadi dia sudah hampir masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Perutnya juga sudah terisi penuh dengan nasi dan sup ayam yang dimasaknya sendiri tadi. Untungnya Sungmin sudah mencuci piringnya bersih-bersih. Kalau belum, bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau dia sudah makan malam.

Bagaimanapun, semua bukti harus hilang jika tak ingin dituduh.

Haish, kenapa jadi membingungkan begini?

Sungmin mendorong pintunya lebih lebar, agar Kyuhyun bisa lebih mudah masuk. Sungmin memimpin langkah, menyusul Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Ruangan utama flat itu tampak berbeda jika tidak ada Donghae didalamnya. Maksudnya, bukan menghina. Karena setiap Kyuhyun masuk kesana, akan ada Donghae didalamnya dengan kertas yang berantakan kemana-mana dan bekas makanan yang tercecer diatas sofa. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun masuk kedalamnya dalam keadaan yang rapih. Jadi agak terasa berbeda.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak meminta Sungmin untuk makan bersama. Kyuhyun hanya berkata bahwa dia membeli dua porsi makanan dan bertanya pada dia apa dia sudah makan malam 'kan? Kyuhyun tidak mengajukan diri untuk makan bersama di _flat_ perempuan manis itu 'kan?

Dia sendiri yang membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

Selagi menunggu Sungmin mengambil piring dan alat makan lainnya, Kyuhyun langsung menduduki dirinya disofa tanpa dipersilahkan lebih dulu. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin datang dengan dua mangkuk dan sebuah teko beling berisi air mineral yang terlihat bergoyang selama Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun membantunya menurunkan teko lalu mangkuk hijau lebar. Sepertinya Sungmin tahu bahwa _Ittagu _adalah restorant _jajangmyun_. Karena jika tidak tahu, bisa saja dia membawakan piring bukan mangkuk. Karena mereka membutuhkan mangkuk untuk memakan mie hitam berkuah tersebut.

"Tidak masalah dengan _jajangmyun_ 'kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya demi memecah kesepian. Tidak disangkanya, ternyata Sungmin adalah orang yang pendiam. Biasanya seorang perempuan cerewet 'kan?

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Lalu melanjutkan kerjaannya yang menuang makanan tersebut kedalam mangkuk. Dalam hati ia berpikir keras bagaimana cara menghabiskan satu porsi mie tersebut. Padahal perutnya sudah kenyang bukan main. Ini salahnya sendiri yang menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin menyerahkan satu mangkuk pada Kyuhyun beserta sumpitnya. Lalu mengambil satu mangkuknya lagi, dan duduk disofa yang sama dengan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak satu hasta dari pria Cho itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Dengan suara mie yang diseruput, angin malam, atau hewan malam yang terdengar. Tentu saja itu akan terjadi. Mereka adalah dua orang asing yang sebelumnya belum saling mengenal.

Sebenarnya-pun, dari dalam hati yang terdalam Kyuhyun ingin membuka suara. Namun yang dipikirannya akan tidak sopan jika mengajak seseorang bicara ketika sedang makan. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Namun rasanya tidak mungkin. Ini akan menjadi hal yang menyedihkan untuk diingat nanti.

"Eum, Sungmin-ssi, tadi pagi aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat mampir kemari. Aku kesiangan, jadi tidak ingat apa-apa. Langsung saja ke kantor. Kau tadi sudah sarapan 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Terlihat konsentrasi dengan mie hitamnya.

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku meminta nomor ponselmu saja, jadi jika aku tidak sempat kemari untuk menanyakan kabarmu, aku cukup mengirim email saja. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menatap wajahnya dari samping. Tangannya tergerak mengaduk _jajangmyun_-nya tanpa sadar. Ia seperti tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah itu dari samping.

Apa tidak apa-apa jika Kyuhyun meminta nomor ponselnya? Apa Kyuhyun terlihat terlalu jelas bahwa dia terpesona dengan perempuan itu? Apa… Kyuhyun terlalu genit?

Sungmin menoleh lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa lega dan mau tak mau ikut membalas senyumnya dalam rangka kesopanan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, senyum di bibir Kyuhyun pudar bersamaan dengan sadarnya ia bahwa Sungmin memiliki senyum yang benar-benar manis. Apalagi kedua mata itu ikut tersenyum melengkung indah.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun menemukan perempuan semanis dia.

Sungmin bangkit dari sofa, baju tidurnya yang terlalu besar ditubuhnya tersibak angin malam yang masuk lewat jendela _flat-_nya. Kakinya yang melangkah terbalut celana tidur tigaperempatnya yang berwarna krem. Menampakkan sisa kakinya yang mulus seperti yang kemarin pernah Kyuhyun lihat. Mulus tanpa cacat.

'_hey, apa dia suka sekali dengan celana tigaperempat?'. _

Setelah sadar apa yang dipikirkannya melewati batas, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_dia memang cantik. Pantas saja Donghae Hyung terlalu menjaganya'._

Iya, Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana wajah Donghae yang terlihat serius saat membicarakan tentangnya, tentang Sungmin. Terlihat sekali Donghae benar-benar sayang dengan kekasihnya itu.

Begitu banyak peraturan yang disebutkan oleh Donghae saat itu. Untungnya Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah mengingatnya. Karena dua puluh empat bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar. Walaupun diantara dua tahun itu akan ada hari libur dimana pasti nanti Donghae akan datang untuk menjenguk kekasihnya itu.

Omong-omong, bagaimana bisa mereka tinggal berdua? Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Sungmin masih sekolah atau sudah kuliah, atau jangan-jangan dia sudah bekerja? Berapa usia perempuan itu? Kenapa dia memilih tinggal bersama kekasihnya di _flat _minimalis ini ketimbang dengan orang tuanya?

Dan yang paling penting, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama tiga bulan ini?

Kyuhyun baru pindah ke _flat _ini sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Menurutnya, tiga bulan adalah waktu yang lumayan lama. Kyuhyun yang terlalu sibuk atau Sungmin yang tidak pernah keluar dari _flat-_nya?

Merasa sofa yang didudukinya ketambahan seseorang duduk disampingnya, membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin sudah ada disampingnya dengan ponsel ditangannya. Ia menoleh dan Sungmin langsung menyodorkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dalam kebingungan seraya menaruh mangkuk yang ada dalam genggamannya keatas meja. "Eh?"

Seingatnya, Kyuhyun hanya meminta nomor telponnya. Lalu mengapa ia hanya tersenyum sambil menyerahkan ponselnya? Kyuhyun ingin bertanya maksudnya apa, namun perempuan itu keburu meraih sumpitnya dan melanjutkan makannya tentu saja Kyuhyun tak ingin menganggunya.

"Aku akan menelpon nomor ponselku dari ponselmu, berarti nanti kau simpan saja daftar panggilan keluar paling atas."

Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol power pada ponsel layar sentuh itu lalu menemukan wallpaper pada ponsel Sungmin adalah bunga-bunga. Tak bertingkah lama, ia langsung menekan menu telpon dan men_dial _nomornya sendiri.

Setelah ponselnya bunyi dengan getar dari saku celananya, Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponsel putih itu kembali pada pemiliknya. "Sudah selesai. Nomorku ada dipaling atas."

Sungmin menerimanya, lalu mengangguk. Lagi-lagi ia kembali sibuk dengan _jajangmyun_-nya yang tidak habis-habis.

'_Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia terlalu pendiam? Apa dia malu? Dia tidak suka ada orang luar dirumahnya?'_

Melihat dari bagaimana tadi Sungmin membukakan pintu untuknya dengan wajah kaget seperti itu, mungkin saja Sungmin adalah seseorang yang anti-sosial. Atau dia tidak suka keramaian, makanya dia tidak pernah keluar rumah, yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia?'_

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi… maaf jika aku terlihat lancang bertamu pada malam hari seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku, ya?"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat tiba-tiba Sungmin menjadi tegang. Apa semua itu benar? Terlalu menyedihkan jika kehadiran Kyuhyun tidak disukai olehnya. Apa Kyuhyun salah bersikap? Apa Kyuhyun bau badan karena belum mandi, dan langsung berkunjung kemari?

"Ah, atau kau tidak suka dengan orang yang belum mandi? Ini sebenarnya adalah kebiasaanku, Sungmin-sii… aku biasa main ke _flat _Donghae-_hyung_ tanpa berganti baju atau mandi terlebih dahulu. Karena untuk melepas lelah sepulang dari kantor, aku biasa berbincang dengan Donghae-_hyung._"

Benar, Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Sungmin akan sama dengan kekasihnya. Akan bisa mengajaknya mengobrol apa saja seperti Lee Donghae yang suka mengajaknya bicara ketika ia pulang kerja. Namun, sepertinya pikiran itu salah besar. Karena dia sedari hanya menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan pasif.

Ini akan menjadi saat-saat yang begitu canggung.

Apa lebih baik, Kyuhyun pulang saja?

Sepertinya Sungmin tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang asing dirumahnya. Ah, melihat Kyuhyun saat didapur beberapa hari yang lalu saja, Kyuhyun hampir dipukul dengan spatula ditangannya. Sepertinya Sungmin memang tidak suka dengannya. Entah karena alasan apa.

"Hm… sudah malam, aku harus pergi bekerja besok. Aku pulang dulu ya, Sungmin-ssi. Terimakasih." Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk dimeja yang ada dihadapannya. Lalu bangkit berdiri.

Membuat Sungmin kaget dan tergesa-gesa menaruh mangkuknya lalu ikut berdiri. Bahkan ia harus mengotori punggung tangannya untuk membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor karena kuah _jajangmyun._

Kyuhyun jadi… merasa bersalah.

Ia harus seperti itu karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba pamit pulang 'kan?

Kalau dia memang tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, mulai besok Kyuhyun tidak akan sering-sering mampir ke _flat-_nya.

Tapi Kyuhyun harus kemana lagi jika ia merasa sangat lelah saat pulang kerja? Dia tidak punya teman didekat sini. Dia tidak punya kekasih. Rumah Siwon lumayan jauh dari _flat-_nya. Daripada jauh-jauh kerumah Siwon, lebih baik ia main ke _flat _sebelahnya 'kan? Hanya butuh modal tiga langkah dari depan pintu _flat-_nya sendiri lalu sampai.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih. Dan sampai jumpa." Kyuhyun mengambil tas kerjanya diatas sofa. Lalu membungkuk.

Sungmin ikut membungkuk.

"Selamat malam." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun berjalan kedepan pintu diikuti Sungmin. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat canggung. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Dan berharap Sungmin dapat memecahnya.

Namun itu semua kelihatannya tidak akan mungkin.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu dan sudah memakai sepatunya, Kyuhyun membungkuk sekali lagi, "Terimakasih sekali lagi."

Sungmin ikut membungkuk beberapa kali dengan wajah yang tidak dapat Kyuhyun pahami. Kelihatan sekali gerak-geriknya kakunya.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi dan pintu utama _flat-_nya tertutup, Sungmin tersenyum miris. Lalu berniat untuk ke kamar mandi, menyelesaikan hasratnya yang tertunda. Ia juga tidak paham, kenapa hanya demi Kyuhyun ia rela menahan pipis selama itu.

Padahal ini _flat-_nya sendiri. Terserah dia mau ke kamar mandi kapanpun 'kan?

.

* * *

.

"Hah…"

Kyuhyun menghela napas begitu bokongnya ia daratkan pada ranjangnya yang terbungkus sprei biru, warna kesukaannya. Semenjak keluar dari _flat_ sebelah, _flat_-nya Sungmin dan Donghae, ia menjadi diam memikirkan alasan atas sikap Sungmin terhadapnya.

"Entahlah…" ia berbisik pada keheningan malam pada akhirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menyimpulkan apa dengan keadaan Sungmin. Padahal ia dipercaya Ketua Divisinya sendiri untuk menjaga kekasihnya. Namun, untuk memulai pengenalan saja, rasanya susah.

Atau Kyuhyun yang sudah terlalu lama tidak bersama perempuan? Tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam hidupnya. Tidak, sebenarnya ada. Dia adalah seorang pemuda bukan asli Seoul. Dia hanya mencari pekerjaan di Seoul. Kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuannya ada di Busan. Baru tiga bulan ini ia bekerja di Seoul, hanya seorang karyawan biasa.

Apa mungkin, karena Sungmin adalah gadis Seoul jadi dia tidak mau bergaul dengan pemuda Busan? Tapi darimana dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang Busan? Mereka saja baru berkenalan. Eh, malah mereka belum berkenalan secara resmi. Iya 'kan? Hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa namanya adalah Sungmin. Apa Sungmin tahu bahwa namanya adalah Kyuhyun?

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun meraih ponsel hitamnya diatas kasur. Lalu membuka riwayat panggilannya. Ada sebuah nomor baru yang belum ia beri nama dikontaknya. Nama apa yang seharusnya ia beri?

"Ah… tentu saja Lee Sungmin."

Memangnya apalagi?

Maka setelah itu ia mengetikkan nama untuk nomor baru tersebut. Lee Sungmin.

Dan selanjutnya… ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana terhadapa perempuan itu. Perempuan itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Tapi ia tidak semudah itu berbicara pada Kyuhyun. Apa tidak apa jika Kyuhyun hanya memantaunya lewat email?

"Hah…" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan berhenti memikirkan perempuan disebelah _flat_-nya itu.

Namun, baru saja Kyuhyun hendak memejamkan matanya. Sebuah kesimpulan mendadak terapung diotaknya. Membuat kedua matanya terbuka kembali.

"Sedari tadi ia tidak bicara padaku?"

Benar, Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Selain karena mungkin saja Sungmin anti sosial,

"Apa… dia bisu?"

* * *

Silence Bab 2, by Pretty

**T.B.C**

* * *

Hai..

Pendek ya? Well. Sejujurnya kaget dengan responnya. Masih banyak toh yang mau respon. Nggak nyangka. Dan pretty bangga sama kalian, yeah.

Ini aku bawa bab 2. Mungkin masih pada belum paham? Moga moga pada nyambung ya. Ada typo, beritahu. Ada kesalahan atau apapun.. kasih tau aja. Oh ya, sorry yang nyangka-nya ini adalah masa masa SMA. HEHE. karena sekarang udah tahun 2014 ceritanya. jadi 2014-2011 = 3. pas di 2011, Kyuhyun SMA kelas 3, Sungmin delapan belas tahun. Jadi usia mereka sama. Jadi pas di 2014 mereka, 21 kan? Takut salah itung.

yang nanya umur sungmin, di bab 1 saya menyebutkan kalimat 'pria delapan belas tahun itu...' kan?

Apa pretty harus balas review seperti biasa? Update-nya kelamaan ya? Oh ya, pada kebanjiran nggak?

Ohya, masih ada yang nanyain fight with you ternyata. Dikira udah pada ga minat. Kalau gitu, ntar pretty lanjutin deh. Tunggu aja ya.

Nggak ingin ngespam, jadi ditunggu aja reviewnya ya..

Bye ^_^


	3. Jajangmyun

Alat penunjuk waktu yang tergantung diruang tengah sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat beberapa menit. Matahari sudah dapat meneruskan sinarnya melewati jendela-jendela kecil _flat-_nya. Sungmin baru saja selesai sarapan paginya yang lagi-lagi sendiri. Ia sedang membersihkan sisa-sisanya atau orang biasa menyebutnya mencuci piring.

Walaupun piring kotor yang tertumpuk disana hanya beberapa, tidak membuat Sungmin merasa malas untuk memulai mencucinya. Karena ia tahu, kedepannya tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa cucian piring yang kotor itu hanya 'beberapa'.

Ia berpikir tentang agendanya hari ini, sepertinya hari ini ia akan mencuci baju. Setelah itu ia akan mandi sambil menggosok lantai kamar mandinya yang mulai menguning.

Mendadak pikiran tentang semalam hadir dalam alur pikirannya. Tetangga yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain diam memang. Memangnya apalagi selain diam yang bisa ia lakukan?

Sebuah senyuman perih yang dinyatakan untuk dirinya sendiri tercipta atas pikiran itu. Sungguh memalukan. Seharusnya ia bisa mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol banyak Mengajaknya berkenalan secara resmi, bertanya tentang hal apa yang ia suka. Makanan apa yang menjadi _favorite-_nya. Dia bekerja sebagai apa di kantor itu. Namun,

Donghae tiba-tiba hadir bersamaan didalam benaknya. Seolah memberinya batasan dan membangkitkan rasa _realistis _-nya. Benar, wajah Donghae dengan segala ucapan protektifnya membuat Sungmin tak mengharap apa-apa lagi pada Kyuhyun. Tidak, bahkan dia tidak berani untuk itu.

Ah, apa pagi ini Kyuhyun akan menanyakan kabarnya?

Semprotan air yang tiba-tiba mengenai wajahnya. Ia kaget bukan main lalu mendesah setelah paham dengan situasi. Keran air cuci piring bermasalah. Lagi.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Donghae, namun harus terhenti karena ia belum terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Donghae di _flat_ kecilnya itu. Sungmin harusnya selalu ingat bahwa Donghae tidak ada dirumahnya, ia ada di _camp_ militer sana.

Sungmin menarik hembuskan napas. Ia harus bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri sekarang. Termasuk membenarkan keran cuci piring yang sebenarnya tidak Sungmin mengerti bagaimana caranya. Karena ia biasanya hanya melihat Donghae mengambil perkakasnya lalu mulai membenarkan keran itu, dengan wajahnya yang sangat serius.

Baiklah, Sungmin hanya perlu mengikuti instingnya saja. Mengambil kotak perkakas itu lalu mulai dengan ilmu _sok tahu _nya.

Iya, pikirannya ia akan berhasil. Namun sudah setengah jam ia tidak dapat menemukan dimana Donghae menaruh kotak perkakas itu. Apa kotak berwarna hitam itu begitu berharga, hingga harus disembunyikan dari jangkauan mata Sungmin? Atau jangan-jangan… Donghae membawanya ke tempat latihan militernya?

Tapi untuk apa?

Sungmin menghela napas kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ini tidak akan berhasil.

Akhirnya ia kembali menuju dapur setelah berpusing-pusing mencari kotak tersebut di sekitar ruang tamu dan kamar Donghae. Sambil menarik napas dalam, tangannya meraih keran berwarna perak itu dengan harapan airnya akan mengalir dengan lancar kembali kali ini. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya merapalkan doa-doa kecil.

1,

2,

3,

BYUR

Salah Sungmin sendiri yang langsung memutar keran itu terlalu kencang. Dari wajah hingga baju bagian atasnya jadi korban. Bahkan lantai dapurnya tergenang air didekat wastafel pencucian piring. Ia kembali memutar keran itu untuk menghentikan aliran airnya, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Ia kesal!

Okay, memang tak ada lagi yang bisa membantunya selain tetanggannya yang baru saja memberikan nomor ponselnya tadi malam. Semoga dia sudah bangun dan tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Bisa saja 'kan Kyuhyun sedang ingin mandi bersiap-siap ke kantor, atau sedang berpakaian. Ini masih hari kerja. Pasti ia akan ke kantor.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia menekan tombol bergambar pesawat –tombol send pada ponselnya. Tak lama setelah itu, ada laporan pesan yang sudah terkirim.

_Sent, Cho Kyuhyun._

* * *

Silence

.

Bab 3

.

Swing rated. Hurt/comfort. Boys Love_. A little bit_ fantasy. Romance. OOC.

.

Typos. OOC.. boys love.. etc..

.

Kyu Min

.

Dilarang keras, meng_copy, _menjiplak, menyalin ulang, memplagiarism tanpa seizin Pretty. Semua plot, cerita, bahasa, milik saya pribadi. Mohon hargai.

.

Selamat Membaca! *_*

* * *

"Maaf menganggu pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ingin meminta bantuan. Apa bisa?"

Baru saja Kyuhyun selesai memilah kemejanya yang akan dipakainya untuk ke kantor nanti, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Sebenarnya ia agak senang mendapat pesan dari perempuan cantik itu. Tapi setelah membaca isinya, keningnya berkerut. "Ada apa memangnya?" ia berbicara sendiri.

Setelahnya, ia menekan layar ponsel sentuh itu untuk membalas pesan Sungmin.

_[Kalau aku bisa, aku akan membantumu Sungmin-ssi. Ada apa?]_

Setelah memastikan pesannya tersampaikan, Kyuhyun melanjutkan untuk memakai kemeja kantornya yang berwarna krem. Kakinya masih terbalutkan celana santai selutut. Rencananya setelah ini adalah sarapan lalu berangkat ke kantor.

Ah, mungkin ia harus mampir sebentar ke _flat _sebelah untuk menanyakan kabar perempuan itu? Apa dia sudah sarapan? Sudah _bla-bla-bla_.

Omongan dalam hatinya terhenti karena ponsel hitamnya kembali berbunyi.

_[Keran air cuci piring di _flat-_ku rusak, Kyuhyun-ssi. Biasanya Donghae yang selalu membenarkannya sebulan sekali. Tapi kau tahu, dia tidak ada disini sekarang. Dan aku tidak tahu harus merepotkan siapa lagi selain kau. Maaf jika benar-benar mengganggu. Kyuhyun-ssi bisa berangkat kerja saja dulu, baru kesini jika kau benar-benar ingin direpoti oleh keran cuci piringku nanti. Terima kasih]_

"Oh…" dia bergumam pelan karena melihat pesan yang sangat panjang itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan spekulasinya semalam. Sungmin tidak berbicara apa-apa. Padahal dari bahasa pesan yang ia ketik, terlihat sekali bahwa ia makhluk yang cerewet.

Pagi ini, perempuan cantik itu kembali membuatnya harus berpikir kenapa dia tidak langsung menelpon Kyuhyun saja jika kalimatnya harus sesulit itu?

Lagipula kelihatan sangat tidak sopan jika memang harus berbicara lewat pesan apalagi untuk meminta tolong.

Mungkin nanti Kyuhyun harus bertanya pada Sungmin mengapa dia lebih memilih berbicara lewat pesan. Ah, mungkin Kyuhyun juga harus sedikit berbicara memaksa agar dia bisa membuka suara. Apapun itu.

Baiklah, sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di _flat _sebelah dahulu walaupun jam sudah berdetak hampir ke angka setengah delapan lewat. Padahal Kyuhyun ingat betul, bahwa peraturan di kantornya menetapkan jam delapan adalah waktu masuk, jika lebih dari jam delapan penghasilanmu akan dipotong.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil kotak perkakasnya.

"Hm lalala~ wooo hooo yeah~"

.

* * *

_._

_Bip_

Bunyi yang berasal dari ponsel Sungmin. Menandakan sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

_[Aku akan ke _flat_mu sekarang, Sungmin-ssi. Kebetulan sekali aku memulai shift dari jam siang nanti. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak keberatan jika tetanggaku merepotkan diriku.]_

Sungmin tersenyum setelah membaca pesan balasan itu dalam hati. Kyuhyun benar-benar baik hati. Dan dia… juga tampan.

Tidak, maksudnya Donghae lebih tampan.

Oh tidak, Sungmin hentikan pikiranmu! Donghae sedang berjuang disana, di pelatihan militer untuk siapa? Untuk dirimu juga, _baboya_!

Awalnya Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa Donghae diusianya yang belum mencukupi untuk mengikuti kegiatan wajib lelaki di negaranya itu, mendaftarkan diri kesana. Namun, lambat laun akhirnya Donghae menjelaskan bahwa ia mengikuti wajib militer itu karena salah satu persyaratannya adalah untuk dirinya sendiri…

Ah… Sungmin ingin menangis mengingatnya.

Donghae sampai rela-rela membuang waktunya untuk mengikuti wajib militer yang alasan pokoknya adalah karena Sungmin.

Sungmin butuh biaya. Donghae tahu itu. Makanya Donghae nekat mengikuti test kenaikan pangkat yang akan memperbesar perolehan tiap bulannya. Saat sudah diterima, pihak kantornya membuat syarat, bahwa posisi yang Donghae incar harus sudah bersertifikat militer.

Mau tak mau suka tak suka. Donghae yang memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin mengikuti syarat yang diajukan kantornya.

"Hanya wajib militer, Lee Sungmin. Mengapa kau seperti pusing setengah mati."

Begitu katanya saat Sungmin memukul bahunya kencang ketika tahu bahwa Donghae akan menjalani wajib militer karena dirinya.

Masalahnya, Sungmin harus sendirian di _flat_ ini. Tidak ada lagi suara ketikan pada keyboard laptop _hP_-nya. Tidak ada lagi musik jazz kegemarannya.

Sungmin memandang sendu sofa dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat bayangan Donghae disana. Sedang sibuk mengetik sambil memeriksa berkasnya. Kacamatanya menambah kesan bahwa dia adalah lelaki mapan yang begitu tampan.

Ia bekerja siang malam, juga untuk Sungmin.

Dan ketika benar Donghae akhirnya sudah pergi, Sungmin mulai merasakan sebuah rasa yang menohok ulu hatinya.

Hampa dan kesepian.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Mendadak Sungmin memundurkan wajahnya karena kaget. Setelah raganya berkumpul, ia mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya lalu ikut duduk disamping Sungmin.

Sejak kapan dia masuk? Sungmin ingin bertanya sebenarnya.

"Benar 'kan, kau melamun. Oh, atau kau kaget?" Kyuhyun terus saja bertanya pada Sungmin yang masih kebingungan dengan bagaimana cara dia masuk.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengamati wajah Sungmin. Lalu mengangguk pelan ketika sudah memahaminya. "Ah, maaf jika aku lancang. Lagi-lagi aku terbiasa, karena biasanya Donghae-_hyung _akan memintaku langsung masuk saja. Kau merasa terganggu dengan sikapku yang seperti ini, ya? Jika memang tidak suka, katakan saja."

'_katakan apa saja, ayolah katakan sesuatu, Sungmin!'_

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun melihat bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang kaget bercampur _aku-tak-nyaman-dengan-kehadiranmu-disini. _Tapi, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dia sudah bertekad akan membuat Sungmin berbicara apapun. Walaupun hanya satu huruf. Kyuhyun terlalu penasaran dengan suara perempuan cantik itu, sejujurnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Seperti ragu.

Tapi, dia menjawab untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang mana memangnya?

"Ah, aku bawa kotak perkakas sendiri. Aku lupa jika mungkin saja Donghae punya kotak perkakas sendiri. Tapi lebih baik aku pakai punyaku saja. Jadi, aku langsung ke dapur? Ke tempat keran cuci piringmu?" Kyuhyun teringat tujuannya kemari.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit dari sofa sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah sibuk membuka kotak perkakasnya. Sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk duduk dari meja makan yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berjongkok sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin jadi teringat. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Disini. Di dapur ini. Sungmin tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa sebegitu kagetnya. Padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa yang saat itu membuka tudung saji diatas meja makan adalah Kyuhyun, tetangganya yang juga teman kerja Donghae di kantor.

Tapi saat Kyuhyun bersin, lalu Sungmin berbalik menatapnya. Tak tahu karena alasan apa, Sungmin benar-benar panik.

Suatu hari nanti Sungmin harus minta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun dengan mengingatnya, ia menjadi sangat malu dan benar-benar merasa bersalah. Untung-untung saat itu Sungmin tidak jadi memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan spatula ditangannya.

"WAA!"

Sedang asyik mengingat kejadian itu, tiba-tiba Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak dengan kencang. Setelah melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, mau tak mau Sungmin membentuk garis melengkung keatas dibibirnya. Hampir saja ia tertawa.

Benar-benar lucu.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang aslinya memang pucat itu tersiram air dari keran cuci piring. Rambut bagian poninya jadi basah dan jatuh lemas menimpa dahinya yang lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Sungmin-ssi?" suaranya terdengar kesal, namun gelak tawa tidak dapat ditahannya. Bagaimana bisa dia tertawa karena mendapat kejutan dari keran itu?

Sungmin lupa memberitahu bahwa keran itu akan mengejutkan Kyuhyun dengan airnya yang menyiprat kearah wajah. Benar-benar lupa.

"Aku pikir ini rusak bagian dalamnya, tidak bisa mengeluarkan air, atau macet. Tapi justru…" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng sambil menatap keran itu.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya mengambil handuk kering. Ia takut Kyuhyun bisa sakit karena hal konyol seperti itu.

Ketika sudah sampai di dapur, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk berdiri sambil sedikit membungkuk, menyamai tinggi badannya dengan keran.

Sungmin menghampirinya. Lalu mengulurkan handuk kecil berwarna putih itu.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung. Tangannya sedang kotor setelah membuka keran itu. Kotoran hitam-hitam entah apa itu sudah penuh ditangannya.

Mengerti bahwa Sungmin ingin memberinya handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, Kyuhyun lantas mengadahkan tangannya yang kotor seolah menjawab bahwa dia tidak bisa menerima handuk tersebut. Tangannya bisa saja membuat handuk itu kotor, dan memungkinkan rambutnya malah ikut kotor.

"Kau saja yang keringkan."

Kyuhyun tidak memberinya waktu untuk sekedar menjawab tidak. Lelaki itu langsung kembali berdiri menghadap keran cucian piring. Namun ia memiringkan kepalanya hingga hampir menyentuh bahunya agar dapat digapai oleh Sungmin yang Kyuhyun tahu tinggi badannya lumayan berjarak dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan pelan, Sungmin mulai menggerakkan tangannya diatas kepala Kyuhyun. Dibalik handuk yang tipis itu, Sungmin bisa merasakan rambut Kyuhyun yang halus dan wangi. Tentu saja dari jarak sedekat itu, udara yang Sungmin hirup tentu saja bercampur dengan wangi dari shampoo yang biasa Kyuhyun gunakan.

Sepertinya akan selalu Sungmin ingat wanginya. Bagaimana wanginya ya? Sungmin agak sulit menjelaskannya.

Aroma yang hangat, namun juga sangat lelaki. Begitu maskulin. Membuat Sungmin begitu betah untuk terus-terusan menghirup aromanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tanpa bisa menghentikan senyumnya ia terus berpura-pura sibuk dengan keran cuci piring walaupun sesekali namun sering, ia mencuri wajah cantik itu lewat ujung matanya.

Akhirnya dalam dua puluh menit kedepan pekerjaan itu selesai. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas. Namun Kyuhyun masih dengan kemeja krem-nya duduk diatas sofa _flat _tetangganya itu sambil menggenggam secangkir teh hangat. Tidak ada raut takut tentang ancaman gaji yang akan dipotong jika ia datang terlambat.

Ceritanya, Kyuhyun sedang menerima rasa terima kasih atas pekerjaannya terhadap keran cuci piring. Ketika Kyuhyun berkata bahwa ia sudah selesai membenarkan keran cuci piringnya, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan begitu saja kearah pintu utama.

Namun tangan Sungmin menahan langkahnya saat Kyuhyun melewati sofa. Perempuan itu menatap sofa dan mendorong punggung Kyuhyun untuk duduk disofa yang didepannya sudah tersiapkan teh hangat dari cangkir putih.

Kelakuan perempuan itu, membuat Kyuhyun jadi ingat 'misi'-nya. Bahwa dia ingin memaksa Sungmin untuk berbicara. Apapun itu. Setidaknya satu kata harus keluar dari mulutnya.

Sambil menahan senyum miringnya, Kyuhyun menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja. Ia memandang Sungmin dan berdehem. Terlihat ingin memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Aku sebenarnya bukannya penasaran. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Aku bahkan baru pindah kemari selama tiga bulan. Apa… kau baru saja pindah? Atau… tidak pernah keluar rumah?"

Sungmin tampak terkejut. Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun perempuan itu hanya menjilat bibirnya berulang kali. Tak kunjung menjawab.

Baiklah… Kyuhyun mungkin harus mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Apa… kau seorang mahasiswa?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Ah, kau bekerja sekarang? Bekerja diman—"

Sungmin keburu menggeleng.

Bukannya Kyuhyun bagaimana, perempuan ini juga belum terima kasih atas keran cuci piring itu. Dari tadi hanya menonton Kyuhyun dari meja makan dan lagi-lagi tidak mengatakan apapun seperti semalam.

"Nama lengkap mu adalah Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Bola matanya tidak berani sama sekali menatap Kyuhyun sekalipun.

"Lalu berapa usiamu?"

Dia diam. Ya, Kyuhyun tahu akan seperti itu. Karena dia hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab dengan gelengan atau anggukan. Selain itu, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menjawab pertanyaan yang lain.

"Kau dibawah 20?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng. Menatap lantai _flat-_nya.

"Hah… atau pas 20?"

Perempuan dengan baju rumahan itu menggeleng lemah. Seperti mengerti Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal karena dia tidak kunjung menjawab apapun. Hanya merespon dengan kepalanya.

"21?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

"Oh? Kalau begitu sama denganku. Kita seumuran, Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin kali ini memberi respon dengan senyuman tipis. Seolah dia senang dengan fakta itu juga.

"Senangnya, akhirnya aku kenal dengan seseorang yang seumuran denganku. Kau tahu, Sungmin-ssi? Di kantor aku hanya kenal dekat dengan Donghae-_hyung _yang jauh diatas kita usianya. Serta, Choi Siwon aku akan memanggilnya dengan pendeta Choi jika sedang kesal dengannya. Dia dua tahun diatas kita. Ah… aku merasa bahwa diriku akan nyaman dengan yang sebaya. Apa kau juga begitu Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk.

"Hey, apa kau baru saja tersenyum?"

Gurat senyum itu mendadak berubah menjadi raut kaget.

Seketika itu, Kyuhyun langsung memejamkan matanya. Merutuki bibirnya yang begitu lancar berbicara. "Ah… maksudku… Sungmin-ssi, maaf jika aku menanyakan ini, kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku selain mengangguk dan menggeleng. Apa kau punya masalah dengan suaramu? Maaf jika terdengar sangat kurang ajar.. tapi…"

Sungmin meraih ponselnya. Lalu mengetik sesuatu, hingga bunyi pesan dari ponsel Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa baru saja Sungmin mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun.

_[Ini benar-benar konyol jika harus dijelaskan.]_

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. Memandang Sungmin sebentar, lalu mengetik balasannya.

_[Apanya yang konyol, Sungmin-ssi?]_

_[Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku bersikap tidak sopan dengan kau Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi aku punya alasan mengapa aku terus diam. Bahkan dari semalam kau datang, aku juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.]_

_[Tidak, kau tidak salah, Sungmin-ssi. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskannya padaku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Donghae tahu soal ini?]_

Mereka duduk disofa yang sama. Diruangan yang sama. Namun tangan mereka sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan ponsel hitamnya. Sungmin dengan ponsel putihnya.

Selang sekitar satu atau dua menit pasti akan ada bunyi pesan entah itu dari ponsel Kyuhyun atau dari ponsel Sungmin.

_[Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak pernah berbicara 'kan?]_

Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin yang menunduk menatap ponselnya.

"Benar, aku penasaran sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

.

* * *

.

"Hahahaha…"

Kyuhyun menyerah dengan laporan yang sedang ia tekuni. Meskipun ia sudah mencoba berulang kali untuk tetap fokus, namun dalam dirinya terus tertawa mengingat alasan mengapa Sungmin bisa terus diam.

Tentu saja, itu lucu menurut Kyuhyun.

Memangnya apa yang mereka taruhkan? Sampai-sampai Sungmin benar-benar teguh dengan prinsipnya.

_[Aku sedang bertaruh dengan teman-temanku. Bertiga. Kami bertiga akan mogok berbicara. Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah berbicara denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Maaf jika merepotkan. Dan terima__kasih untuk keran cucian piringnya. Kau bisa meminta balasan dari rasa terima kasihku kapan-kapan.]_

Begitu yang Sungmin tulis di pesan yang ia kirimkan pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengetahui alasan yang menurut Kyuhyun terlalu konyol itu, akhirnya tadi pagi saat masih minum teh di _flat _Sungmin, Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa memilih untuk pamit pulang dengan alasan untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor.

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang mengawang-awang diotaknya.

Dengan siapa Sungmin bertaruh?

Dia tidak kuliah, tidak bekerja, lalu teman apa yang dimaksud?

Memangnya temannya bisa melihat Sungmin berbicara atau tidak ketika dirumahnya?

Lalu apa yang ditaruhkan hingga Sungmin sebegitu bersikerasnya untuk tidak berbicara?

Mobil? Uang?

Saat pulang dari kantor nanti sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mampir ke _Ittagu _lagi. Membawa sesuatu untuk alasan makan malam. Padahal Kyuhyun begitu penasaran. Masih banyak yang ingin ditanyakan olehnya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengirim pesan untuk mengingatkan perempuan itu untuk tidak makan malam terlebih dahulu. Memangnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu saat tempo hari Kyuhyun membawa _jajangmyun _ke _flat_ perempuan itu? Kyuhyun tahu yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin sudah makan sesuatu malam itu. Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas bekas nasi dipinggir bibirnya.

Perempuan itu…

Apa yang membuatnya begitu kaget saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Kyuhyun sebagai tamunya?

Sikapnya yang aneh…

Mengapa dia sampai rela makan malam untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Apa Kyuhyun pernah mengenal dia sebelumnya?

"Kyuhyun, Manager Song memanggil kau keruangannya."

Suara seseorang membuatnya sadar. Oh, itu rekan kerjanya. Zhoumi. Pria asal China yang terkenal dengan panggilannya tiang listrik.

Dia terlihat baru keluar dari ruangan dengan pintu bening. Ruangan manager barunya. Ah, bahkan Kyuhyun baru sadar, mantan kekasihnya berada satu kantor dengannya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia harapkan lagi?

"Oke." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya. Sebelum ia beranjak kesana, ia tak lupa untuk mengirimi pesan pada Sungmin.

_[Sungmin-ssi, nanti malam aku usahakan akan pulang cepat. Aku ingin makan malam di _flat_-mu saja. Tidak apa 'kan? Kau mau pesan apa? sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu dan tidak memilikinya, kebetulan aku baru saja belanja kemarin, ambil saja di flat-ku.]_

_._

* * *

.

"Silahkan duduk."

Itu adalah suara pertama yang didengar Kyuhyun setelah ia mengetuk pintu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Manager Song dan juga… suara pertama yang didengar dari wanita itu setelah entah berapa tahun tidak berjumpa. Wanita yang hari ini memakai baju biru tenang itu mengangkat kepalanya dari laptopnya. Namun tangannya masih menggenggam bolpoin yang terkesan berkelas.

Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar. Karena dia bukan seorang _boss. _Selain ada mejanya sendiri, ada lemari, dan beberapa tempat penyimpanan berkas-berkas. Tidak ada sofa apalagi sampai _mini-refrigerator_.

"Ada apa Manager memanggilku?" suara yang keluar sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang ketakutan. Mungkin karena dia adalah Song Qian. Jadi Kyuhyun terbiasa santai.

Qian menaruh bolpoin hitam itu diantara jarinya. Lalu memainkannya dengan mengetukkan ujungnya pada permukaan meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kaca. Membentuk sebuah ketukan yang beraturan.

"Anda tahu betul bahwa kantor ini mentolerir karyawannya untuk masuk hingga jam delapan pagi. Anda bisa saja kena hukuman jika datang dan men-_tap _ kartu absenmu diatas jam delapan." Ujarnya dengan intonasi yang lambat. Terkesan sedang menasihati.

"Ah ya… maaf saya tadi datang terlambat." Kyuhyun jadi mendadak memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan padanya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia bertingkah diluar logikanya. Membiarkan dirinya dihukum hanya untuk membantu tetangganya yang jelas-jelas hal itu bisa ia dilakukan sepulang kerja nanti.

Oh tidak, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengawali paginya dengan perempuan yang menghantuinya itu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa otaknya memunculkan ide '_shift _siang' yang jelas-jelas t idak ada dikantornya. Ia tertawa dalam mengingat soal '_shift _siang' itu. Sejak kapan ada _shift _siang dikantornya? Snamejak Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin mungkin?

Dan ia tidak menyangka jika akhirnya akan diadili didepan Manager-nya sendiri seperti ini.

Kyuhyun jadi bingung, apa dia harus mengatakan alasannya? Tapi, kalau begitu malah nanti terlihat seperti orang kebingungan? Entahlah. Namun untungnya Qian keburu memulai bicara duluan.

"Anda tadi juga tidak ikut rapat divisi. Tadi pagi, mendadak ada masalah dari klien yang membuat kita harus rapat segera. Tapi kau tidak tahu… dan… itu salahmu." Qian menaikkan alisnya seperti menginginkan Kyuhyun setuju dengan persepsinya.

"Ah maafkan saya lagi, Manager." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa tindakan konyolnya tadi pagi membuat masalah hingga sepanjang ini. "Kalau begitu, saya akan menerima hukuman akibat terlambat dan tidak mengikuti rapat divisi tadi pagi."

Qian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tunggu saja hukumannya. Saya hanya memberi peringatan untuk Anda. Karena jika nanti masalah ini terus terjadi hingga berturut-turut, bisa saja _Boss yang_ memanggilmu keruangannya. Itu saja dari saya. Anda bisa kembali bekerja kekursimu sekarang."

"_Ne_." dengan cepat Kyuhyun bangkit.

Aneh, perasaannya biasa saja saat melihat Qian. Song Qian. Wanita itu _be__r__lagak sok _China. Padahal dia orang Korea asli. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, setelah Ayahnya menolak Kyuhyun, wanita itu dipasangkan dengan lelaki pebisnis dari Korea yang sedang meluaskan bisnisnya ke China.

Jadi… setahu Kyuhyun beberapa tahun terakhir kemarin Qian memilih tinggal di China. Mengikuti pasangannya. Mungkin saja dia baru kembali ke Korea?

Lalu, apa jika karena dia pernah tinggal di China dia jadi punya nama China dan memilih nama itu?

Kyuhyun tahu, nama aslinya adalah Victoria. Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti bagaimana wanita itu punya nama seperti orang barat. Namun memang dasarnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa melafalkan huruf V dengan benar, pada akhirnya dia biasa memanggil wanita itu dengan panggilan satu-satunya. Biksong. Hanya dia yang memanggil seperti itu saat masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Tunggu."

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun hampir meraih kenop pintu menuju keluar ruangan. Namun wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu, membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa, Manager?"

Kyuhyun tidak berharap wanita itu memintanya untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan informal seperti dulu. Karena Kyuhyun tahu bagaimanapun Qian adalah Manager di divisinya.

"_Saengil Chukhahae_, Kyuhyun-ah."

.

* * *

_._

_[Kau memberitahuku untuk masuk ke flat mu jika aku sedang butuh sesuatu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu password-mu, Kyuhyun… Bagaimana aku bisa masuk?]_

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Sepanjang hari ini ia terus bertukar pesan dengan Sungmin.

_Hell_, terasa seperti anak SMA yang bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Yah, walaupun Siwon sempat memandangnya aneh karena Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak lepas dari ponselnya seharian ini. Apalagi ditambah senyum-senyumnya yang terlihat begitu bodoh saat menatap ponselnya sendiri.

Ini benar-benar bukan Kyuhyun. Biasanya tidak pernah Kyuhyun serajin ini memberi senyum pada ponselnya.

"Makanya cepat cari istri sana!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Siwon yang diucapkan pada Kyuhyun sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun diruangan kantor sendirian tadi. Semua sudah beranjak untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat.

"Silahkan, ingin makan disini atau dibawa pulang?"

Suara seorang wanita itu menyadari Kyuhyun bahwa ia sedang ada di _Ittagu. _Sedari tadi-pun sambil mengantri, Kyuhyun masih tersenyum-senyum sendirian. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah gilirannya memesan.

"Ah, dibungkus. Saya pesan dua porsi _Jajangmyun_. Satunya tidak pedas dan tidak perlu diberi sayur, satunya biasa saja."

"Totalnya dua belas ribu won."

Setelah Kyuhyun memberi uang tunai dan menerima kembaliannya, pelayan itu menyuruhnya menunggu. Ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Sungmin.

_[Aku sedang ada di Ittagu. Mungkin lima menit lagi sampai flat-mu. Jadi rapihkan flat-mu dan sambut Kyuhyun si tampan ini dengan baik. Omong-omong kau mencari apa di flat-ku? Uang?]_

Terkadang Kyuhyun bingung mengapa perempuan itu tidak berbicara dengannya seperti kata-kata yang ia ketikkan dipesannya dengan Kyuhyun. Aslinya, Sungmin adalah seseorang yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Merasa punya teman seperti Sungmin sekarang, entah kenapa Kyuhyun seperti tidak bisa melepas senyumnya sepanjang hari.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun dapat ingat tentang Sungmin. Dia tidak pemilih seperti Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun bertanya ia ingin _Jajangmyun_ yang seperti apa, Sungmin berkata biasa saja. Berarti dia pemakan segalanya. Omnivora? Bukankah Kyuhyun juga Omnivora?

Tapi Kyuhyun memang tidak suka pedas dan sayuran. Seharusnya Kyuhyun menjadi karnivora saja kalau begini.

Saat pemikiran anehnya terus mengalir, suara singkat dari ponselnya yang menandakan ada pesan masuk, membuat Kyuhyun langsung fokus kesana. Sepertinya Sungmin memang tidak ada kerjaan apa-apa, dia cepat sekali membalas pesan Kyuhyun.

_[Aku benar-benar sudah lapar… cepatlah datang Kyuhyun yang tampan si pengantar _Jajangmyun_. Benar, aku mencari uang dan surat berharga di _flat-_mu tadi siang, tapi aku malah seperti orang __yang __bodoh ketika berhenti didepan pintu _flat-_mu. Cepat beritahu aku _passcode-_nya karena kau sudah tahu milikku!]_

"Hahahah! Enak saja!"

Kyuhyun langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan memandang ke sekitarnya lalu mengelus dadanya tanpa sadar. Dia kira, karena dia tertawa lumayan kencang dan berbicara dengan ponselnya, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melihat sinis kearahnya. –untungnya tidak.

Baru saja jempolnya ingin mengetik balasan, pelayan wanita itu memberi tahu bahwa pesanannya sudah siap. Dia menyerahkan _plastic bag _putih seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali."

.

* * *

.

"Permisi, pesanan J_ajangmyun _dari Restorant _Ittagu _datang."

Sungmin tertawa lebar –yang tentu saja tanpa suara, setelah membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun sambil mencubit lengan atas lelaki itu. Setelah itu, ia membuat gestur _silahkan-masuk_ dengan tangannya dan bergaya ala resepsionis hotel yang menyambut tamunya. Meladeni candaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan tanpa sadar ia mengacak rambut pendek Sungmin. "Sudah, ayo masuk. Aku sudah lapar."

Lelaki Februari itu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tersenyum tipis sembari menutup pintu _flat-_nya kembali. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menyentuh rambutnya sendiri kembali. Hatinya terasa sedang ada kembang api didalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, pendek?"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah duduk tenang diatas sofa sambil menatap televisi. Namun setelah sadar akan ketidak-hadirannya Sungmin di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin dengan bingung.

Perempuan itu sedang memegang rambutnya atau kepalanya? Didepan pintu sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Sungmin langsung melotot dan menampar kepala belakang Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia benar-benar kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Ternyata tetangganya ini bukan orang yang ramah jika kau sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam dunianya.

Apa? Masuk kedalam dunianya?

Iya, Sungmin sudah merasa begitu. Tapi dia benar-benar bahagia. Apa dia bisa menolak sejuta pesona yang dipancarkan lelaki itu? Tentu saja, tidak.

"Sudah sana," Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya membuat gesture pada Sungmin untuk mengambil alat makan kedapur. "Kyuhyun yang tampan harus dilayani dengan baik. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mendecih. Dengan langkah berat kecampur hati yang meledak-ledak ia mengerjakan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

Sungmin sepenuhnya paham. Mungkin memang aslinya Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang suka berbicara seperti itu? Atau… opsi kedua adalah, Kyuhyun sengaja berkata dengan majas sarkasmeitu untuk memancing emosi Sungmin. Siapa tahu Sungmin akan kelepasan satu dua kata. Bisa saja 'kan?

Tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan bisa. Setinggi apapun level hinaan dari kalimat-kalimatnya, Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Ya benar, diam.

Lagipula, Kyuhyun sendiri yang berkata di pesannya dengan Sungmin tadi siang. Bahwa dia berusaha untuk menggagalkan acara taruhan Sungmin. Mungkin salah satu caranya adalah berkata dengan lidah tajamnya itu.

Saat Sungmin kembali ke sofa, bertepatan dengan lelaki itu yang baru saja mematikan ponselnya. Seperti baru saja mengakhiri panggilan dengan seseorang. Karena Sungmin juga agak sedikit mendengar seseorang yang bercakap-cakap dari arah ruang tamunya.

Sungmin memilih untuk duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, di salah satu sofa yang panjang. Perempuan itu menatap Kyuhyun sambil menaruh mangkuk yang dibawanya dari dapur keatas meja. Pancaran matanya seolah bertanya dengan siapa Kyuhyun berbicara lewat telpon.

"Penasaran?"

Jawaban dengan nada bicara yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu hanya Sungmin balas dengan tatapan sinis. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin membuat Sungmin berbicara. Sungmin tidak tahu sebelumnya jika Kyuhyun sebegitu menyebalkannya.

Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah. Memilih untuk tidak penasaran lagi dengan siapa Kyuhyun berbicara di line telpon. Mungkin untuk selanjutnya, Sungmin juga tidak akan penasaran dengan terang-terangan seperti tadi dengan Kyuhyun.

Masih terus terngaung di telinganya bagaimana dia melafalkan 'penasaran?' dengan nada yang menggantung diujung kalimat. Serta senyum yang sok ramah itu. Sungmin malas memikirkannya.

Sungguh!

"Omong-omong _jajangmyun _punyaku yang tidak pedas dan tidak ada sayurnya." Kyuhyun mengamati dua mangkuk yang ada dihadapannya. Namun mengapa tidak ada bedanya sama sekali? Dua-duanya terlihat sama dengan saus berwarna hitam.

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut terus mencoba mencari tahu yang mana _jajangmyun _miliknya dan milik Sungmin. Ini akan menjadi masalah jika Kyuhyun memakan _jajangmyun_ Sungmin yang Kyuhyun tahu, itu berasa pedas.

Catat, Kyuhyun tidak suka pedas.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun malah memanggil perempuan itu. Mencoba meminta pendapat. Sungmin baru saja selesai membereskan bungkusan _jajangmyun_ dan ia masukkan kedalam _plastic bag._

Sungmin mendongak dengan alis yang bertaut.

Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit yang masih terbungkus rapih. Ia beranjak menggunakan sumpit itu untuk menunjuk dua _jajangmyun _dihadapannya.

"Menurutmu, mana yang punyaku dan punyamu?"

Saat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati Sungmin juga sedang menatapnya dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung. Karena tangan Kyuhyun yang memang jahil, ia menoyor dahi Sungmin dengan sumpit yang ada ditangannya.

Perempuan itu tidak mengeluh sedikitpun. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya menahan semua rasa kesalnya. Sungmin tahu, ia harus sabar. _Extra special super duper_ sabar.

Karena kesal, Sungmin mengambil saja asal salah satu mangkuk. Ia memakannya dengan santai sambil menonton televisi 32 inch dihadapannya. Dengan segala sikap cueknya, Sungmin terus saja menatap kedepan mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung soal _yang-mana-_jajangmyun-_milikku._

"Bagaimana _jajangmyun_ yang itu? Apa pedas?"

Sungmin berhenti makan. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya dengan bingung dan sedikit kesal. Tentu saja, ia kesal. Kyuhyun sudah memanggilnya pendek, ia berkata dengan gayanya seolah Sungmin adalah adik kelas yang harus ditindas, Kyuhyun juga baru saja menampar dahinya dengan sumpit. Dan kini, Sungmin sudah lapar, lelaki itu masih saja bingung dengan _jajangmyun_ miliknya.

"Oh ayolah Sungmin. Tadi aku membeli dua _jajangmyun._ Satu pedas, untukmu. Satunya lagi tidak pedas dan tidak pakai sayur. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa makan pedas." Kali ini lelaki itu malah berujar dengan wajahnya yang dibuat melas. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan Sungmin untuk balas dendam?

Sungmin menunjuk mangkuk miliknya dengan sumpit digenggamannya, lalu membuat gesture pedas dengan mengibaskan tangan didepan mulutnya.

"Oh, benar punyamu yang pedas?"

Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali. Terlihat meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan yang ini." Kyuhyun begitu antusias dengan _jajangmyun_ yang tersisa satu-satunya diatas meja. "Selamat makan."

Ia begitu yakin dan sama sekali tidak mencurigai Sungmin yang sedang memakan _jajangmyun _yang sebenarnya tidak pedas. Jadi, _jajangmyun _yang tersisa itu sebenarnya pedas. Punya Kyuhyun –yang tidak pedas, ada didalam mangkuk yang Sungmin pegang dan sedang Sungmin makan sekarang.

Bahkan ia juga tak tahu jika Sungmin tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan sedang menghitung mundur dalam hatinya.

1,

2,

3,

"ASTAGA!"

Pas sekali. Dalam hitungan Sungmin yang ketiga, Kyuhyun membanting mangkuk itu keatas meja. Untungnya tidak pecah, hanya isinya yang sedikit berhamburan keluar. Membuat Sungmin kaget setengah tidak percaya dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan.

'_apa segitunya dia tidak menyukai pedas?'_

Sejenak, Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah.

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraih selembar tissue yang tersedia diatas meja. Ia melipat tissue tersembut menjadi segiempat yang kecil. Lalu menutupi bibirnya yang tebal.

Mengerti Kyuhyun yang butuh air putih, dan ini adalah _flat _miliknya, Sungmin langsung meluncur ke dapur secepat kilat. Membawa gelas dan satu teko penuh berisi air putih.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega saat menyadari Sungmin membawa air yang tidak dingin. Jika ingin meredakan rasa pedasnya, Kyuhyun harus meminum air putih biasa saja. Jika itu air putih dingin, maka pedasnya akan bertambah parah.

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum air putih dari gelas yang baru saja Sungmin sodorkan, dengan pandangan bingung dan sedikit bersalah. Padahal Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun hanya menyendok sedikit kuah dari mie hitam pedas itu. Dan reaksinya sampai segininya.

Dapat dengan jelas Sungmin lihat. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih tebal dan berubah warna hingga merah muda. Seperti wanita yang memakai lipstick terlalu _menor._

Sungguh… Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah.

Lagipula, Sungmin tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang akan bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu hanya karena sesuap kuah. Pantas saja, ketika Kyuhyun datang kemarin malam, ia membawa _jajangmyun _yang tidak pedas. Namun malam ini, Kyuhyun bahkan menanyakan apa yang Sungmin suka terlebih dahulu. Dia mulai menghargai Sungmin… 'kan?

Akhirnya, Sungmin memilih untuk menaruh satu tangannya dibahu Kyuhyun. Menepuknya pelan seolah sedang meminta maaf yang dalam. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sekarang.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih tissue, dan menutup bibirnya. Sepertinya ia malu dengan perubahan bibirnya itu didepan Sungmin.

Tangan kiri Sungmin yang tadinya masih menepuk bahu Kyuhyun kini perlahan terhenti. Sekarang Sungmin bingung, bagaimana Kyuhyun akan makan malam? Sebab, _jajangmyun_ yang harusnya dimakan Kyuhyun sudah disentuh olehnya. Sedangkan _jajangmyun _yang tersisa, pedas.

Sungmin menusuk-nusuk lengan Kyuhyun. Memberi tanda bahwa perempuan sedang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh pelan. Sungmin langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menaruh didepan wajahnya yang ditundukkan. Ia benar-benar meminta maaf atas kejadian yang benar-benar tidak diduga itu.

Kyuhyun diam tidak menanggapi.

Akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya. Mengandalkan satu-satunya alat yang bisa dijadikan komunikasi.

_[aku benar-benar meminta maaf Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu bahwa akan terjadi seperti itu. Sekarang, apa tidak apa jika kau menunggu sebentar disini, sementara aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu? Kau ingin apa?]_

Setelah mendengar suara nada singkat dari ponselnya, Kyuhyun membacanya perlahan masih dengan satu tangannya yang menahan tissue di bibirnya.

Ia mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku kemejanya, lalu beranjak dari sofa. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku pulang saja, Sungmin."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Terasa jantungnya jatuh hingga kedasar bumi. Ia sudah meminta maaf, ia tahu ia salah, dan ketika itu semua tidak dianggap karena dia terlalu kecewa dengan salahmu, itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Blam

Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari _flat _Sungmin. Bantingan pintu itu cukup membuat Sungmin sadar bahwa Kyuhyun kesal. Mungkin marah?

Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan sisa-sisa _jajangmyun _yang tidak termakan. Disitu, Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah. Ia baru menyadari satu hal baru.

Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang karyawan kantor biasa. Gajinya adalah untuk menghidupi dirinya selama sebulan. Dan dua bungkus _jajangmyun _tadi, adalah dibeli dengan uang Kyuhyun yang kini terbuang begitu saja. Sungmin benar-benar merasa berada dipojok dunia.

Walaupun niatnya adalah untuk membalas Kyuhyun yang kerap kali pedas dengan lidahnya pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tahu, mengerjai orang yang tidak bisa makan pedas seperti itu, bukan ide jahil yang bagus. Ia kelewatan.

Sungmin mengukir senyum perih. Ia harus meminta maaf secepatnya pada Kyuhyun.

Ketika Sungmin beranjak dari sofa, ia baru menyadari tas kerja lelaki itu tertinggal disofanya. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu kesal dan bingung. Sampai tidak ingat dengan barang bawaannya sendiri.

Sungmin memilih untuk membiarkan tas itu disana. Mungkin nanti Kyuhyun akan datang kemari atau mengambilnya besok pagi. Eh, itu sangat tidak sopan. Lebih baik kau saja yang mengembalikannya sendiri.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan Sungmin. Apa yang akan terjadi pada rasa kesalnya saat melihat wajah Sungmin lagi?

Ia menaruh mangkuk itu dimeja makan. Memutuskan untuk menaruh _jajangmyun _yang pedas disana, sedangkan ia harus menghabiskan satunya lagi karena ia menghargai apa yang Kyuhyun beli untuknya.

Saat ingin memasukkan mie itu kedalam mulutnya, listrik padam.

Sungmin merutuk dalam hati dan membanting sumpit entah kemana. Ia benar-benar berharap Donghae ada disini. Dengan nalurinya, ia mulai mencoba meraba-raba tembok dan berjalan kearah pintu luar untuk mencari cahaya.

.

* * *

.

"Benar, sepertinya tertinggal di _flat _Sungmin." Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya setelah mengingat dimana ia menaruh tas kerjanya, dimana disana ada dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini.

Tangannya tidak berhenti-henti menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sedang kesal dengan perempuan itu, tapi kerjaannya tertinggal disana.

"ARRGHH!"

"Eh?"

Ia tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Karena memang hanya ada dirinya disana sendiri yang mendadak kebingungan karena lampu di _flat-_nya mati tiba-tiba.

Tangannya meraih ponsel disaku celananya, lalu mendesah lega. Setidaknya ponsel dan dompetnya masih ada disakunya. Dua barang penting itu memang harus ada selalu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk disofanya dengan ponsel yang terus menyala. Memantulkan cahaya ke dindingnya. Matanya agak pusing jika harus melihat kedalam kegelapan.

_RRR… RRR…_

_Donghae-_hyung_ calling…_

"Ya, ada apa _hyung_?"

"_Kau dimana sekarang!"_

Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab namun malah mengerutkan keningnya karena Donghae menelponnya dengan nada yang langsung tinggi. Ia tidak paham dengan yang terjadi.

"Di _flat. _Ada apa _hyung? _Lalu, kenapa suaramu juga bisik-bisik begitu?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari sana. _"Ya, mana boleh aku memakai ponsel secara bebas. Kau kenapa ada di _flat_, hah? Kau tidak sadar sekarang listrik di beberapa titik di daerah Seoul sedang dipadamkan?"_

"Ah…" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk atas jawabannya tentang _mengapa-Donghae-berbisik-bisik_. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Darimana _hyung _tahu kalau listrik disini padam?"

"_Ya bocah! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan! Sungmin baru saja mengirimiku pesan memberitahuku kalau disana listrik padam dia sedang ketakutan sekarang! Dan apa kau lupa apa saja yang harus kau lakukan pada Sungmin selama kepergianku?"_

Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika ia baru saja mengingat suatu hal yang benar-benar ia lupakan. Tidak peduli lagi, Donghae yang berteriak _'halo, halo, kyuhyun!'_, lelaki cho itu langsung melesat ke _flat _sebelah. Mulutnya terus saja merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

"Bodoh, Kyuhyun! Kau bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa!"

"_Selain mengingatkan untuk sarapan, kau juga harus sering-sering main ke flat-ku dan Sungmin anggap saja rumah sendiri, Kyuhyun-ah… seperti biasa saat kau main setelah bekerja dari kantor. Oh ya, satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Cho. Sungmin punya trauma. Dia tidak bisa berada didalam kegelapan. Ada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, yang membuatnya seperti orang gila jika sendirian didalam gelap. Jika suatu saat listrik padam, kau harus cepat membawanya keluar dari sana. Mengerti?" _

Itu adalah nasihat Donghae tentang Sungmin yang diamanahkan pada Kyuhyun untuk menjaganya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun… begitu bodoh…

"SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun sudah lupa kalau ia sedang kesal dengan Sungmin. Ia sudah lupa soal bibirnya. Saat tangannya gemetar menekan tombol-tombol _passcode flat _Sungmin, tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun merasakan matanya basah. Ia benar-benar panik sekaligus khawatir. Beberapa kali jemarinya salah menekan tombol. Setelah ter_accept, _Kyuhyun langsung mendorong pintunya kasar lalu masuk kedalam dan meneriakkan nama perempuan itu berulang kali.

"Sungmin! Kau dimana?!"

Gelap. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Sungmin…" suara Kyuhyun mulai melunak.

Dalam rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan, Kyuhyun masih bisa berpikir dan ingat bahwa ia masih menyimpan ponsel disakunya yang bisa dijadikan sebagai sumber sinar. Walaupun tidak begitu berpengaruh.

"Lee Sungmin! Disaat seperti ini, kau masih bisa mempertahankan taruhan bodohmu, hah?!" Kyuhyun mengarahkan ponselnya ke segala arah. Ia teringat, Sungmin sedang dalam masa taruhan dan tidak mungkin menyahutnya. "Bunyikan apa saja yang ada didekatmu, apa saja!"

Klang

Refleks, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah dapur. Suara itu berasal dari dapur. Disana gelap bukan main. Perlahan kaki Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah sana, dan matanya semakin terbelalak lebar saat mendengar suara sesegukan tangis.

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun melihatnya, dia meringkuk, mengecilkan dirinya dibawah meja makan. Didekatnya tidak ada apa-apa. Terang saja dia tidak bisa memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun tentang dimana dia berada.

"Ya Tuhan! Cepat keluar dari sana!"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan layar ponselnya kearah Sungmin. Membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas. Perempuan itu sedang merangkak keluar dari meja makan kearahnya sambil terus menahan sesegukan.

Entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, Kyuhyun merasa lega sekali ketika tubuh kecil itu sudah ada dalam rengkuhannya. Berulang kali bibir tebal itu mengucap rasa syukur pada Tuhan sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin, menenangkannya.

"Ayo, kita keluar dari sini."

Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya. Mulai memimpin jalan keluar masih hanya dengan berbekal cahaya dari ponselnya. Dapat ia rasakan sebelah tangan Sungmin melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Erat sekali. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kausnya ditarik terlalu kuat.

'_apa dia sebegitu takutnya?'_

BRAK

Dalam kegelapan, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak dapat melihat jelas. Akhirnya pun Sungmin harus terjatuh karena entah tersandung apa. Karena tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari bahunya, membuatnya ikut tertarik saat Sungmin terjatuh.

Hingga Sungmin mengaduh sakit karena punggungnya yang bertubrukan dengan lantai, juga Kyuhyun yang selanjutnya menimpa dirinya.

"Ah… ma-maaf…" Kyuhyun tersadar pertama. Ia menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mulai bangun perlahan. Namun, saat Kyuhyun melihat kebawah, kearah wajah Sungmin. Ia terdiam.

Cahaya remang-remang yang entah berasal dari mana, membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Wajah manis itu begitu dekat.

'_Ya Tuhan…'_

Begitu banyak benang yang ruwet didalam otaknya. Ia tak seharusnya memandang Sungmin. Tak seharusnya. Sungmin punya sahabatnya sendiri. Tak seharusnya Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti itu yang kini berimbas ke hatinya yang entah mengapa berdenyut.

Perih dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Kyuhyun baru pertama kali melihat wajah itu dari sedekat ini. Dan itu sungguh luar biasa. Namun, selain itu, fakta bahwa dia milik Donghae juga harus tetap diserap oleh akal sehatnya.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya yang masih lemas, mengharuskan tangannya untuk bertumpu ketika bangkit berdiri. Ia tak melihat apa-apa. Hingga saat tangannya bertumpu entah pada apa yang terasa lunak, Sungmin menggeram tertahan.

Kyuhyun menunduk kebawah. Menyadari bahwa ia menumpu berat badannya dengan telapak tangan yang menekan selangkangan Sungmin. Dan… telapaknya tidak mungkin berdusta, karena ia bisa merasakan sendiri alat kelamin yang tidak dimiliki oleh wanita ada diantara kedua kaki Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun baru saja menekannya kencang.

"Ya Tuhan, k-kau… laki-laki?"

* * *

Silence, Bab 3 by Pretty

**T.B.C**

* * *

Wahahaha

tujuh rebu words bahahahahaha semangat banget ini jari kalau udah menari diatas keyboard. Tapi ngaret update-nya, mian!

Okay, disini pretty akan sedikit menyampaikan sesuatu.

Kemarin ada typo. Ga ada yang nyadar kan? Yaudah bagus.

Terus… pada bingung. Oh ya, tentu saja. Wahahaha… apa disini sudah agak jelas?

Pretty ada wawancara dengan majalah vogue nih guys. Simak ya.

_**Q: Sungmin bisu?**_

A: Sudah dijelaskan diatas. Kalian bisa mencari jawabannya sendiri… itu up to kalian ya, mau anggepnya gimana hihihi

_**Q: Sungmin itu adik atau pacar Donghae sih?**_

A: Ahem… apa kurang jelas ya? Pas di bab 2 kemarin, pas scene Kyuhyun kelaperan abis itu kedapur dan ketemu orang yang mau mukul dia pake spatula, kan akhirnya dia nanya ke Donghae, itu siapa, dan Donghae jawab itu Sungmin, dan itu kekasihnya… masih kurang jelaskah?... *pasrah*

_**Q: kata-katanya jangan disingkat**_

A: setelah saya cari… saya hanya menemukan kata yang dimaksud adalah "hP". Maksudnya ini bukan hape, tapi merk laptopnya ….T_T

_**Q: Kyuhyun dan Manager Song bakal balikan?**_

A: Wah, tentu saja itu rahasia hehe

_**Q: Sungmin udah kenal Kyuhyun sebelumnya? Masa lalu mereka?**_

A: akan dikupas perlahan… pake piso apa nih?

_**Q: Apa ini arti dari judulnya silence?**_

A: ya.. boleh dibilang gitu…

_**Q: Fantasy?**_

A: sudah muncul dikit tanpa kalian sadari

_**Q: Flat Sungmin sendiri?**_

A: Well… kayak ini loh biasanya kan… Misalnya rumah kalian ya. Kan isinya ada kalian sendiri, mamah, papah, adek kakak. Secara hukum itu memang bukan rumah kalian… rumah itu punya papah kalian kan? tapi kalian tanpa sadar suka gini kan… "Ayo main kerumah gue aja…" nah… begitulah. Jadi aslinya, Donghae sama Sungmin itu tinggal satu flat. Terbukti dari yang pembukaan di bab 2. Tapi, Donghae lagi wamil, jadi Sungmin tinggal sendirian di flatnya. Begitulohhh bapak bapak emak emak…

_**Q: ini GS? **_

A: WKWK maap udah bikin salah paham. Tapi seinget pretty, saya nulis [Kyumin, YAOI] kan di summary-nya.. hehe

Done.

Hehe, pretty mulai bawel dan mengotori bab 3 wahaha..

Okedeh, ditunggu ripiyu kaka kaka-nya yah. Moga ga pada ilpil sama ep-ep gaje ini *_*

Bye!


	4. A Circle

"Ini."

Sungmin mendongak sambil tersenyum saat Kyuhyun datang dan menyerahkan satu botol kopi kalengan hangat.

Kyuhyun mengambil duduk disebelah kanan Sungmin. Membuka minuman yang sama dengan Sungmin itu dengan bunyi yang khas. Saat ini mereka sedang berada ditaman yang jauh dari gedung _flat _mereka.

Mengapa jauh?

Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Sungmin ke taman dekat _flat _mereka. Namun, karena taman itu dekat _flat _mereka yang padam listrik, tentu saja taman itu juga gelap gulita. Lampu-lampu besar yang biasa meneranginya padam semua.

Jadilah mereka berjalan agak jauh. Padahal kalau tahu begitu, Kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkan motornya untuk mencapai taman ini. Tidak tahu dan tidak terpikirkan kalau taman yang dekat dengan _flat_ mereka itu ternyata ikut padam listrik.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya perjalanan yang kali ini bagi Kyuhyun bukan lagi jauh. Tapi, benar-benar sangat jauh. Otaknya masih belum bisa berhenti menerima kenyataan dari yang baru saja terjadi.

Sungmin adalah seorang laki-laki.

Sama sepertinya.

'_Ya Tuhan…' _

Hatinya seolah terbagi menjadi dua rasa. Disatu rasa, entah mengapa Kyuhyun kecewa karena tahu bahwa Sungmin ternyata adalah laki-laki yang selama ini Kyuhyun sukai dalam bentuk yang ia kira perempuan. Disatu sisi lagi, Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah menjadikan alat kelamin Sungmin sebagai penumpu ketika ia berdiri tadi.

Sungguh…

Ia benar-benar bingung…

Kaget. Tentu saja. Namun, ia juga merasa bersalah. Pasti punya Sungmin sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajah kesakitan dari lelaki mungil itu sedari tadi. Apa dia menahannya?

Tanpa terasa, ia terus saja menghela napas yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu mengetikkan pesan.

_DRRT…_

Diantara pikirannya yang ruwet. Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak sendiri mencoba meraih ponselnya yang tidak ia sadari berada dimana. Seingatnya tadi, ia menggunakan ponsel itu untuk kebutuhan cahayanya saat mati listrik tadi. Tapi ia merasakan getaran yang sangat ia hapal itu disuatu tempat entah dimana.

Sampai akhirnya, Sungmin menusuk-nusuk lengan atasnya dan memberi tahu bahwa ponsel hitam Kyuhyun ada diatas kursi taman yang mereka duduki terletak diantara mereka.

"Oh."

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya sambil tangan satunya membuka ponselnya.

_[Kenapa menghela napas terus? Berisik, tahu tidak?]_

Sebuah senyuman langsung tercipta begitu ia selesai membaca. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa, Kyuhyun menjawabnya. Dengan jujur.

_[Tentu saja kepikiran insiden tadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sungmin. Apa masih sakit?]_

Tangan Kyuhyun benar-benar gatal ingin menyentuhnya ketika melihat didepan matanya sendiri bagaimana pipi Sungmin berubah menjadi merah muda saat membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun. Kenyataan bahwa Sungmin adalah laki-laki, seolah tidak bisa diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun bersedia menjadi saksi bahwa Sungmin memang benar-benar manis. Walaupun dengan rambutnya yang pendek itu.

_[Haruskah aku menjawabnya?]_

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun membalas setelah menyadari jam dipojok atas kanan ponselnya menunjukkan angka hampir tengah malam.

_[Jujur saja. Tak ada salahnya jujur padaku, Sungmin. Aku tidak keberatan mengetahuinya. Masih sakit ya?]_

Sungmin hampir saja tersedak dengan kopinya yang baru saja diteguknnya.

Satu hal yang baru ditangkapnya.

Kyuhyun ternyata suka orang yang jujur. Benar begitu 'kan? Tanpa sadar, Sungmin tersenyum sinis untuk dirinya sendiri.

_[Coba kau bayangkan punyamu sendiri ditekan dengan kencang tanpa aba-aba apapun. Bagaimana rasanya?]_

Lelaki Februari itu menghela napas. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Masalahnya dia tidak pernah mengalami hal tersebut.

_[Mana kutahu, Sungmin. Tidak pernah ada yang melakukan hal tersebut padaku.]_

Untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun merasa pesan yang baru saja ia kirim pada Sungmin terlalu vulgar. Namun melihat tawa pelan dari manusia disebelahnya, Kyuhyun merasa semakin menyesal telah mengirim pesan itu. Pasti Sungmin akan menghinanya habis-habisan.

_[Kau sudah 21 'kan? Aku tebak, kau tidak pernah punya pacar sama sekali __ya__? Jangan-jangan kau juga belum pernah berciuman!]_

Sungmin terlalu bersemangat membalas pesan Kyuhyun. Sampai ia tidak menyadari beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Karena ia duduk ditaman semalam ini hanya dengan celana pendek dan kaus tipis dalam suhu Korea yang mencekam kulit.

_[Lee Sungmin, ini benar-benar diluar topik.]_

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memakai celana training panjang dan kaus. Itu lumayan. Tidak begitu membuatnya kedinginan.

_[Baiklah, apa sebaiknya kita pulang? Sudah malam. Sepertinya listrik sudah hidup kembali.]_

_[Tidak sebelum kau memaafkan aku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sungguh. Kau benar-benar terlihat kesakitan dari tadi. Kau terus saja menggigit bibirmu.]_

Sontak Sungmin membuka gigitan pada bibirnya sendiri setelah membaca pesan itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar memperhatikannya ternyata.

_[Iya, tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun. Nanti sakitnya juga hilang sendiri. Dan aku juga ingin minta maaf soal… jajangmyun. Bibirmu masih agak bengkak…]_

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pesannya cepat.

_[Baiklah, kita saling memaafkan saja. Lupakan saja… ayo kita pulang.]_

Ini benar-benar aneh. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, tetap berkomunikasi, namun dengan ponsel.

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin bangkit. Namun lagi-lagi ponselnya kembali bergetar singkat.

_[Sebentar Kyuhyun. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.]_

Kyuhyun kembali duduk sambil mengetik. _ [Apa Sungmin? _Passcodeflat_ku?]_

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggeleng lalu mengetik balasannya.

_[Apa aku begitu cantik hingga kau mengira aku wanita dan begitu kaget saat tahu aku laki-laki?]_

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi taman dan membuang kaleng kopinya entah kemana. Etika yang tidak patut ditiru.

_[Kalau kau ingin tahu jawabannya, ayo berdiri dan kita pulang. Aku besok harus kerja. Aku beritahu sambil jalan pulang.]_

Sungmin berdiri. Mulai berjalan pelan sambil terus mengikuti Kyuhyun didepannya. Dia menusuk-nusuk punggung tinggi Kyuhyun meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil itu agar mereka berjalan bersampingan. Ia sudah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana training-nya.

Ia berbisik pada Sungmin, "Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu padamu… bahwa…" Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar menghela napas dan membuat Sungmin harus menahan tubuhnya yang merinding geli akibat terpaan napas dari lelaki itu yang sangat drastis dengan udara sekitarnya.

"…milikmu terasa sangat kecil ditanganku! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

.

Silence

.

Bab 4

.

Swing rated. Hurt/comfort. Boys Love_. A little bit_ fantasy. Romance. OOC.

.

Typos. OOC.. boys love.. etc..

.

Kyu Min

.

Dilarang keras, meng_copy, _menjiplak, menyalin ulang, memplagiarism tanpa seizin Pretty. Semua plot, cerita, bahasa, milik saya pribadi. Mohon hargai.

.

Selamat Membaca! *_*

.

.

* * *

"Kyuhyun."

Siwon merasa benar-benar gerah melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus saja sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tentu saja, ini masih pagi, dan temannya itu sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya layaknya _orang penting_.

Sebagai teman dan orang yang duduk disebelahnya, Siwon terus menyenggol-nyenggol lengannya. Ia ingin memberi tahu dan ingin membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa mereka sekarang sedang ada didalam ruang rapat. Namun suaranya tidak akan didengar jika hanya bisik-bisik.

Mungkin Manager Song tidak melihat kesibukan Kyuhyun karena wanita itu terus saja setia menatap layar proyektor sedari tadi dengan remote ditangannya. Menjelaskan entah apa itu yang tidak Kyuhyun perhatikan.

Dengan pelan, Siwon menggeret kursi beroda yang didudukinya. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan sedikit suara yang akan membuat seisi ruangan tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya.

Setelah dekat dengan Kyuhyun, ia berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Matikan ponselmu sebelum Manager Song melihatmu, kawan."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Siwon-_hyung._"

_[Apa? Kau sedang ada di kamar mandi?]_

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan saat membaca balasan pesan dari Sungmin. Tapi tak lama kemudian gerat tawanya harus hilang karena suara ketukan dari pintu kamar mandi yang sedang ia masuki.

"Bisakah lebih cepat?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sedari tadi ia sudah berjuang mencari tempat yang sunyi dan jauh dari Siwon yang akan cerewet jika melihat Kyuhyun dengan ponsel. Setelah dari ruang rapat yang untungnya tidak sampai ditegur oleh Manager-nya, Kyuhyun memang awalnya hanya berniat menuntaskan hasrat buang air kecilnya di kamar mandi.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika… Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ditempat ini tidak akan ada yang menganggunya dan tidak akan ada yang menyuruhnya untuk mematikan ponselnya. Tapi saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sedang dipakainya, ia refleks melihat kearah jam tangannya.

Hampir jam makan siang.

"Memangnya aku berapa lama disini?", ia berbisik.

TOK TOK TOK

"Apa masih lama?" seseorang entah siapa berteriak dari luar. Suara yang sama dengan yang tadi.

Kyuhyun berdesis, "Seperti tidak ada toilet lain saja." Ia bangkit dari closet duduk yang sedari tadi ia duduki dengan menutup tutupnya agar bisa ia jadikan tempat duduk.

Setelah mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku, Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah sinis. Seolah kegiatannya benar-benar terganggu.

"Ya, aku selesai."

.

* * *

_._

_[Memangnya kau tidak ada hal yang harus dikerjakan? Kau ini sedang di kantor 'kan, Kyuhyun?]_

_[Tidak, aku sedang ada di kafe untuk makan siang.]_

_[Aku hanya penasaran, mengapa sedari tadi kau bisa menjawab pesanku dengan begitu cepat. Setelah makan siang kau kembali ke kantor 'kan?]_

_[Itu rahasia aku harus kemana setelah makan siang. Mengapa kau jadi penasaran, Sungmin? Kau mulai menyukaiku, ya?]_

_[Aku bisa saja ke kantormu sekarang juga untuk mendapat jawabannya, Kyuhyun. Tentu saja aku penasaran. Bagaimana seorang karyawan sepertimu mendapat penghasilan tiap bulan namun kerjanya hanya bertukar pesan. Menyukaimu? Seseorang dengan mulut pedas benar-benar bukan seleraku, Kyuhyun. Maaf]_

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan setelah membaca pesan Sungmin di kalimat-kalimat terakhir. Jadi Sungmin tidak suka dengan orang yang bermulut pedas?

_Apa selama ini aku berkata kasar?_

_Apa selama ini aku …_

"Hey, kau bisa maju kedepan 'kan? Antrian didepanmu sedari tadi sudah kosong."

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara-suara yang berbisik.

"_Ada apa dengannya? Tersenyum seperti orang gila pada ponselnya lalu tiba-tiba melamun seperti itu."_

"_Apa dia tidak membawa jiwanya saat bangun tidur?"_

"_Karyawan kantor mana dia bisa diterima kalau kerjanya hanya bermain ponsel?"_

"_Ini bahkan hampir tiga menit kita mengantri." _

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun refleks memutar. Lalu ia mencoba untuk menulikan telinganya. "Mengapa mereka mirip sekali dengan Choi Siwon?"

.

* * *

.

_[Kau masih belum mau memberitahu _passcode_-mu? Aku benar-benar butuh uang, Kyuhyun]_

Tak ada ekspresi selain senyum yang bisa Kyuhyun gambarkan saat membaca pesan dari dia. Dia, Lee Sungmin.

_[Akan kuberitahu jika kau memberitahu aku sesuatu lebih dulu. Bagaimana?]_

Sedari tadi, lebih tepatnya lima menit yang lalu adalah jam pulang kantor. Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin mengendarai motornya. Dikarenakan ini adalah musim hujan. Resikonya besar sekali jika dia sudah tampan, lalu tiba-tiba hujan turun langsung deras saat ia sedang mengendarai sepeda motornya dan merusak wajah tampannya dan kemejanya yang sudah rapih. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jadilah, ia lebih memilih menaiki bus. Walaupun mengeluarkan uang lebih setiap harinya, itu lebih baik daripada jika akhirnya nanti ia sakit dan lebih banyak mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk rumah sakit yang merawatnya.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengetik pesan dengan satu tangannya. Jika keadaannya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk membalas pesan, pasti ia akan menundanya nanti dan mencari waktu jika ia sudah sempat.

Namun kali ini, saat bus sedang ramai-ramainya di jam pulang kantor, Kyuhyun dengan keahlian mendadaknya, begitu lihai berdiri diantara penumpang lainnya membalas pesan Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya harus berpegangan pada pegangan gantung yang disediakan dari bus-nya sendiri agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh jika supir menginjak rem.

_[Memberitahumu apa? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa ada aura menakutkan ya…]_

Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Untungnya kalau di bus sama sekali tidak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang orang lain lakukan. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang seperti _orang penting_ dengan ponselnya.

_[Kau bilang kau sedang tidak kuliah maupun kerja. Lalu teman mana yang mengajakmu taruhan? Lalu… apa yang kalian bertiga rebutkan sehingga kau begitu teguh untuk diam, bahkan saat mati lampu kemarin. Terakhir, bagaimana teman-temanmu tahu kalau kau dirumah sedang tidak berbicara atau berbicara? Bukankah teman-temanmu tidak melihatmu? Jadi, tidak masalah 'kan kalau kau berbicara ketika sedang dirumah? Toh, mereka tidak tahu 'kan?]_

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Dari sekian banyak pesan yang ia kirim, mungkin ini adalah yang paling panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk mematikan layar ponselnya lalu memasukkan ke sakunya. Pasti Sungmin akan lama sekali membalasnya.

_DRRT…_

Tidak seperti apa yang Kyuhyun kira. Tak berselang lama kemudian, Sungmin sudah membalasnya.

_[Kau sedang mewawancaraiku? Kau mulai penasaran denganku sekarang? Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukaiku ya?]_

"Ya…" jeda sebentar. "…mungkin." mulutnya menggumamkan satu jawaban singkat untuk dua pertanyaan yang pertama. Untuk kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan dengan nada menggantung, adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan ketiga dari Sungmin.

Baru saja jempolnya hendak membalas pesan Sungmin, bus yang ia naiki berhenti dengan gayanya yang khas. Membuat orang-orang didalamnya terdorong kedepan sedikit, lalu setelah itu kembali berdiri seperti biasa kembali.

Rupanya sudah sampai halte pemberhentian yang pertama. Kyuhyun tidak turun disana, ia butuh beberapa halte lagi setelah itu jalan dari sana hingga sampai gedung _flat_-nya.

Beberapa orang turun, hingga yang tadinya berdesak-desakan menjadi lebih lenggang. Kyuhyun mulai bisa menghirup pewangi ruangan yang ditaruh dalam pendingin bus. Itu agak lebih baik dari tadi.

Matanya menangkap satu kursi kosong tak jauh darinya. Ia berusaha berjalan kearah sana. Namun ia tidak tahu jika dari arah lain juga ada seorang wanita yang tengah melihat kursi kosong itu dan berniat ingin mendudukinya.

"Oh, kau saja."

"_Ne, kamsahamnida._"

Kyuhyun mengalah untuk perempuan yang kompak untuk menduduki bangku tersebut dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun itu adalah wanita remaja biasa, tidak sedang hamil atau bukan seorang manula, Kyuhyun harus tetap mengalah. Entahlah, hanya nuraninya yang bisa menjawab mengapa.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berdiri disisi kursi yang tadi sempat menjadi incarannya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ternyata perempuan yang tadi berebut kursi dengannya adalah,

"A…Sunkyu-ssi?"

.

* * *

.

BIP

"Hah…"

Tak ada acara televisi yang membuatnya tertarik jadi ia memutuskan untuk mematikannya saja. Ini sudah jadwalnya makan malam. Namun ia malah memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Ia hanya sedang malas membeli sesuatu keluar.

Sebelum menonton televisi tadi, Kyuhyun sudah melihat isi kulkasnya dan itu termasuk kedalam stok penuh karena kebetulan dia baru belanja beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi setelah ia menatap kompor, ia menghela napas malas.

Tahu akan terbiasa hidup sendiri seperti ini, membuatnya harus belajar mandiri saat masih di Busan dulu. Ibunya sering mengajarinya masak. Kyuhyun bisa masak memang. Tapi hasilnya tidak akan senikmat punya Ibunya, atau masakan _restorant. _Ia masih harus banyak belajar jika ingin masakannya enak.

Tapi sekarang, ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin belajar memasak. Keinginannya, adalah makanan sudah tersedia didepannya.

_Delivery?_

Ia harus berpikir dua kali. Ini masih awal bulan dan ia tidak bisa begitu boros terus-terusan makan dari _restorant._

Tapi…

Pada akhirnya, ia meraih ponselnya. Membuka menu _dial_ dan mengetikkan nomor _delivery Ittagu _yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia hapal.

"Telpon tidak ya?"

Omong-omong soal _Ittagu, _ia jadi teringat dengan Sungmin yang tidak membalas pesannya dari tadi sore. Seharian mereka terus bertukar pesan. Tadi sejak sore menjelang malam tadi, Sungmin tidak membalasnya lagi. Apa yang dia lakukan memangnya?

"Lebih baik aku telpon Sungmin saja." ia bergumam sambil mencari nomor ponsel Sungmin.

Tentu saja tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia mencari Sungmin. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah kemarin malam. Jadi, pada dasarnya, mereka belum bertemu sehari ini.

Dan… Kyuhyun merasa tidak tenang. Tidak tenang sama sekali.

Masih nada tunggu yang didengarnya. Dan ia menunggu dengan sabar.

Saat sudah didengarnya suara Sungmin mengetukkan jarinya pada ponselnya sendiri –memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah menerima panggilan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berbicara langsung pada intinya.

"Ke _flat _ku sekarang, tolong. Aku butuh bantuan."

PIP

.

* * *

.

"Hehe…"

Kyuhyun hanya membalas tatapan sengit Sungmin dengan cengirannya yang menampakkan giginya yang rapih.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin langsung melangkah maju dan memukuli bahu Kyuhyun. Dikarenakan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbicara, maka hanyalah seperti itu yang bisa ia ekspresikan pada Kyuhyun.

Siapa yang tidak kesal jika ada yang menelponmu tiba-tiba dan dalam durasi yang bahkan tidak ada lima detik apalagi setelah itu dia menyuruhmu datang ketempatnya seperti tidak tahu waktu saja. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun sekarat atau seringan-ringannya tetangganya itu terluka karena melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi ketika Sungmin sampai ke dalam _flat _Kyuhyun… melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk santai di sofa… dan ia mengatakan dengan begitu _manis_nya… "Sungmin, aku lapar. Aku sedang malas memasak."

Setelahnya ia menyengir dengan begitu lebarnya. Wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Sungmin ingin meninjunya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain memukulnya 'kan? Padahal Sungmin sedang khusyuk membaca buku diatas kasurnya. Tetangganya ini main ganggu begitu saja.

"Lagipula…" Kyuhyun bersuara. Membuat Sungmin yang masih memasang topeng kesal diwajahnya menoleh dengan begitu malas kearah wajah Kyuhyun.

"…bukankah kau pernah bilang _'kau bisa meminta balasan dari rasa terima kasihku kapan-kapan'_. Kau masih ingat 'kan kalau kau mengatakan itu di pesan kemarin?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya kali ini seolah Sungmin berada dipojokkan. Seolah-olah Sungmin akan semakin dikucilkan oleh tetangganya itu jika tidak mengingat.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Kau ini amnesia? Baru kemarin kau memintaku untuk membenarkan keran cuci piringmu, lalu kau bilang seperti itu di pesan kemarin."

Sungmin masih tampak mengingat-ingat. Dia merasa bahwa ia pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi untuk mengingat persisnya, Sungmin lupa.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih ponsel hitamnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja ruang tamu, lalu mengutak-atiknya agak lama. Sungmin tahu, dia sedang mencari bukti. Dan tak lama kemudian,

"Ini, kau bisa lihat ini 'kan? Kau sendiri yang mengirimkan pesan seperti ini padaku." Kyuhyun begitu semangat menunjuk-nunjuk bagian pesan kemarin. Dimana Sungmin memang berkata bahwa ia akan berhutang terima kasih pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa menerima, eoh?"

_[Aku sedang bertaruh dengan teman-temanku. Bertiga. Kami bertiga akan mogok berbicara. Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah berbicara denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Maaf jika merepotkan. Dan terima kasih untuk keran cucian piringnya. Kau bisa meminta balasan dari rasa terima kasihku kapan-kapan.]_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk setuju. Membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke dapur… aku kemarin sudah katakan padamu 'kan bahwa aku baru saja belanja? Jadi kulkasku penuh dengan makanan. Omong-omong Sungmin, apa saja yang bisa kau masak? Aku sebenarnya bisa masak, tapi masakanmu tidak pernah enak. Oh ya, aku punya lobak, wortel, sayur… dan oh, apa ini namanya… aku mengambilnya karena sedang diskon saja…"

Dengan wajah malas, Sungmin hanya bisa ikut berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun dan mendengar lelaki Cho itu berbicara panjang lebar layaknya seorang pemimpin tur keliling yang memperkenalkan daerah wisatanya.

Kyuhyun sedang berjongkok didepan kulkas yang terbuka pintunya. Sedangkan Sungmin berdiri disampingnya memperhatikannya dan mendengarnya yang masih berbicara.

Sampai akhirnya Sungmin mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya, dan menaruh ponsel itu tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Supaya lelaki itu berhenti berbicara dan langsung pada intinya saja.

_[Jadi, apa yang harus kumasak?]_

Seketika itu Kyuhyun menghentikan omongannya membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis karena melihat wajah kaget itu.

"Oh, apa saja, aku tidak masalah." Kyuhyun berdiri dan memandang Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah. Huh, begitulah manusia kalau ada maunya.

Sungmin kembali mengetik. Tak lama kemudian menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun kedepan wajahnya lagi.

_[Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja. Dan jangan menganggu, supaya masakannya cepat matang.]_

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kali ini tanpa memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Sehingga matanya ikut menyipit seperti pelangi. Ia membuat gesture hormat dengan tangan kanannya. "Baik, Chef Lee!"

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian Sungmin selesai. Ia memilih untuk membawa masakannya ke ruang tamu. Berhubung sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mengikuti alur film yang ia tonton sembari menunggu Sungmin di sofa.

Wajahnya yang tadi suram karena terus-terusan menatap televisi, tiba-tiba berubah bercahaya lagi karena melihat Sungmin membawa nampan dengan dua mangkuk yang masih beruap. Membuat hidung Kyuhyun dapat menangkap aroma masakan itu hingga membuat perutnya semakin lapar.

"Wah…" katanya antusias.

Matanya memandang kedepan, kearah meja makan didepannya yang sudah tersedia semangkuk nasi dan semangkuk entah apa itu yang pasti itu adalah apa yang baru saja Sungmin masak.

"Ini… apa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan sendok besi yang sudah digenggamnya.

Seketika itu Kyuhyun ingat bahwa Sungmin tidak sedang bisa bicara. Lelaki Lee itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

_[Tugasku sudah selesai 'kan? Aku bisa pulang sekarang?]_

"Ah… tidak. Kau disini saja. Temani aku makan. Lagipula, apa enaknya sendirian di _flat. _Lebih baik disini saja daripada sendiri. Bagaimana kalau nanti tiba-tiba mati lampu lagi? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika kau main ke _flat _tetanggamu 'kan? Cobalah untuk berteman baik dengan tetanggamu. Dan hey, aku menanyakan ini apa Sungmin?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk mangkuk keramik putih tersebut kembali. Ia sadar, ia sudah berbicara terlalu banyak karena terlalu gugup menyebutkan alasan mengapa Sungmin harus tetap disini. Alasan mengapa Sungmin harus menemaninya makan.

Sungmin tersenyum meledek. Ia benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan. Namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia kembali mengetikkan pesan di note pada ponselnya.

_[Itu sup lobak. Karyawan kantor bertubuh tengkorak sepertimu pasti sangat jarang makan sayur 'kan? Sudah sana makan. Jangan banyak tanya lagi.]_

Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang penuh arti menatap Sungmin. Tanpa sadar ia bergumam. "Terima kasih…"

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. Segera saja ia menatap televisi untuk mengalihkannya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu membingungkan untuknya.

"Oh ya Sungmin. Kau tidak makan?"

Kyuhyun baru sadar Sungmin hanya memasak sup lobak hanya untuk seorang saja. Ia memandang Sungmin penuh tanya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin ber-_mouthing_ 'aku sudah makan tadi…' Kyuhyun mengangguk paham setelahnya. Dalam diam akhirnya ia menghabiskan sup lobak yang begitu lezat buatan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bukannya benci sayuran. Hanya saja, ia harus makan sayur dengan sesuatu yang enak secara bersamaan. Misalnya, dulu Ibunya senang sekali membuat pizza berisi sayuran. Atau… semacam telur gulung penuh dengan sayuran didalamnya. Begitulah Kyuhyun.

Namun sup lobak ini… Kyuhyun sama sekali tak masalah. Selain karena ia sudah lapar sekali, ia memakannya karena ini Sungmin yang memasak.

"Jika kau bosan, kau bisa menonton film saja. Pilih saja disitu," Kyuhyun menunjuk lemari penyimpanan DVD disebelah televisinya. "Daripada menonton acara idol idol grup jaman sekarang."

Sungmin berjalan pelan kearah sana. Sepertinya dia memang menuruti saran Kyuhyun saja untuk menonton _movie._

Akhirnya ia membawa dua keping DVD dengan tempatnya ke sofa. Ia ingin meminta pendapat pada Kyuhyun lebih baik yang mana. Ia kembali duduk ke sofa single, dan mengacungkan DVD itu kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disofa panjang.

"Coba kesini."

Mungkin… menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas film apa yang sedang Sungmin pegang untuk dimintai pendapatnya. Tapi bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tahu dua DVD yang Sungmin genggam itu. Setidaknya sudah pernah menontonnya meskipun tidak berkali-kali.

'_coba kesini' _hanyalah… sebuah… perintah agar Sungmin pindah duduk menjadi disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuknya keatas meja dan beralih mempertimbangkan kedua DVD tersebut sambil mengunyah nasi. "Seleramu… seperti ini?"

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat karena bingung. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan dua film yang ia pilih? Lagipula Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu kedua film tersebut. Belum pernah sama sekali Sungmin menontonnya.

"Wind struck dan… Miracle of Giving Fool?" Kyuhyun membandingkan dua film tersebut. "Kau suka Jun Jihyun?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kau tahu, kau memilih yang keduanya sama-sama memiliki akhir sedih. Tapi.. ini saja menurutku. Aku suka ini karena filmtidak harus selalu tentang percintaan."

Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu DVD yang Sungmin genggam di tangan kanannya. Luarannya, menampakkan wajah sang aktor Cha Taehyun dan aktrisnya adalah Ha Jiwon. Ada sebuah tulisan hangul, babo diatasnya.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Sungmin berdiri dari sana. Menaruh DVD yang tidak dipilih oleh Kyuhyun ke tempat semula dan memasukkan DVD yang Kyuhyun pilih ke DVD Player yang ada dibawah televisi.

Sungmin kembali duduk diatas sofa sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tinggal sedikit. Benar, Kyuhyun sedang mengangkat mangkuk supnya untuk menegak habis kuah sup yang asin itu. "Ah… lezatnya. Kalau kau tidak punya pekerjaan suatu saat nanti, aku bersedia mempekerjakan kau disini sebagai koki, Min. Sup empat puluh lima menitmu benar-benar lezat."

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibir Sungmin. Ia berpura-pura terus saja fokus dengan film didepannya yang baru pembukaan. Selain karena masakannya yang dipuji oleh Kyuhyun… panggilan singkat yang baru ia dengar dari mulut lelaki itu. Min… sungguh Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku kedapur dulu. Membereskan ini."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun berkata kemana ia akan pergi dan apa yang akan ia lakukan, seperti Sungmin nanti akan mencarinya saja atau… seolah-olah Sungmin penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan.

Seolah sedang berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada didepannya, sebenarnya telinga Sungmin terus mendengar apa yang terjadi didapur. Penasaran mungkin lebih tepatnya?

Ini lucu. Batinnya. Matanya tetap menatap layar 32 inch yang mulai menampakkan sang actor yang sedang membuat roti itu, namun telinganya terus mencuri kearah dapur. Mencoba menerka-nerka dengan apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang mencuci piring. Oh tidak, itu suara langkah kakinya menuju kemari!

Sungmin langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya dan berkonsentrasi kearah film yang ia tonton. Namun konsentrasinya pecah saat merasakan Kyuhyun menekan saklar lampu ruang tamu, hingga cahaya satu-satunya hanya berasal dari sekitar dan televisi. Ruang tamu yang Sungmin tempati menjadi gelap-gelap terang ala bioskop.

Sungmin mencoba protes dengan raut wajahnya.

"Lebih baik gelap jika sedang menonton film. Kau akan merasakannya nanti. Tidak usah takut, Sungmin. Ini tidak begitu gelap. Lagipula… ada cahaya dari televisi."

_Dan… Ada aku disampingmu…_

Kyuhyun duduk dengan bokongnya yang menimbulkan suara khas ketika ia menjatuhkannya diatas sofa. Jarak duduknya sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Ia lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada film yang sudah setengah jalan dihadapannya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sungmin sedang menikmati film tersebut.

"Kau tahu tidak itu siapa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada seorang gadis kecil. "Anak kecil yang memerankan ketika Ha Jiwon masih kecil… siapa nama Ha Jiwon di film itu, aku lupa."

Sungmin mengamati sebentar. Dalam hati ia menggumam seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi… entahlah.

"Dia adalah salah satu anggota girlband SM, f(x). Sulli. Dia masih sangat kecil saat berperan di film itu. Sekarang kau bisa lihat dia sudah besar."

Sungmin sebenarnya bingung pada Kyuhyun. Untuk apa membahas masalah yang jelas-jelas tidak penting sama sekali? Memangnya jika membahas tentang orang itu, lalu dia akan bertepuk tangan dan datang pada Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?

Kyuhyun menoleh karena Sungmin tak kunjung memberi respon. Wajah Sungmin tersiram cahaya dari televisi yang menyala begitu silau sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar manis.

Manis sekali…

Tapi… dia lelaki.

"Ah, Sungmin. berarti… kau ini… maaf, kau ini… gay?"

Sontak kedua mata yang tadi sangat konsentrasi itu membulat lalu menatap Kyuhyun seolah kaget atas asumsi Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau sekaget itu? Donghae-_hyung _itu kekasihmu dan dia laki-laki 'kan?"

Sungmin seolah tersedak dengan kekagetannya yang barusan. Ia sampai tidak tahu harus berwajah seperti apa. Mengapa dia bisa benar-benar lupa dan begitu bodohnya tidak mengingat tentang… Donghae?

Sudah berapa lama Sungmin tidak mengirim pesan padanya?

Karena terlalu terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Donghae mungkin yang menyebabkan dia bisa merasakan seperti itu. Padahal baru beberapa minggu Donghae menjalani wajib militernya. Bagaimana ini?

"Ah… sudahlah… anggap saja aku barusan salah bicara, Min." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihat kembali kearah televisi. Namun tangan Sungmin yang menengadah diatas lututnya membuat tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Percaya tidak, aku bisa meramal seseorang tahu." ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Sungmin. Tangan mungil itu Kyuhyun pegang sambil terus mengelusnya dibagian telapaknya lalu bergantian dengan punggung tangannya setelah itu.

Sungmin menatapnya kaget dan sedikit bingung juga mengapa Kyuhyun begitu hobi menganggu orang yang sedang menonton film? Apa dia sebenarnya serusuh itu? Siapapun yang pernah hidup dengan Kyuhyun pasti tidak tenang.

"Coba lihat garis tanganmu… hmm…" dengan jemarinya, Kyuhyun menelusuri garis ditelapak tangan Sungmin. Bergerak dengan pelan.. seolah dia memang ahlinya. "Kau memiliki garis tangan yang rapih. Terlihat disini, kau sedang menunggu seseorang… kau seperti sedang menanggung kesedihan yang dalam… begitu banyak hal-hal yang kau pikirkan sendirian… sebaiknya kau me—"

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan asalnya dengan kaget karena Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Kedua tangan itu kini terkepal dan ia sembunyikan diantara kedua pahanya. Wajahnya tidak dapat Kyuhyun tebak karena ia menatap lurus televisi. Namun, bibir bawahnya terlipat kedalam. Seperti sedang menahan gugup.

"Ah, maaf Sungmin… aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa… kau tahu…" Omongan Kyuhyun terputus karena tiba-tiba Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti dia akan menyampaikan sesuatu.

_[Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang mencoba mengikuti alur filmnya, Kyuhyun! Mengapa kau berisik sekali? Jika kau berisik sekali lagi, aku akan kembali ke _flat_ ku!]_

Oh tidak!

Sungmin sedang kesal.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tertawa selebar-lebarnya dalam hati. Mengapa dia begitu kukuh dengan taruhannya? Kalau Kyuhyun jadi Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan memarahi habis-habisan Sungmin tak hanya lewat pesan dari ponsel itu.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel putih itu kepada pemiliknya setelah membaca isi pesan yang ia tulis didalam note. Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya, dan merengkuh bahu Sungmin. Ia berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa diam. Coba saja jika kau ingin kembali ke _flat_ mu… karena aku akan menahanmu dengan kuat disini… hahaha!"

_Oh Tuhan, mengapa menggoda Sungmin rasanya bahagia sekali?_

"Aku akan terus menganggumu, Sungmin! Hahaha!"

Suara tawanya yang menyebalkan ditelinga Sungmin itu perlahan menghilang seiring sadarnya Kyuhyun bahwa jaraknya dengan Sungmin sudah masuk dalam hitungan bahaya.

Dekat. Sekali.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun bisa mengecup pipi yang bulat putih seperti marshmallow itu. Kyuhyun bisa… mengamati wajah itu dari sedekat ini… dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak bisa mencerna sistemnya dengan baik. Benar… Sungmin manis… sekali. Membuatnya sampai lupa bagaimana cara menghirup oksigen untuk kebutuhan paru-parunya.

_Bagaimana jika__ benar__ aku jatuh padanya?_

_Bagaimana jika __benar __aku menyukainya?_

_Menyukai kekasih sahabatku sendiri… lalu… aku akan terpojok sendirian._

_Tidak akan pernah __ada __tangan yang menolongku…_

_Pada akhirnya… aku yang akan jatuh sendirian…_

Tidak pernah Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa ia akan jatuh pada seorang lelaki manis dan itu adalah… milik sahabatnya… kenyataan yang benar-benar pahit. Kyuhyun adalah seorang lelaki yang mencintai lelaki, itu yang pertama. Yang kedua adalah… dia milik Lee Donghae.

"Sungmin."

Bibir tebal itu berucap lirih begitu saja. Ada sebuah keinginan dari dalam hatinya untuk Sungmin menoleh padanya dan menatap kedua matanya. Sudah tahu jika memanggilnya, maka Sungmin akan menoleh padanya. Tentu saja dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin terus menatap wajah lelaki manis itu. Kyuhyun baru tahu arti dari dunia serasa milik berdua… hanya ada kau dan aku… kau bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh dari khayangan… malam ini, Kyuhyun baru merasakan benar-benar kalimat itu nyata terjadi pada dirinya.

Sungmin mencoba mencerna dalam hatinya. Tatapan sendu Kyuhyun… membuat tanpa sadar pipinya memerah. Lagipula, sejak kapan jarak duduknya dengan Kyuhyun dekat hingga membuatnya bisa menjadi salah tingkah seperti ini?

Bahkan satu tangan Kyuhyun masih mengalung dibahu Sungmin. Tangan itulah yang membuat Sungmin tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Ia seperti menjerat Sungmin. Menuju suatu tempat berbahaya hingga Sungmin merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun menyedot seluruh persediaan udara yang seharusnya ia hirup.

"Ah."

* * *

Kyuhyun tersadar saat Sungmin menepuk bahunya dan berwajah ada apa.

"Ah… itu…" bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Mencoba mencari alasan yang logis untuk diucapkan karena ia tiba-tiba memanggil Sungmin begitu saja. "Lebih baik tidur saja, sudah malam…"

Sungmin membentuk garis kebingungan dikeningnya. Mengapa dia… semakin tidak jelas saja?

"Ah, aku tidak sedang mencoba untuk menganggumu… aku hanya memberitahu bahwa manusia itu lebih cepat mati jika tidak tidur daripada tidak makan, kau tahu tidak, hm? Jadi lebih baik kau tidur sekarang karena sudah malam… dan… yah, itu terserah padamu."

Ada apa dengan suara bass yang tiba-tiba melembut itu?

Sungmin sebenarnya bingung. Tapi, baiklah sepertinya ia akan menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun saja. Lagipula, ini sudah waktunya tidur. Berulang kali Sungmin menguap karena sudah mengantuk juga.

Jadilah Sungmin bangun dari sofa setelah menekan tombol _p__ower off_pada remote yang sedari tadi ada diatas meja. Ia sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya dan merasa lebih baik setelah itu. Keningnya berkerut saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menolehkan wajahnya bingung.

"Sungmin, tidurlah denganku."

.

* * *

.

_[Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kau takut tidur sendirian?]_

Sungmin menusuk-nusuk lengan Kyuhyun yang berbaring disebelahnya. Setelah tahu bahwa lelaki itu ternyata memang belum tidur, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengobrol sebentar. Mengobrol dalam kamus Sungmin… adalah dengan ponsel.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya. Ia justru mengetikkan pesan pada Sungmin. Padahal mereka sudah berbaring dengan selimut dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Namun rasanya akan ada yang kurang jika tidak ehm… menggoda lelaki mungil itu dulu.

_[Tidak Sungmin… aku hanya ingin tidur disampingmu.]_

Kyuhyun begitu antusias menunggu bagaimana wajah itu akan berubah menjadi merah seperti sosis yang dipoles dengan saus merah. Tetapi yang apa Kyuhyun pikirkan ternyata sama sekali tidak ada diwajah putih itu. Ia justru mengerut bingung.

_[Ada yang rusak denganmu, Kyuhyun. Aku merasakan itu. Kebetulan besok hari minggu bagaimana jika besok aku temani ke dokter? Sudah malam, seperti katamu, tidur saja.]_

_[Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Sungmin. Tapi aku yakin aku baik-baik saja. Kebetulan besok aku akan bersih-bersih _flat_-ku yang sudah seperti penampungan tidur orang. Jadi aku punya agenda untuk besok dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku ke dokter.]_

_[Kau menyindirku? Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidur disini.]_

_[Aku minta bantuan lagi untuk besok, Sungmin. Aku tahu kau anak baik dan tidak mungkin menolak bantuan 'kan?]_

_[Membantumu untuk bersih-bersih flat?]_

_[Ya.]_

_[Akan kupikirkan.]_

_[Tidak bisa begitu. Kau harus membuat keputusan sekarang. Karena setelah ini, kau akan tidur. Tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa besok kau masih ada disini.]_

_[Maksudmu?]_

_[Sudahlah, ayo jawab saja, ya atau tidak.]_

_[Tidak. Aku sibuk besok]_

_[Oke, aku tahu Sungmin pasti anak yang baik. Walaupun sebenarnya berkata tidak, namun besok lihat saja, pasti ia akan tetap membantuku.]_

_[Kau adalah seorang pemaksa.]_

_[Kenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun.]_

_[Tidak lucu, bodoh!]_

_[Oke, jangan marah. Lebih baik kau tidur.]_

_[Kau lupa? Kau sudah berapa kali berkata 'tidur'? Aku ingin tidur tapi kau terus saja mengangguku!]_

_[Baiklah, kali ini serius. Jangan marah.]_

_[Ya.]_

_[Selamat malam, Sungmin. Mimpi indah…]_

Berhubung karena mereka tidur berhadapan, itu memungkinkan Sungmin untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Kyuhyun. Ia sedang tersenyum… begitu tulus.

Padahal ini hanya kata-kata pengantar tidur seperti biasa yang diucapkan oleh orang lain. _Selamat tidur… mimpi indah… _

Tapi, jika Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan itu… seketika Sungmin merasa ingin berbaring dalam pelukannya. Lalu ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Dan mereka terlelap begitu nyenyak hingga besok.

_Ya Tuhan, Sungmin! Hentikan pikiranmu!_

"Hei." Tegur Kyuhyun saat Sungmin melamun. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin mendadak tegang saat sadar bahwa Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya. "Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan segera memejamkan matanya setelah menaruh ponselnya didekat bantalnya. Ia memilih untuk tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun. Entahlah… itu hanya antisipasinya untuk jantungnya atau pipinya yang mungkin tiba-tiba akan bereaksi saat Kyuhyun terlalu dekat atau bahkan menyentuhnya begitu lembut seperti tadi.

Mungkin Sungmin… tidak biasa dengan Kyuhyun makanya dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kepala belakang Sungmin dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tersenyum sambil mengucap lirih…

"Selamat malam juga Kyuhyun… tak bisakah kau menjawabnya?"

.

* * *

.

"Matahari sudah terbit…"

"Sungmin…"

"Bangunlah…"

Ini masih pagi. Namun justru pagi-pagi itu Kyuhyun merasakan otaknya begitu segar. Sehingga timbul ide jahil untuk membuat Sungmin setidaknya berteriak atau mengatakan apapun.

Jadilah… kini Kyuhyun sedang berbaring tanpa jarak dengan Sungmin. Satu tangannya masuk kedalam selimut mengelus-elus pinggang Sungmin. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi, ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang berpose miring menghadap Sungmin yang membelakanginya. Kepalanya turun mendekati telinga Sungmin terus berbisik apa saja.

"Sungmin…"

"Sayang…"

"Lee Sungmin…"

Oh!

Sungmin mulai menunjukkan respon. Ia mulai menggeliatkan badannya. Tapi setelah itu ia tertidur kembali.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah.

Ini hari minggu dan benar-benar sangat menyenangkan melihat Sungmin ada diranjangnya pagi ini. Membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat melihat wajah putih yang merona merah karena candaan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menggeliat lagi. Ia memutar badannya hingga kini badan mungil itu tidur menghadapnya dan… menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam ketiak Kyuhyun. Seperti mencari kehangatan dimusim dingin ini.

"Hey Sungmin. Kau memang suka bangun siang, ya?"

Harus apa Kyuhyun jika sudah begini?

Sejujurnya, ia hanya ingin memeluk tubuh itu dan terus tertidur sampai sosok itu yang akan membangunkan Kyuhyun jika sudah siang. Lalu ia memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa sarapan sudah siap… setelah itu… ia akan menyiapkan air panas untuk Kyuhyun mandi…

"Ya Tuhan…"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang wajah itu dalam diam. Ternyata memandang Sungmin dalam gelap seperti semalam dan memandangnya dalam siraman sinar matahari adalah dua hal yang benar-benar berbeda.

Dua-duanya memiliki hal tidak bisa disamakan. Semuanya Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Bagaimana jika perasaan ini benar-benar nyata… meskipun faktanya kau adalah lelaki… dari kemarin aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu…"

Kyuhyun menjeda sebentar. Jemarinya bergerak sendiri memainkan helaian rambut Sungmin yang tumbuh dipinggir.

"Aku… tidak bisa jika harus menyakiti Donghae-_hyung…_"

Harusnya perasaan terlarang itu memang hilang saat Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah laki-laki kemarin. Iya, Kyuhyun juga berharap akan hilang. Karena sebesar apapun perasaannya akan tumbuh, jelas akan merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Sungmin laki-laki tidak membuat perasaan itu padam.

Kyuhyun tetap menatapnya… ia tetap mencarinya ketika seharian tidak melihatnya… ia terus ingin melihat wajah itu setiap harinya. Terus memikirkannya… terus mengharap balasan pesannya.

"Lee Sungmin, maafkan aku… kau harus masuk kedalam situasi sulit ini."

Menatap wajah itu sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sekarang mencoba membangunkan Sungmin dengan serius.

"Sungmin, bangun… ayo kita bereskan _flat_ kotor ini." tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin agak kencang.

"Hm?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya khas seorang ketika bangun tidur. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak masalah dengan Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia malah tersenyum seperti sedang mengatakan selamat pagi pada Kyuhyun.

Tangan besar itu kini tergerak begitu saja merapihkan rambut Sungmin kebelakang telinganya. "Selamat pagi, Sungmin. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Baik?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita bangun. Begini, ada dua pilihan. Terserah kau yang mana… aku biarkan kau memilih. Sekarang, dengarkan aku baik-baik… pilihan pertama, mandi dulu, baru setelah itu membersihkan _flat_ milikku atau pilihan kedua adalah sebaliknya… kita merapihkan rumahku sebentar, lalu setelah itu kau mandi dan kita sarapan bersama? Bagaimana? Pilih yang mana?"

Dengan cepat Sungmin membentuk hurup V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia memilih pilihan kedua.

"Okay… kalau begitu kita mulai bersih-bersih! Aku tunggu diluar, ya!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh keduanya dan beranjak bangun dari kasur. Sungmin mengikutinya bangkit dari ranjang itu sambil mulai melipat selimut dan menata bantal serta guling. Saat ia menunduk ingin mengecek ponselnya, dahinya tidak sengaja terbentur kayu ukir pinggiran ranjang.

Lelaki mungil itu memejamkan matanya sambil mengelus dahinya yang mungkin menjadi merah. Seketika itu matanya langsung membulat menyadari bahwa ia merasakan sakit didahinya.

'_Sakit? Oh ya ampun! Berarti aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Aku bangun tidur dalam pelukannya itu nyata?'_

.

* * *

.

Tidak banyak yang perlu dirapihkan di_flat_ Kyuhyun. Hanya sedikit berkas-berkas yang menyakitkan mata jika dilihat, begitu menggunung dirak bukunya. Ruang tamunya memang rapih. Tapi masalahnya adalah pada kamar lelaki itu sendiri. Barang-barang dikamar itu terlalu banyak. Membuat Sungmin harus menyortir barang yang masih terpakai dan tidak.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun nanti yang akan menaruh barang-barang yang tidak terpakai tersebut kedalam gudang. Dia juga yang akhirnya menyapu kamarnya.

Sesuai rencana, akhirnya Sungmin pulang dahulu ke _flat_nya untuk mandi lalu setelah itu mereka akan sarapan bersama di_flat_ Kyuhyun.

Katanya, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sungmin karena sudah membantu membersihkan kamarnya, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin datang ke_ flat_nya untuk sarapan pagi yang agak telat. Padahal… Sungmin juga yang memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Alasan yang sama, Kyuhyun bilang masakannya pasti tidak enak. Hah, bilang saja dia pasti tidak bisa masak!

Masih terpikirkan tadi pagi. Sungmin benar-benar bodoh. Dia mengira itu adalah mimpi. Makanya dia biasa saja saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Sungguh… dia sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan nyata. Lalu apa bedanya dia dengan orang gila?

Saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri didalam cermin yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, pikiran tentang bangun tidur tadi pagi hilang begitu saja. Sungmin juga tidak mengerti mengapa hanya untuk makan pagi bersama Kyuhyun ia harus memakai kemeja kesayangannya. Tanpa sadar, ia ingin menjadi cantik didepan Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan rambut tertata rapih, akhirnya Sungmin berhenti berkaca. Geli juga jika dipikir-pikir ia begitu karena Kyuhyun.

Pip

Saat Sungmin ingin menutup pintu _flat_nya ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan.

_[karena kau sudah berbaik hati membantuku dan memasak… maka sebagai hadiahnya… aku akan memberitahu bahwa _pass code flat_ku adalah 0203.]_

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun berpikir kalau _pass code flat_nya begitu berharga hingga pantas dijadikan hadiah? Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas dengan jalan pikiran lelaki itu.

Tangannya menekan angka-angka pada pintu _flat_ Kyuhyun. 0…2…0…3… Apa itu ulang tahunnya? Tiga Februari? Atau… kemungkinan yang kedua adalah dua maret?

Tiga februari sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu, lagipula penulisannya 0203, berarti dua maret lebih masuk akal. Ah… Sungmin akan merencanakan sesuatu saat hari itu tiba. Kyuhyun harus penuh dengan tepung dan telur. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Tapi… tak lama kemudian senyum itu harus terhapus karena melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Genggamannya pada kenop pintu juga otomatis mengendur.

Kyuhyun sedang bersama seorang wanita. Cantik sekali.

Wanita itu duduk menyamping sehingga memungkinkan Sungmin untuk melihat sebagian wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya membelakanginya. Terlihat sekali mereka tidak kaku. Aura diantara keduanya seperti sudah mencair dengan suara tawa Kyuhyun lalu bergantian dengan wanita itu. Mereka teman lama?

Ah… sepertinya itu adalah wanita berpakaian SMA yang ada didalam salah satu _frame_ poto yang Kyuhyun pajang dikamarnya. Sungmin melihatnya ketika tadi pagi ia bersih-bersih. Mengapa Sungmin jadi mudah sekali menghapal wajah seseorang?

Apakah dia kekasih Kyuhyun?

Benar, mustahil sekali ketika seorang lelaki tampan meskipun tidak begitu mapan seperti Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih. Mengapa Sungmin tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana… kearah garis yang lebih realitas?

Karena Sungmin tahu, realitas hanyalah tentang kepahitan.

Wajah wanita itu sama sekali tidak serupa dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi pikiran tentang dia adalah saudara sedarah Kyuhyun, atau bahkan Ibunya… sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Satu-satunya jawaban adalah… kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun! Sudah lama kita tidak foto bersama, ayo!"

Sungmin melihatnya. Kyuhyun dan wanita itu yang kini duduk membelakanginya juga segera mendekat, lalu mengambil foto lewat ponsel merah muda wanita itu. Beberapa kali. Sungmin tidak menghitungnya.

Dan disitu, Sungmin merasa sangat bodoh. Untuk apa dia menonton disana berlama-lama? Rasanya, Sungmin ingin merobek kemeja kesayangannya sendiri. Merasa benar-benar bodoh… sudah berkaca dan sampai memakai kemeja seperti ini… lebih baik ia pulang saja.

Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya berharap… tentu saja lelaki itu akan bersikap baik terhadap Sungmin. Toh Donghae sendiri yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjaganya. Tidak heran mengapa Kyuhyun sering datang membawakan _jajangmyun _kemarin-kemarin. Sungmin saja yang terlalu merasakan lebih.

Akhirnya Sungmin menutup pintu _flat_ Kyuhyun pelan sekali. Sempat dilihatnya sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat, mereka kembali tertawa setelah melihat hasil foto-foto mereka.

"Ah, Ya Tuhan… dari dulu kau memang menyebalkan. Tidak pernah berpose dengan benar!" Qian mencubit lengan atas Kyuhyun. Wanita itu meminta Kyuhyun untuk tersenyum manis, namun Kyuhyun malah _mehrong_ kearah Qian. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Oh, omong-omong mengapa ada banyak makanan disini?" Qian menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun juga sudah mandi dan memakai baju yang rapih. Diatas meja makan ada makanan yang beberapa darinya masih mengepulkan uap, tanda tak lama baru dimasaknya.

"Kau ada acara? Atau mengundang seseorang disini?"

Qian kembali memikirkan sebuah spekulasi. "Atau… kau tahu aku akan kemari, maka dari itu kau memasak? Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin…" Qian berjalan kearah meja makan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun disofa yang masih sibuk melihat foto. "Kau juga berpakaian rapi, Kyu." Ia memandang Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun masih menatap ponsel merah muda itu. "Aku ada acara sarapan bersama dengan seseorang, tapi kau malah datang kesini. Kalau dia terganggu bagaimana?"

Qian tersenyum bersimpati. "_Sorry._ Kau tahu aku sibuk sekali. Ternyata menjadi Manager tidak semudah kedengarannya. Aku semangat sekali ketika Changmin memintaku untuk menggantikan Donghae… ternyata tugasnya berat sekali. Aku juga minta maaf baru sempat datang sekarang. Yang penting aku datang dan bawa kado 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa tipis. Memilih tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan menggerekkan jemarinya diatas layar ponsel Qian. Melihat-lihat foto dengan latar belakang negeri China.

"Lalu dimana dia?" Qian mencomot kentang disalah satu piring.

"Dia siapa?"

"Ya… siapa lagi memangnya… dia yang suka kau kirimkan pesan saat sedang rapat divisi… kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu, hah? Dasar bocah!" ujar Qian sambil tersenyum meledek. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. "Apa yang kau makan selama di China, hah? Mengapa kau jadi ahli selidik begini?"

Qian menelan kentangnya. "Ayo kenalkan padaku. Aku harus mengajarinya cara bagaimana cara menghadapi Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana cara membujuk Kyuhyun… hal apa yang Kyuhyun benci… bukankah dia harus tahu?"

"Tidak perlu. Dia akan tahu dengan sendirinya." jemari Kyuhyun berhenti pada satu foto. Matanya terbelalak. "Ya Tuhan! Kau… hamil?"

Kyuhyun menatap Qian meminta jawaban. Yang ditatap hanya menyengir lebar dengan santai sambil terus memakan kentang goreng.

Yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun hanyalah menatap foto testpack bergaris dua yang ada diponsel Qian dengan wajah kaget. Masalahnya wanita itu belum menikah.

"Berapa bulan?"

"Hm… jalan tiga."

"Kau harus cepat-cepat menikah dengan tunanganmu. Atau masyarakat korea akan mencelamu."

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus datang di acara pernikahanku nanti, oke? Mungkin… beberapa bulan lagi. Kau juga belum sempat berkenalan dengan Changmin, ya?"

Kyuhyun mematikan ponsel Qian. Apapun itu… Qian sudah bertunangan… foto di ponselnya penuh dengan dia dengan tunangannya dengan pose yang romantis… bahkan Qian hamilpun, Kyuhyun benar-benar biasa saja.

Karena sekarang Kyuhyun lebih memikirkan tetangganya itu… kemana perginya dia? Mengapa dia belum juga datang kemari? Mendadak, Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu buruk yang sudah terjadi.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun! Maafkan aku! Kentangnya habis!"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih.

"Hey, aku tidak mungkin percaya jika kau sendiri yang memasak ini semua. Siapa yang memasak ini? Aku yakin ini bukan masakan restorant…"

Lelaki itu masih tetap duduk disofanya tidak menghiraukan Qian. Tangannya kini sudah berganti menggenggam ponselnya sendiri yang berputar-putar seperti orang yang sedang bingung.

Qian tertawa melihatnya. "Sudah telfon saja. Kau ini, menggelikan sekali melihatmu seperti itu, Kyuhyun. Kalau kau khawatir dia dimana, cari dia. Kalau kau tidak peduli dengan dia, yasudah… tinggalkan dia. Sekarang, hanya hatimu yang dapat menjawab itu. Tapi, aku yakin wajahmu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang bertanya-tanya dimana dia… mengapa belum datang juga… ya 'kan?"

.

* * *

.

"Kau sedang istirahat, _hyung_?"

"_Iya, ini hari minggu, jadi aku agak bebas memakai ponsel… ada apa menelponku?"_

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana, _hyung_?"

"_Tidak terlalu buruk ternyata wajib militer itu… kau jadi punya banyak teman… oh ya, Kyuhyun… Sungmin tidak apa-apa 'kan saat listrik padam kemarin?"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mengingat malam itu. "Dia… aku temukan dibawah meja makan. Dia benar-benar ketakutan… maafkan aku _hyung_ aku benar-benar lupa tentang nasihatmu."

"_Hm… asal dia sekarang baik-baik saja. Aku tidak apa-apa…" _jawab Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya, ya _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya ketika sadar apa yang sudah ia ucapkan. Ia ingin membenarkan, namun Donghae sudah lebih dulu berkata.

"_Tentu saja…" _ada jeda sebentar. _"Dia adikku satu-satunya…"_

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. "A…dik?"

"_Ah… dia sudah ku anggap seperti adik sendiri, maksudku. Bagaimana kantor, Kyu? Baik-baik saja?"_

Kyuhyun tidak semudah itu berpaling ke topik baru. Tapi akhirnya ia lebih mengurungkan dirinya untuk penasaran. Apapun itu, Sungmin tetaplah milik Donghae.

"Kau kenal darimana Vic _nuna_, _hyung? _Dia mantan kekasihku dulu saat sekolah." aku Kyuhyun terlalu jujur tanpa diminta Donghae.

"_Vic nuna siapa?"_

"Manager Song Qian. Oh ya ampun… bahkan orang lebih mengenalnya dengan nama China asalnya… nama aslinya Victoria, _hyung._"

"_Apa? Kau serius dia mantan kekasihmu? Oh Tuhan… dunia benar-benar sempit. Lalu bagaimana? Kau senang bertemu dengannya? Aku kenal dia dari tunangannya, Changmin. Changmin adalah temanku sebenarnya… begitulah." _jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Biasa saja. Kami jadi seperti teman biasa saja sekarang, baru saja tadi pagi dia datang ke _flat_ku mengantar sup rumput laut."

"Oh benar! Kau baru saja ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun, kalau begitu, Kyuhyun-ah… _hyung _sedang tidak bisa mengirimkan kado untukmu. Mungkin nanti? Tagih saja suatu hari nanti."

"Hm terima kasih, _hyung._ Aku mendapat satu rumput laut saja ditahun ini…" suaranya tiba-tiba sedih. "Apa aku boleh mengambil ijin kantor untuk pulang ke Busan, _hyung_? Aku sangat merindukan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_… aku ingin makan sup rumput laut buatan _Eomma_ bersama dengan mereka dirumah…"

"Kau mulai lagi…" Donghae diseberang sana mengukir senyum. "Wajar jika kau merindukan mereka. Kau harus selalu ingat, kalau kau disini sedang berjuang… lagipula, kalau kau pulang ke Busan, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan satunya yang tidak memegang ponsel. "Sudahlah, aku tahu pulang ke Busan hanya sebuah mimpi."

"Bukan mimpi, Kyuhyun… hanya saja, pulang ke Busan ada waktunya nanti… tapi bukan sekarang. Ingat itu."

Kyuhyun diam sebentar. "Ah, hyung… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang Sungmin."

"Apa itu? Katakan saja…"

"Ehmm… dia sedang bertaruh dengan temannya? Teman yang mana memang? Dia begitu kukuh untuk tidak berbicara padaku, bahkan saat ia terjebak dalam kegelapan kemarin.." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya. Berbicara dengan Donghae memang selalu menyenangkan.

"Taruhan? Dia sedang bertaruh? Aku tidak tahu… taruhan apa memangnya?" kentara sekali Donghae kebingungan bahkan dengan bicaranya. Ia kaget juga sebenarnya. Sungmin taruhan?

"Kau tidak tahu hyung? Ah… dia itu sedang bertaruh mogok berbicara dengan temannya bertiga… aku sampai bingung apa yang dia taruhkan… sampai segitunya."

"M…mogok bicara?"

"Iya, _hyung. _Jadi, aku dengan Sungmin selalu berkomunikasi lewat ponsel meskipun kami ada dalam satu ruangan sekalipun… benar-benar lucu."

"A..ah b-begitu?"

PATS!

"Hyung! Listrik padam lagi! Aku tutup dulu!"

Donghae sudah tahu jika listrik padam pasti Kyuhyun akan segera menyusul Sungmin maka dari itu ia menutup telponnya. Ia juga melihat berita tadi sore, mengatakan kalau sedang ada perbaikan listrik di beberapa daerah Seoul. Termasuk daerah _flat_nya. Maka dari itu, akan terjadi pemadaman listrik beberapa kali disana untuk sementara ini.

Diseberang sana, Donghae mengukir senyum tipis. Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Terdengar sekali, suara bass itu benar-benar panik bukan main. Saat rasa khawatir mulai hadir… berarti rasa peduli juga akan datang bersamaan… Donghae bisa menyimpulkan ini. Cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun pasti akan jatuh pada Sungmin.

Tapi…

Apa tadi?

Mogok bicara? Taruhan?

Donghae tak tahu harus tertawa atau sedih mendengarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin… kumohon bersabar sebentar lagi, perjuangan ini sedikit lagi."

.

* * *

.

"SUNGMIN!"

BRAK

Benar dugaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin ada dikamarnya. Lelaki itu sedang tidur terlentang diatas kasur dengan senter ditangannya yang ia pantulkan cahayanya kearah atap. Jadi, kamarnya tidak begitu gelap.

Kyuhyun perlahan melangkah kearah ranjang Sungmin. Ia duduk dipinggirannya. Meraih tangan Sungmin yang ternyata dingin bukan main. Aneh, dia tidak menangis seperti kemarin lagi. Matanya terpejam dengan alis mata yang berkerut.

"Min?" Kyuhyun menunduk, mengguncangkan bahu Sungmin.

Terpaan napas leganya menerpa wajah Sungmin saat akhirnya mata itu mengerjap, menandakan bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

"_Dahaengiya…" _tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sekali. Hatinya lega telah menemukan Sungmin dan baik-baik saja. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin. Kedua tangannya masih berada disisi wajah Sungmin. Tubuhnya masih menunduk… mengingatkannya pada malam ketika listrik padam kemarin. Wajah yang indah ini bila dilihat dari dekat… membuat Kyuhyun terpaku.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm? Kenapa tidak datang tadi pagi untuk sarapan? Kau kemana memangnya?"

Suaranya benar-benar lembut. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa mengatur napasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun terlalu dekat. Kyuhyun seperti sedang berbagi napas dengannya, karena seakan-akan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa jika Sungmin berada didekatnya membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Aku jadi menghabiskan makanan itu semua sendirian." Kyuhyun sengaja menatap kedua mata Sungmin yang kini terbuka. Menguncinya… membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk dalam penglihatannya yang tidak begitu terang.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Namun wajahnya tetap sama, biasa saja.

"Min…" Kyuhyun memanggilnya pelan. Menyentuh pipinya dengan punggung tangannya kali ini. "Ada apa?"

Sungmin butuh sebuah pembatas yang kuat. Itu harus dipasangnya diantara dia dan Kyuhyun. Sadarlah Sungmin… Kyuhyun hanya ditugaskan untuk menjagamu.

Iya, benar. Tapi perhatiannya itu sangat berlebihan. Dan itu menganggu Sungmin.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya. Tapi, sekarang kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Pejaman mata Sungmin semakin mengerat. Menimbulkan kerutan didahinya. Kyuhyun semakin dekat dan terus mengajaknya berbicara.

Akhirnya Sungmin meletakkan tangannya dibahu Kyuhyun dan berusaha mendorongnya pelan. Berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak nyaman jika Kyuhyun terus mengurung dirinya diantara kedua tangan panjang itu.

"Hah…" Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya dan menarik napas tidak mengerti. Ia sudah berkali-kali bertanya pada Sungmin ada apa. Tapi lelaki itu tidak kunjung mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya sebagai jawabannya.

Ia tersenyum kecut lalu menatap Sungmin yang kini kembali memejamkan matanya. "Oh, kau keberatan dengan kehadiranku disini? Katakan saja jika kau tidak suka ada penjaga yang menjagamu dua puluh empat jam! Asal kau tahu Sungmin, itu semua permintaan kekasihmu tercinta! Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tak akan menjagamu layaknya tuan putri presiden negara!"

Bagaimana semua perkataan itu bisa terucap, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak paham. Semuanya pecah begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin tidak lebih dari amanah yang Donghae titipkan. Lalu untuk apa Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya sampai segini parahnya?

Ia keberatan dengan kenyataan bahwa tadi pagi, mereka bangun tidur dalam suasana yang begitu manis… namun bahkan tidak ada dua puluh empat jam setelah itu, Sungmin sudah berubah. Seperti menghantarnya pada kenyataan aslinya.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya kesisi kepala Sungmin lagi. "Kalau kau benar-benar muak denganku, katakan itu pada Donghae-_hyung _minta dia supaya menghentikanku untuk menjagamu, kau pah—"

KLIK

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Kyuhyun yang berusaha menarik dirinya karena kaget, justru mendapati lehernya sakit karena rantai kalung yang ia pakai sekarang membatasi geraknya.

Kalung yang Kyuhyun kenakan… menempel entah dengan apa dileher Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerjap, dengan cepat ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus Sungmin demi mencari tahu apa yang membuat kalungnya menempel.

Ah, ternyata kalung Sungmin menempel dengan…

APA?

"Ya Tuhan…" Kyuhyun agak susah menutup mulutnya. Sungmin punya kalung yang sama dengannya namun selama ini selalu tersembunyi dibalik kausnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun baru menggunakannya malam ini karena tiba-tiba ingin saja.

Punya Sungmin adalah berbentuk huruf C. sedangkan milik Kyuhyun berbentuk tutup kurung. Dan ketika kalung itu menyatu… itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran sempurna.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun berusaha memisahkan kalung mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidur nanti? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun kerja besok? Namun… usahanya sia-sia. Entah apa perekat yang ada… yang pasti itu tidak mampu diputuskan oleh tenaga manusia biasa.

"Hah… ini benar-benar konyol…" Kyuhyun ingin beranjak bangun dari tubuhnya yang masih saja menunduk sedari tadi. Tapi karena kalung yang menahannya itu, membuat tangan kirinya terasa pegal menahan tubuhnya terus-terusan. Pada akhirnya, tangan kirinya lunglai karena terlalu lama menahan tubuhnya yang pada akhirnya terjatuh diatas Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ah!"

* * *

_Silence, bab 4 by pretty_

**T.B.C**

* * *

WAHAHHAHA kali ini delapan ribu. Rasanya jemari pretty bakal empuk karena terus terusan nyium keyboard *_*

Sori ya ini bener bener telat… kemarin, ada sedikit musibah dan ini ngebut dua hari doang. Ehehe

Kemarin ada typo lagi! Dan untungnya lagi lagi ga ada yang sadar *_*

Kali ini ada wawancara dengan majalah Bobo, guys simak ya.

Q: Setelah tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah laki-laki apakah Kyuhyun menjauh?

A: Mustahil.

Q: Dikira GS.

A: well, pretty udah nulis di summary kan guys ada keterangan YAOI… *_*

Q: Sungmin taruhan apa dan sama siapa?

A: Sama pretty. Taruhan Kyuhyun.

Q: Jangan hurt berat

A: Oke, kalau begitu hurt berat banget.

Q: Temennya min itu 'apa'?

A: Mikirnya…pasti…hantu.

Q: Sungmin transgender?

Sungmin: YAH KAU!

Q: Min bisu atau membisukan diri?

A: Pretty sebenarnya pengen jawab. Greget bgdz. Tp gimana ya mb, mz… kalo dijawab ya ketauan donkz *_*

Done ah… sori ya yang sempet ngira ini GS… yang sampe lupa ini YAOI… *elap air mata* *keluar berlian*

Sebenernya pretty pengen ngomong apa gitu tapi lupa. Ehm..soal anunya Sungmin yang ditekan sama Kyuhyun… pretty ngga ngerti bakalan bisa sembuh digimanain… jadi.. yasudah… pretty bilang aja kalau itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya…

Terimakasih yang sudah berpartisipasi pada ff gaje ini *_* yang udah review, baca, fav, follow..dsb peluk atu-atu cini mumumumu

Kali ini, pretty usahakan akan lebih cepat prosesnya… kalau pada review dong *_*

Ditunggu ya tanggepannya mb,mz…

Byebye!


	5. He is talking

"Apa kau tahu makna sebuah lingkaran?"

Lelaki dengan mata bulan sabit merengut. "Kau bertanya padaku?"

Sementara lelaki dengan lesung pipit yang bertanya tentang lingkaran tadi memutar matanya malas. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, Jongwoon!"

Yang dipanggil Jongwoon menyengir lebar. "_Mian_ Jungsu-_hyung, _aku seperti… sedang melayang karena terlalu senang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar sekarang."

"Maksudmu?" Jungsu melebarkan sayapnya lalu terbang rendah dari kursi kebesarannya menuju tempat dimana Jongwoon sedang berdiri.

Pria yang kerap kali kesal karena teman-temannya sering memanggilnya dengan 'kepala besar' menyamankan punggungnya untuk bersandar pada balkon kayu dibelakangnya. "Aku… sepertinya sudah menemukan takdirku."

"Siapa?" jawab Jungsu cepat.

Jongwoon menyipitkan matanya karena cara bicara Jungsu yang sepertinya tidak suka. "Ada apa denganmu, _hyung_? Kau ini yang seharusnya mencari takdirmu secepatnya. Walaupun kita ini malaikat, atau apalah manusia menyebutnya… tetap saja kita punya usia, _hyung. _Kau yang lebih tua dariku 'kan?"

Jungsu menghela napas. "Aku tidak menyangka jika makhluk seperti kita dituntut mencari takdir juga… aku iri dengan mereka."

"Mereka? Kyuhyun Sungmin?" terka Jongwoon.

Dengan lesu, Jungsu mengangguk samar. "Mereka adalah dua manusia yang mempunyai akhir bahagia."

"Kau…" Jongwoon memandang wajah Jungsu yang seperti menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. "Atau jangan-jangan kau bertanya tentang lingkaran…karena…"

"Benar," Jungsu tersenyum. "Aku membuang sepasang kalung milikku dan kekasihku dulu kesebuah hutan. Aku pikir… tidak akan ada manusia yang menemukannya.. ternyata, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya."

Jongwoon mendelik. "Kenapa kau membuang kalungmu, _hyung_?"

"Aku merasa tidak ada harapan saja." Jungsu mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Sesuatu yang aku buang karena membuatku sedih, justru bisa membuat takdir dua orang bertemu."

"Kedua kalung itu…" Jongwoon memandang wajah datar Jungsu. "Siapapun yang sudah memakainya akan menjadi takdir 'kan?"

Jungsu mengangguk. "Hm."

"Wah… dari yang aku dengar, hubungan antara sesama jenis di dunia manusia itu dilarang, _hyung._" Jongwoon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Menurutnya ini adalah salah Jungsu. Walaupun itu adalah hal iseng yang dilakukan oleh Jungsu –membuang kalung ke hutan, dan justru ditemukan oleh dua manusia yang mau tak mau… akan menjadi sebuah takdir.

"Benarkah?" Jungsu membeo. "Kalau begitu, mereka mungkin akan melewati beberapa fase kesulitan terlebih dulu. Ini benar-benar salahku."

"Sebaiknya, kalau _hyung_ merasa bertanggung jawab atas ulah isengmu, _hyung_ harus membantu mereka jika mereka mempunyai kesulitan." usul Jongwoon.

Jungsu menggeleng. "Tidak. Itu tidak diperlukan. Mereka berdua sudah diatur akan menjadi takdir… apapun kesulitan mereka nanti, biarlah itu menjadi cerita mereka sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur."

Jongwoon mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Benar juga. Omong-omong… memangnya apa istimewanya lingkaran, _hyung_?"

Jungsu tersenyum sekilas. "Lingkaran…dia satu-satunya bentuk yang tidak mempunyai sisi… memiliki simetris tanpa batas… lingkaran terbentuk karena titik-titik yang melingkari titik pusat dengan jarak yang sama. Begitulah coba saja kau pikirkan."

Jongwoon melongo tidak paham. Lebih baik ia lupakan saja soal lingkaran tersebut. "Ah tapi… _hyung_, apa ada sesuatu yang berbeda jika manusia yang memakai kalung tersebut?"

Jungsu mendesah. "Itu dia, Jongwoon-ie…"

Melihat wajah tegang Jungsu, Jongwoon merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. "Wah… ada apa, _hyung_?"

Jungsu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar balkon. Membelakangi pemandangan langit yang penuh dengan awan. Sudah terlalu biasa bagi mereka berdua. "Ada dua hal… yang pertama, segala hal yang mengenai kekurangan mereka akan hilang ketika kalung tersebut menyatu. Seperti menyembuhkan diri…"

Jongwoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan, yang kedua?"

"Kedua kalung itu… jika sudah menyatu… hanya bisa dibuka oleh kekuatan sihir kita, Jongwoon…"

* * *

.

.

Silence

.

Bab 5

.

Swing rated. Hurt/comfort. Boys Love_. A little bit_ fantasy. Romance. OOC.

.

Typos. OOC.. boys love.. etc..

.

Kyu Min

.

Dilarang keras, meng_copy, _menjiplak, menyalin ulang, memplagiarism tanpa seizin Pretty. Semua plot, cerita, bahasa, milik saya pribadi. Mohon hargai.

.

Selamat Membaca! *_*

.

.

* * *

_[Lingkaran adalah suatu elips khusus dimana dua fokus menjadi satu]_

* * *

"Ah!" Sungmin refleks membengkap mulutnya sendiri saat mengeluarkan suara kagetnya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba jatuh diatasnya. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

Bagaimana bisa dia berucap?

_Oh Ya Tuhan… _

Untungnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu mendengarnya karena lelaki itu sibuk merintih kesakitan diatas Sungmin. Sampai sesaat kemudian, ia bergeser pelan kesamping Sungmin. "Maaf, aku lagi-lagi jatuh menimpamu, Min."

Sungmin tersenyum. Kini Kyuhyun berbaring miring menghadapnya. Tubuh mereka terlalu dekat. Tentu saja, karena kalung tersebut… mereka tidak bisa menjauh atau leher mereka akan terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalungnya tidak mau lepas, Min. Aku harus tidur, besok hari senin… aku harus masuk kerja." terdengar nada bingung dalam ucapannya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mencoba sekali lagi. Melepas dua bandul kalung tersebut dengan sekuat tenaganya. Bola matanya seperti mengeluarkan api. Kedua alisnya mengerut karena begitu konsentrasinya. Tangan kanannya memegang bandul dikalung Sungmin, sementara tangan kirinya menarik bandulnya sendiri.

"Ayo, ayo…" suaranya hampir putus asa.

Sementara Sungmin… ia sibuk menarik napas sambil berulang kali memejamkan matanya rapat. Wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu kokoh dengan raut serius itu begitu dekat. Membuatnya seperti tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin mematikan senter yang masih ada ditangannya. Demi melenyapkan semua sinar yang dapat membantu matanya melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Lebih baik ia melihat gelap malam, daripada harus menahan detak jantungnya yang serasa ingin menerobos tulang rusuknya.

"Ah… kenapa dimatikan senternya, Min?" akhirnya Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang sambil meluruskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan tenaga untuk memisahkan kedua bandul tersebut. "Bagaimana ini…"

"Tapi ini benar-benar aneh…" kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap satu titik kabur. Berpikir. Lalu tiba-tiba otaknya memunculkan sebuah ide. "Kenapa tidak dilepas kaitannya saja…" ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan. Tangannya menyelip kebalik lehernya. Mencari kaitannya agar bisa dilepas.

"Ah… dimana dia…" tangannya terus meraba mencoba merasakan dimana kaitan pemasang dan pembuka kalungnya. "Kenapa aku hanya bisa merasakan rantainya saja sedari tadi…" ia terus saja bergumam sambil mendesahkan napas bingung.

"Min? Kau masih memegang senter 'kan? Coba arahkan senter itu dan carilah kaitannya, lalu tolong bukakan. Mengapa susah sekali melakukannya sendiri…"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berputar miring membelakangi Sungmin. Namun tak sepenuhnya berputar, karena itu akan mencekik leher mereka masing-masing jika mereka terlalu jauh satu sama lain.

Satu tangan Sungmin memegang senter yang menyala mengarahkan cahaya tersebut kebelakang leher Kyuhyun. Sedangkan satu tangannya mencoba meraba dan mencari. Beberapa kali jemarinya menggesek leher tegas Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun refleks memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tangan Sungmin secara tidak langsung membelai lehernya… bulu romanya meremang.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun!'_

Sekarang sedang dalam situasi genting dan Kyuhyun masih sempatnya berpikir tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Setelah beberapa lama memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin mencolek bahunya menandakan bahwa ia sudah selesai membuatnya memutar balik menghadap Sungmin.

"WAAAA!"

Kyuhyun kaget bukan main. Saat ia memutar badannya, sebelumnya Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa ia melihat hantu karena ternyata Sungmin mengarahkan cahaya senter kewajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan berteriak.

Namun maksud Sungmin adalah, ia ingin ber_mouthing _karena ia tak mungkin bersuara begitu saja didepan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa kaitan dikalungnya tidak ada. Tapi Kyuhyun malah bereaksi terlalu berlebihan. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa mendesahkan napasnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sebegitu penakutnya?

"Haish… kau mengagetkan!" ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan menyalahkan yang lama kelamaan malah membuatnya berdehem pelan karena menyadari disini dirinya sendirinyalah yang memalukan. Sungmin justru menatapnya penuh tanya, tak melakukan apapun.

Mungkin memang lebih baik komunikasi selama ini adalah ponsel. Jadilah Sungmin kembali mengetikkan pesan untuk Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring terlentang sama sepertinya.

_[Aku tidak bisa menemukan kaitannya.]_

"Hah?" Kyuhyun melongo setelah membaca pesan dari Sungmin. "Ini aneh… tidak mungkin kaitannya bergeser kedepan 'kan?" ia kini meraba kalung yang melingkari leher depannya sekarang.

Ini lucu, batinnya. Dia memakai kalung itu tidak mungkin langsung dimasukkan saja melewati kepalanya seperti halnya dia memakai kaus. Kyuhyun harus memasang kaitannya terlebih dahulu. Semalam, Kyuhyun ingat sebelum dia menelpon Donghae, ia memakainya dengan cara mengaitkan kebelakang lehernya… tapi?

"Coba lihat kalungmu, Min."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berbaring miring menghadap Sungmin. Tangannya meraba-raba rantai kalung milik Sungmin juga. "Tidak ada juga…kalau tidak bisa dilepas bandulnya, kaitannya hilang, kalungnya tidak bisa keluar memalui kepala kita sendiri, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Min?"

Saat ini listrik masih padam. Entah akan menyala kembali seperti beberapa hari yang lalu pada saat menjelang tengah malam, atau lebih lama… Kyuhyun tidak tahu.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang atas mereka, itu akan terlihat lucu. Karena kasur Sungmin yang bisa menampung dua orang terlihat masih lenggang walaupun berisi dua manusia disana. Dua lelaki itu tidur terlentang dalam satu sisi, menggunakan bantal yang sama… dan terlihat diantara mereka, kalung yang membentang karena bandulnya yang menyatu.

"Sepertinya… malam ini… kita harus tidur bersama lagi, Min."

Tidak ada balasan. Sungmin masih menatap atap kamarnya yang tidak terlihat karena gelap.

"Ehm… kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Tidur bersama lagi?" ujung mata Kyuhyun terkadang melirik kearah kirinya mencoba menebak wajah apa yang akan Sungmin ekspresikan. Merasakan Sungmin tidak ingin menyampaikan apa-apa… Kyuhyun akhirnya berkata lagi. "Ah... aku juga diminta oleh Donghae-_hyung_ untuk menjagamu ketika kau sedang berada kegelapan… katanya, kau punya t-trauma? Benar, Min?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, lama-lama tubuhnya ikut miring juga. Akhirnya ia tidur miring menghadap Sungmin yang masih menggenggam senter. Tangannya memainkan senter itu mati-nyala-mati-nyala.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Sungmin ketika senter dipantulkan kearah tembok. Benar, Sungmin sepertinya sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara. Dia tidak datang saat sarapan tadi pagi, dia diam saja ketika Kyuhyun bertanya ini-itu. Biasanya dia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tadi, Sungmin berbeda. Mungkin hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik tidur saja, ini sudah malam… mungkin besok pagi kita bisa mencari cara untuk melepas kalung ini." ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya karena sedari Sungmin tidak meresponnya.

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa Sungmin mendadak berubah seperti ini karena dirinya. Ah… Sungmin sudah kesal diawal, namun ditambah Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak soal Donghae padanya tadi. Benar, mungkin Sungmin kesal dengan sesuatu, dan ia harus kesal lagi karena Kyuhyun.

"Ehm. Selamat malam Sungmin... mimpi indah." Kyuhyun memutar badannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia kini berjarak agak jauh dengan Sungmin hingga kalung diantara mereka menjadi tegang, dan Sungmin harus menanggung sakitnya akibat tarikan tiba-tiba itu. "A-ah…" Kyuhyun menyadari belakangan ketika kalung tersebut tertarik terlalu kencang karenanya.

"Maaf, Sungmin… maaf."

Kyuhyun kembali menghadap Sungmin dengan cepat. Wajahnya begitu menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Sungmin tampak kesakitan sambil memegang leher belakangnya. Matanya terpejam seolah menyampaikan betapa sakit lehernya yang tertarik oleh rantai tipis tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraih kedua bahu itu dan menggerakkan tubuh mungil Sungmin agar membelakanginya. Setelah mengambil senter dari tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengarahkannya kebelakang leher Sungmin lalu menghela napas begitu melihat garis merah tercetak disana.

Kyuhyun mematikan senter dan membuangnya entah kemana. Bibirnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Tangannya mengelus-elus garis merah tersebut… tak sadar, bibirnya juga ikut turun mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Tanpa tahu, bahwa dibalik sana… Sungmin sedang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba menahan sesuatu yang bergolak dihatinya tanpa ia mengerti apa itu. Kyuhyun… begitu manis. Terlalu manis hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan perasaan sayang yang Kyuhyun beri lewat kecupan-kecupan di leher Sungmin yang kini meremang.

Sungmin sadar, matanya sudah mulai basah. Tak lama lagi, tangisannya akan keluar.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu ditengah perasaannya yang ingin meledak… meradang.

_[aku baik-baik saja. Tidur saja, besok kau harus kerja…]_

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan dering pelan dari ponselnya. Padahal ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah pesan dari Sungmin. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat lewat bahu mungil itu, Sungmin sedang mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli dan terus mengelus-elus leher itu dan masih menyempatkan beberapa kecupan diantara walaupun ia tahu Sungmin akan menolaknya.

Cho Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu jika garis merah seperti yang ada dileher Sungmin hanyalah luka ringan yang tak lama lagi akan membaik. Tapi… entahlah… ia ingin terus melakukannya… meskipun Sungmin menolaknya.

"_Mian… Mian… Mian… Mianhae… Mianhaeyo, Sungmin… Lee Sungmin…"_

Kyuhyun memang seperti sedang meminta maaf karena luka dileher Sungmin. Namun dalam hatinya…entahlah…ia seperti perlu mengucap maaf pada Sungmin entah untuk apa.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan bibirnya disana, dileher belakang Sungmin. Berucap maaf dengan suara lirihnya yang begitu rendah masih dengan bibirnya yang sesekali menyentuh leher Sungmin. "_Mian…"_

Tangan Sungmin yang terkepal didepan dadanya sendiri adalah bentuk dari perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi ia harus tahan. Ya Tuhan… Kenapa Kyuhyun harus sebegitu manisnya dihadapannya?

Sungmin mulai merasakan napasnya berantakan. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang ingin meluncur keluar lalu meledak berantakan.

Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengannya. Bisa dirasakan oleh Sungmin bagaimana kedua tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pingangnya dengan kesan hati-hati. Bagaimana tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat pada Sungmin seolah lengkungan dadanya sangat pas ketika menyatu dengan punggung mungil Sungmin. Bagaimana deru napasnya begitu hangat menyapu leher belakang. Bagaimana bibir tebalnya itu mengecupnya pelan… begitu pelan…namun setiap kali bibir itu menempel dengan leher Sungmin, saat itu juga Sungmin akan semakin memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Pada akhirnya… Sungmin menarik napas panjang… mungkin ini saatnya.

"Kyuhyun sudah kubilang…" Sungmin menarik napas. "BERHENTI!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Ilsan, 2011._

"Sungmin-ie, kau lihat _hyung_-mu?"

Sungmin mendongak, mendapatkan Ahjung -Ibunya yang kerepotan membawa belanja dengan begitu banyak tas plastik. "Oh, _Eomma_? _Aigu_… biar kubantu." Sungmin meninggalkan buku dan pulpen yang sedetik lalu menjadi kesibukannya. Tentu saja, dia seorang siswa yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan Ujian Negara. Belajar… membaca… mengerjakan soal… perpustakaan adalah makanannya setiap hari.

Akhirnya Sungmin meninggalkan _kerjaan_nya itu lebih dulu dan memutuskan untuk membantu Ahjung yang tampak keberatan. Mereka berdua berjalan kedapur. Mulai merapihkan belanja mereka.

"_Eomma, _omong-omong ada apa mencari Donghae-_hyung_?" Sungmin memulai percakapan dengan Ahjung sambil tangannya memasukkan telur kedalam tempatnya dalam kulkas.

"Ada surat dari kantor tempatnya melamar kerja. Sepertinya dia diterima bekerja disana… oh, Sungmin, ini daging ayamnya sekalian dimasukkan kedalam _freezer_." Sungmin menerima plastik dari tangan Ahjung. Ia membuka pintu atas kulkas lalu memasukkannya.

"Senangnya, kalau benar-benar diterima. Donghae-_hyung_ selalu bekerja keras, ia pantas mendapatkan perusahaan bagus di Seoul."

Ahjung dapat melihat gelagat sedih dari wajah Sungmin. "Jangan sedih, Sungmin… Seoul Ilsan tidak sejauh yang kau pikirkan… kau bisa menjenguk _hyung_-mu sesekali…"

Sungmin semakin merengut. "Tidak akan sempat, _Eomma_… aku harus belajar yang rajin sehingga bisa masuk ke universitas Seoul... aku juga ingin kuliah disana seperti Donghae-_hyung._"

"Pergi ke Seoul tidak akan memakan waktu hingga sebulan, Sungmin. Mengapa kau berpikir tidak sempat?" Ahjung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pulang." suara Donghae datang. Ia segera kedapur untuk memuaskan dahaganya. "Ah… lelahnya. Oh? _Eomma_? Sungmin? Sedang apa?" Donghae memutuskan untuk bergabung dan duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Sepertinya Ibu dan adiknya itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kau darimana?" Ahjung selesai membereskan persediaan makanan yang dibelinya. Ia menutup lemari yang ada diatas kompor. "Ada surat untukmu didepan sana."

Donghae menyapu bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. "Surat? Dari perusahaan?"

Ahjung mengangguk. Ia ikut duduk disamping Donghae. "Kau sepertinya diterima disana."

"Oh, iya. Aku juga mendapat pesan konfirmasinya semalam." sahut Donghae.

Sungmin selesai dan menutup pintu kulkas. "Berarti… _hyung…_"

"Adikmu itu, Donghae. Mengapa dia terlihat sedih sekali ketika tahu kau harus pindah ke Seoul?" Ahjung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengambil pisau kecil dan apel merah.

"Sungmin selalu ingin tinggal di Seoul, _Eomma_. Dia ingin menjadi orang kota, katanya." jelas Donghae.

"Oh? _Eomma_ kira dia terlihat sedih karena _hyung_-nya harus pergi dari rumah… ah… ternyata…" Ahjung mengangguk paham lalu tertawa pelan saat melihat Sungmin masih saja merengut dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Makanya, anak sekolah sepertimu… belajar saja! Jangan terlalu banyak menonton televisi!" Donghae berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri Sungmin dan mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Jadi, kau belajar yang rajin saja dan segera susul _hyung, _okay?"

Tentu saja Sungmin semakin merengut. "Ya! _Hyung_! Kau darimana, hah? Kenapa kau bau keringat sekali?" Sungmin menutup hidungnya saat Donghae malah menarik kepala Sungmin kedalam ketiaknya.

"Hahahaha…" Ahjung hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana kakak dan adik itu menghabiskan waktu.

"Aku hanya dari gym sebentar. Memangnya aku bau?" lantas Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan mengendus ketiaknya lalu menyengir. "Baiklah, aku akan mandi."

"Pantas saja sampai sekarang tidak pernah punya kekasih!" Sungmin berteriak dan hanya dibalas dengan kedikkan bahu oleh Donghae yang sedang menaiki tangga.

TING TONG

"Oh? Siapa?" Sungmin menatap kearah pintu rumahnya. Siapa sore-sore begini yang datang kerumahnya? Apa itu… seorang yang ditunggunya? Dengan semangat, ia bangkit dari sana. "Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu, _Eomma_."

Ahjung tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang datang. Pasti seorang gadis yang pernah Sungmin kenalkan padanya.

"_Eomma._" Suara Sungmin menyadarkannya. Ia melihat Sungmin datang dengan seorang gadis yang memegang sesuatu.

"_Annyeong haseyo, Ahjumma…_ aku mengantarkan _kimchi _untuk _Ahjumma _sekeluarga." Ia menyerahkan tas coklat yang berisi _kimchi_ didalamnya pada Ahjung sambil tersenyum ramah. "Dan juga, aku ingin belajar dengan Sungmin disini, _Ahjumma…_ apa boleh?"

Ahjung memandang Sungmin seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Tentu saja belajar untuk persiapan Ujian Negara, _Eomma…_" Sungmin mendesah karena merasa Ahjung berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Aku akan belajar diruang tamu saja kalau begitu."

"Oh, baiklah." Ahjung menyahut.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini dulu, aku akan mengambil beberapa buku dikamarku, okay?" Sungmin menepuk bahu gadis itu lalu melesat kekamarnya.

Ahjung bangun berdiri. Ia menaruh tas yang berisi _kimchi_ tersebut keatas meja makan.

"Ayo Sunkyu, _Ahjumma _antar keruang tamu…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

…_2014…_

"Ah…" Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan matanya dengan matahari yang sudah terbit. Sepertinya ini… sudah siang.

Apa? Siang? Lalu bagaimana kantornya?

Ia memijat dahinya saat pikiran tentang kejadian semalam muncul dibenaknya. Sungmin tentu saja masih tertidur disampingnya. Kalungnya… dengan was-was Kyuhyun menunduk, dan ia harus menggeram karena ternyata kalungnya dan kalung Sungmin masih menyatu.

Berarti, mereka semalaman tidur… dalam posisi yang dekat seperti ini? Kyuhyun kembali menunduk. Yang dapat ia lihat adalah rambut dan leher Sungmin. Oh… lehernya sudah pulih karena Kyuhyun terus mengecupnya semalam.

Tapi…

"Benar… semalam dia berteriak padaku." Kyuhyun tertawa miris. Akhirnya Sungmin harus mengakhiri taruhannya karena dirinya. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun memang sedikit merasa bersalah. Hanya sedikit. Karena dia tidak suka Sungmin terus diam karena taruhan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya… Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya. Dan itu harus sebuah teriakan marah. Padahal Kyuhyun berharap bahwa saat pertama kali Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya… lelaki mungil itu memanggil namanya dengan begitu manis.

Ah, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin? Sungmin punya Donghae… tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun hadir diantara mereka.

Matanya melirik kearah jam. Sudah hampir jam sembilan. Kalau begini, ia tidak akan mungkin pergi kekantor hari ini. Tapi alasan apa yang harus dibuatnya? Ia tidak sakit… tidak izin… kalau ia bolos dari kantornya, gajinya akan dipotong lumayan banyak.

Mungkin itu akan dipikirkan nanti. Karena saat ini tangannya sudah benar-benar pegal. Tidur dengan kalung yang menyatu semalam, membuat ia dan Sungmin sulit untuk berganti posisi. Jika salah satunya bergerak terlalu jauh, itu akan menyakiti satunya lagi.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin. Berusaha membangunkannya. "Min…bangun."

Sekilas Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa ketika Sungmin bangun, akan ada sebuah senyum manis yang menyambut pagi harinya seperti kemarin saat Sungmin tidur dengannya. Tapi pikiran tersebut harus dimusnahkannya karena seingatnya, Sungmin sedang dalam mood yang buruk sejak kemarin. Ia terus mendiamkannya. Ia tidak ikut sarapan pagi kemarin padahal itu adalah masakan Sungmin sendiri. Kyuhyun sudah mengiriminya pesan berkali-kali… menanyakan ada apa… juga menelponnya. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak memberinya balasan ataupun mengangkat telponnya.

Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri _flat_-nya. Tapi setelah Qian berkunjung, wanita itu meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Memuaskan hasrat ngidamnya saat hamil muda. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak ingat berapa banyak rumah makan yang sudah dikunjunginya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah kenyang dengan masakan Sungmin.

Saat hari sudah menjelang gelap, Kyuhyun baru kembali dari _flat _-nya dan ia benar-benar lelah. Wanita itu begitu cerewet, bercerita ini itu, mengajaknya kesana kemari. Terlalu lincah untuk ukuran orang yang sedang hamil.

Tidak sempat membersihkan diri karena terlalu malas akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon Donghae. Ditengah pembicaraannya listrik padam, dan itulah yang mengantarnya sampai kesini. Tidur disampingnya karena kalung aneh mereka yang hampir serupa.

"Sudah hampir pukul sembilan, Min… ayo bangun… kau tidak pegal memangnya?" Kyuhyun tidak mengelus-elus kepalanya tidak juga menciumi keningnya. Tangannya hanya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya kedua mata Sungmin perlahan membuka.

Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Lalu meluruskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi tertekuk. Senyumnya yang tadi terukir karena sedang menikmati matahari pagi, perlahan memudar saat menyadari Kyuhyun ada disampingnya dan sedang menatapnya.

Sontak saja, Sungmin meraih ponselnya diatas meja kecil lalu berniat mengetikkan pesan untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Melihatnya, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi lalu merebut ponsel Sungmin. "Tanyakan langsung saja padaku, tidak usah lewat pesan. Kau lupa semalam kau sudah berteriak padaku? Artinya, taruhanmu sudah hangus 'kan?"

Sungmin menggerakkan bola matanya. Berpikir. Ah… dia baru bisa menyatukan kepingan kemarin. Melihat Kyuhyun dengan seorang wanita… lalu pergi kekamarnya… tidur sampai malam… listrik padam…Kyuhyun datang… kalung mereka yang tidak bisa dilepaskan… Kyuhyun mengecupi lehernya… dan Sungmin yang kaget saat ia sudah bisa mengeluarkan suara saat Kyuhyun jatuh menimpanya. Juga Sungmin yang berteriak pada Kyuhyun…

_Ya Tuhan… jadi aku sudah bisa berbicara sekarang?_

"Min?" Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung saat wajah itu diam berpikir terlalu lama. Suara Kyuhyun terbenam dalam helaian rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin berdehem. "A…a…" ia mengetes suaranya. Setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara… ia merasa suaranya agak serak. "A…a… namaku Lee Sungmin… test… _hana, dul, set…_"

Kyuhyun masih membiarkan Sungmin terus menyesuaikan suaranya. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun membentuk sebuah senyum tipis dibibirnya. Ini benar-benar tidak diduganya… hari ini akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara Sungmin. Sampai-sampai… ia sudah lupa dengan tangannya yang pegal… bahkan kantornya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bisa bicara! Ya Tuhan! Kau dengar suaraku 'kan?"

Bahkan Sungmin sampai mencubit pipinya sendiri. Saat merasakan sakitnya, bukannya mengaduh dia justru tertawa begitu senang.

Kali ini kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Menemukan sedikit kalimat yang tersirat dari apa yang baru saja Sungmin ucapkan. Memangnya dia tidak pernah bicara? Dia hanya diam karena sedang taruhan 'kan? Sepertinya ada yang salah disini… pikirannya seperti semakin benar saja saat melihat wajah Sungmin terlihat kebingungan sambil menutup bibirnya. Seperti baru saja mengucap ucapan yang salah.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Mungkin otaknya masih belum berfungsi dengan benar, berhubung ini masih pagi. Tidak, maksudnya Kyuhyun baru saja bangun tidur. Otaknya seharusnya masih harus beradaptasi dulu untuk berpikir terlalu jauh 'kan?

"Iya, aku bisa mendengar suaramu, Min."

Sungmin langsung tersenyum lebar. "Lalalalalalalala…" Sungmin terus saja bernyanyi asal. Wajahnya begitu ceria. Raut wajah bangun tidurnya dengan senyum manisnya… membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan diri. Ia tidak mungkin mengecup kedua belah bibir itu…atau mengelus rambutnya… atau Sungmin akan kembali berteriak padanya.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita bersiap, Min." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk duduk. Otomatis membuat Sungmin ikut duduk juga. Mereka bersandar dikepala ranjang sambil meluruskan otot-otot mereka yang tidak banyak bergerak semalam.

"Bersiap? Kita?"

"Aku harus kekantor." kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya.

"Lalu maksudnya 'kita'?" wajah Sungmin kebingungan. Sepertinya dia masih terlalu senang dengan suaranya hingga melupakan soal kalung.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Tangannya mengangkat bandul lingkaran yang masih menyatu. "Kau lupa?"

Seketika itu, Sungmin mendesah pasrah hingga kepalanya harus ia jatuhkan pada kepala ranjang. "Bagaimana aku akan mandi? Bagaimana jika aku ingin buang air kecil? Lalu jika aku ingin _poop_? Aku juga harus masak. Bagaimana ini?"

"Siapa bilang kau harus melakukan itu semua?" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengerut bingung.

"Kau harus ikut denganku ke kantor."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Ilsan, 2011._

"_Hyung?_"

Sungmin baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, namun tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sungmin lebih memilih untuk masuk saja. Mungkin saja Donghae sudah tidur, berhubung ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Oh?" Sungmin melongo bingung saat melihat kasur yang biasa ditiduri kakaknya itu kosong. Kemana perginya dia? Namun saat melihat gorden tipis putih yang tergerak karena angin, membuat Sungmin berpikir bahwa kakaknya sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Akhirnya Sungmin melangkah kesana.

"_Aku akan ke Seoul beberapa hari lagi."_

Sungmin dapat mendengar suara Donghae. Oh, sepertinya dia sedang menelpon seseorang. Siapa? Malam-malam begini?

Merasa tidak baik karena mendengar pembicaraan sembunyi-sembunyi, akhirnya Sungmin menampakkan diri saja dihadapan Donghae. Lelaki itu langsung mengangkat alisnya karena kaget.

"Aku tutup dulu telponnya. Sudah malam. Eum."

Sungmin duduk disalah satu kursi kecil disana. Bersebelahan dengan Donghae hanya saja dipisahkan oleh meja bulat yang diatasnya ada vas bunga yang manis.

"Siapa?" Sungmin bertanya dulu.

"Eum? Teman. Ada apa, Min? Ini sudah malam… kau besok tidak sekolah memang?" Donghae kembali menyalakan ponselnya sebentar. Melihat jam. "Sudah jam dua belas lewat. Ada apa?"

"Tidak… hanya saja… ingin mengobrol dengan _hyung._"

Kening Donghae membentuk garis kebingungan. "Mengobrol? Kau aneh, Min. Ini sudah malam, dan mengobrol bisa besok lagi 'kan?"

Sungmin tertawa tipis. "Tidak ada banyak waktu. Seperti yang kau katakan pada temanmu, kau akan segera pindah ke Seoul."

"Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan adik manisku ini?" nada tanyanya malah meledek. Belum lagi tangannya yang mengacak rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin menikmatinya. Tentu saja, Donghae adalah saudara satu-satunya. Dia terbiasa berbagi apapun itu dengan Donghae. Donghae kakaknya yang baik… Donghae kakaknya yang dewasa… Donghae kakaknya yang biasa menghapus air matanya… Donghae kakaknya yang selalu membelanya… tidak ada duanya bagi Sungmin.

"Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan di Seoul, _hyung_?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir. "Eum… entahlah… yang jelas aku akan mendapatkan gaji setiap bulannya."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis menanggapinya. "Tch. Sombong."

"Hahahaha aku tidak sombong. Hanya ingin memberitahu padamu, Min." Donghae mulai merapatkan kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Dingin, Min… tidur saja bagaimana?"

"Aish…" Sungmin mendesah. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, _hyung_."

Wajah Donghae langsung berubah serius. "Tentang?"

"Sunkyu."

"Apa? Hahahahaha! Malam-malam begini? Kau… hahahaha!" Donghae menoleh kewajah Sungmin dan mendapati wajah itu sedang tertekuk entah menjadi berapa bagian.

"Serius, _hyung_. Dia terus mendekatiku. Aku… sebenarnya tidak nyaman. Ah… sebenarnya hanya aku yang jahat… karena aku memanfaatkan kepintarannya." ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Donghae mulai penasaran.

Sungmin memainkan jemarinya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Sunkyu menyatakan perasaannya padaku… dan aku menolaknya. Tapi dia tetap saja mengejarku _hyung_! Akhirnya…aku mulai berpikir, _Eomma _akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menyuruhku untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan karena sebentar lagi Ujian Negara. Tapi aku benar-benar malas! Dan aku… memanfaatkan Sunkyu, _hyung_… karena dia pintar dikelas."

"Dan?"

"Aku takut dia salah paham. Sepertinya dia terlihat senang sekali ketika aku mengajaknya untuk belajar dirumah. Aish… padahal aku hanya tidak ingin repot mengambil kelas tambahan diluar…" Sungmin berdecak kebingungan.

"Hm…" Donghae bergumam singkat. "Itu salahmu sendiri, Sungmin…"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tega jika harus menolak secara kasar. Kalau aku tolak secara halus dia tidak mengerti. Kalau aku tolak terang-terangan, aku takut dia nangis dan malah menyakitinya." jelas Sungmin.

"Kau bilang dia pintar? Apa mungkin dia tidak mengerti kalau kau sudah menolaknya? Rasanya… dia pura-pura tidak tahu." kata Donghae.

"Ah… begituka—"

PRANG

Baik Sungmin ataupun Donghae langsung membulatkan matanya. Mereka bertatapan dengan kaget bercampur takut. Ini sudah tengah malam. Kemungkinan orang tua mereka sudah tidur dikamar. Jadi siapa yang memecahkan benda ditengah malam begini didalam rumah mereka?

"_H…hyung…_" Sungmin bahkan sampai susah berucap.

Suara pecahan benda itu sangat kencang. Membuat Donghae berpikir bahwa yang pecah adalah barang besar seperti guci misalnya.

Dengan berani dan memusnahkan segala pikiran buruknya, Donghae bangkit dari kursinya. Sungmin mengikuti dari belakang.

Langkah kaki mereka pelan sekali. Mengendap-endap dalam rumah mereka sendiri. Kedua tangan Sungmin menggenggam erat baju tidur Donghae.

Ketika sudah sampai dipintu kamarnya, Donghae mengintip. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Namun benar dugaannya, guci diruang tamunya pecah diatas lantai. Siapa yang melakukannya? Tidak mungkin benda itu pecah dengan sendirinya 'kan?

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Sungmin bertanya bahkan harus berbisik.

"Guci kesayangan _Eomma_ pecah diruang tamu." balas Donghae juga berbisik. Dia masih melonggokan kepalanya keluar. Memperhatikan rumahnya yang gelap. Sejujurnya dia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Hah? Guci itu? Bagaiman—"

"_Agent Raven, test, __saya__ masih dilantai satu."_

Refleks Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan memastikannya terkunci. Suara orang yang berbicara dengan _walkie talkie_ itu terdengar sangat dekat dengan kamarnya yang berada dilantai satu.

"Perampok…" Donghae mendesis. Mengambil kesimpulan siapa yang memecahkan guci diruang tamu.

Napas Donghae yang memburu seolah tidak bisa menutupi bahwa ia sedang ketakutan. Sedangkan Sungmin ada disampingnya sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat berusaha menghilangkan getarannya. "Bagaimana ini…_hyung…_"

Tapak kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya, membuat Sungmin melotot. Donghae disampingnya berusaha tenang. Ia merangkul tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya berjongkok.

"Tenang, Min… jangan panik." Donghae memeluknya mengelus-elus punggungnya. Mencoba memberinya ketenangan. Masalahnya Donghae sudah tahu bagaimana jika Sungmin sudah panik. Ia akan menangis dan Donghae takut jika tangisan itu memancing perampok itu kemari.

Kedua tangan Sungmin membengkap erat-erat mulutnya. Mencegahnya untuk mengeluarkan suara karena kaget.

KLEK KLEK

Dan napas Sungmin semakin putus-putus. Perampok itu mencoba membuka pintu kamar Donghae.

"_Terkunci. Pintu dilantai satu terkunci, Agent Falcon dimana kau?"_

Donghae mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin untuk diam dengan jari telunjuknya yang menempel dibibirnya. Sekarang pikirannya tertuju pada orang tuanya. Pasti mereka masih tidur dan tidak menyadari adanya perampok.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Donghae meraih ponsel disakunya bekas menelpon temannya tadi. Setelah mendengar suara tapak kaki yang menjauh, Donghae memutuskan untuk menelpon Ayahnya. Namun hanya nada sambung yang terdengar, benar pikirannya Ayahnya pasti sudah terlelap. Padahal biasanya Ayahnya itu akan tidur dini hari karena berkencan dengan berkas-berkasnya.

Akhirnya ia mendesah kesal karena sudah beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Sebenarnya ia hanya memastikan bahwa orang tuanya baik baik saja karena biasanya perampok membawa senjata dan menyakiti orang dalam.

Sungmin sudah mulai bisa mengatur napasnya. Ia menatap Donghae yang sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana ini _hyung_?"

"Kita harus memastikan bahwa _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ baik-baik saja."

Masalahnya, kamar orang tua mereka ada dilantai atas. Sedangkan kamar Donghae dan Sungmin ada dilantai bawah. Kalau mereka berjalan sejauh itu, resiko bertemu dengan perampok akan sangat besar.

DOR! DOR!

Kembali kedua mata mereka membulat kaget. Itu jelas suara pistol. Apa yang mereka tembak? Ini benar-benar nyata ditelinga mereka masing-masing. Para perampok itu begitu tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk berbuat hal-hal yang seperti dalam film-film.

Tak lama setelah suara tembakan dua kali tersebut terdengar, suara pintu tertutup yang begitu kencang dan disusul oleh suara mobil yang mesinnya berduam kencang sekali. Itu bukan suara mobil Ayahnya. Donghae pikir itu adalah suara mobil para perampok.

Mungkin mereka telah pergi?

"Aku akan mencoba mengintip." ujar Donghae pelan. Tangannya tergerak keatas, memutar kunci pintu dan menekan kenopnya. Yang dapat ditangkapnya adalah ruang tamunya yang gelap… bekasi guci yang jatuh… dan… suara meminta tolong.

"_APPA_! _EOMMA_!"

Perasaan Sungmin mengatakan pasti tidak ada yang beres begitu Donghae melihat keluar kamarnya dan kakaknya itu langsung melesat berlari seperti lupa bahwa mereka sedang bersembunyi dari perampok.

Sungmin kini berjongkok sendirian dikamar Donghae. Pintu kamar yang barusan dibuka Donghae agar terbuka lebar… Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengintip karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi disana. Namun… seketika itu… lututnya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk sambil menyaksikan bagaimana orang tuanya terbaring dengan penuh darah disana. Donghae sedang menangisinya, baju piyamanya mulai berubah warna menjadi sewarna darah…namun ia sama sekali tidak terlihat perduli dengan piyamanya.

Kedua mata Sungmin melemah dengan air matanya yang mengalir langsung deras. Tangannya tergerak menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa susah untuk mengucapkan kata-kata kagetnya.

"A…A…A….Aa…Ap…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

…_2014…_

"Apa? Ke kantor?! Denganmu?!"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya santai.

"Kau pikir! Apa yang akan orang katakan jika kita keluar rumah dengan kalung menyatu seperti ini?" suara Sungmin mulai memuncak. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena emosi.

"Orang akan menganggap kita gila, mungkin? Atau… setidaknya mereka hanya memandang kita dengan bingung." jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah biasanya.

"Tch." Sungmin mendengus kesal. Kyuhyun ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang aslinya dia tidak mengerti keadaan? Harus Sungmin apakan lelaki ini?

"Pertama-tama, sebaiknya sekarang kita kekamar mandi. Aku ingin pipis, Min." wajahnya memelas. "Bagaimana bisa kita bertahan seharian dengan kalung seperti in—"

_RRR…RRR…RRR _

Sungmin ikut mengalihkan wajahnya kearah ponsel Kyuhyun yang ada diatas bantal. Menampakkan sebuah nama yang tidak begitu asing bagi Sungmin…

"Pendeta Choi?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman aneh lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang bersiap mengangkat telpon.

Lelaki februari itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Setelah itu, Sungmin langsung merebut ponsel Kyuhyun yang sekarang hanya bisa melongo. Bibirnya kini terbuka kaget menatap Sungmin yang mulai berbicara dengan Siwon di telepon.

"Halo. Disini Dokter Lee yang sedang menangani pasien Kyuhyun. Tadi pagi dia terjatuh dari kasurnya membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya sakit. Jadi dia harus mendapat perawatan. Apakah anda keluarganya? Disini tidak ada seorangpun yang sedang menjenguknya untuk mengurus administrasinya."

"_Ah… pantas saja dia tidak masuk ke kantor hari ini. Baiklah… saya bukan keluarganya, Dokter. Saya teman kantornya. Sampaikan saja salam saya untuknya."_

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya tutup, saya harus mengerjakan sesuatu."

"_Ne."_

Sungmin tersenyum tipis sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel Kyuhyun yang menampakkan panggilan yang sudah berakhir. "Kau tidak mungkin ke kantor hari ini, Kyuhyun…"

"YA! Kau mau tanggung jawab jika gajiku dipotong!"

Dengan cuek Sungmin membuang ponsel hitam itu dan tak tahu jatuh dimana. Berjaga-jaga supaya lelaki itu tidak menelpon temannya lagi dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan berakhir pada mereka ke kantor dengan kalung menyatu. Yang benar saja! Itu lucu jika harus keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak, Sungmin tidak akan mau.

Kyuhyun mulai menormalkan napasnya. Pertama, Sungmin sudah membuat sebuah kebohongan yang memungkinkan gajinya akan dipotong. Kedua, ponsel kesayangannya dibuang begitu saja.

"Baik." ucapnya dengan senyum –sok manisnya. Dengan cepat, tangannya meraih ponsel Sungmin dan juga membuka _casing_ belakangnya mengambil baterainya dan ia masukan kedalam celana _levis_nya yang belum ia ganti semenjak kemarin pagi. "Kau juga tidak boleh menghubungi siapapun termasuk kekasihmu. Adil 'kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum ringan. "Tak masalah… aku tidak ada acara apa-apa hari ini. Ambil saja ponselku jika memang menarik untukmu."

Menyadari Kyuhyun masih memegang ponsel Sungmin yang tanpa baterai ditangannya, membuatnya segera melempar ponsel itu seperti Sungmin tadi. Asal.

"Sudah lupakan. Aku ingin sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Ayo bangun."

Sungmin setuju dengan omongan Kyuhyun. Karena ia terbiasa mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi saat bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping kanan Sungmin menyeret badannya agar sejajar dengan Sungmin. Tetap menjaga jarak aman agar kalung itu tidak menyakiti Sungmin atau dirinya sendiri. Ketika keduanya sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan kaki yang menggantung kebawah, Kyuhyun memberi aba-aba.

"Bangun pada hitungan ketiga, okay?" Kyuhyun menjeda sebentar. "Satu, dua, tiga."

Sungmin tersenyum geli. Memangnya mereka apa sampai-sampai bangun dari tempat tidur saja harus dengan hitungan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin tertawa namun ia urungkan karena pasti Kyuhyun akan mengatakannya orang gila karena tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa alasan.

Sampai dikamar mandi yang berada diluar kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendengus karena baru ingat satu hal. "Aku tidak punya sikat gigi dikamar mandimu, Sungmin. Bagaimana aku bisa menyikat gigi?"

Sungmin berdiam diri sambil berpikir. Tangannya sudah menggenggam sikat giginya. Jika mereka keluar, walaupun _flat_ Kyuhyun ada disebelahnya, akan membuat orang-orang yang lalu lalang dipagi-pagi seperti ini pasti akan menertawakannya. Tapi sepertinya ini sudah siang. Apa masih banyak orang yang lalu lalang?

"Gunakan itu saja." dagunya tergerak kearah sikat closet besar yang berwarna hijau didekat pintu kamar mandi. "Itu lebih bagus." dengan santai Sungmin mulai memencet pasta gigi yang mengoleskan pada sikatnya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya terlihat sedang menahan kekesalannya.

"Ah…" baru saja Sungmin ingin memasukkan sikat gigi itu kedalam mulutnya, sikat gigi putih itu sudah berpindah tangan ke manusia yang ada disebelahnya bahkan Kyuhyun sudah mulai menyikat giginya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. "YA!"

Rasanya Sungmin ingin mencekik leher Kyuhyun lalu mematahkannya. Kalau bisa Sungmin juga menarik rambut halus lelaki itu. Oh Ya Tuhan, bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini… Sungmin masih saja sempat memuji diantara kalimat kesalnya. Itu benar-benar lucu.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lewat kaca wastafel didepannya. Kalimatnya bukan seperti bertanya tapi lebih ke…sebuah ledekan. Dan itu benar-benar terdengar menggelikan ditelinga Sungmin.

"Itu sikat gigiku, Kyuhyun!" protes Sungmin. Padahal Sungmin juga yang mengoles pasta giginya, tapi Kyuhyun yang malah menggunakannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti menggosok giginya. Ia mengeluarkan sikat gigi dari dalam mulutnya untuk menjawab Sungmin. "Kau saja yang pakai sikat hijau itu untuk menyikat gigi kelincimu yang besar. Aku manusia normal, jadi aku pakai sikat gigi manusia, mengerti?"

Ternyata jika Sungmin memancing rasa kesal Kyuhyun, justru itu akan berbalik padanya sendiri. Ia harus menahan rasa emosi dari perkataan yang keluar dari bibir tebal namun _kissable _tersebut. Nah… Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika ia memuji Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung lagi. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku juga manusia normal, Kyuhyun! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh, tidak memandang Sungmin lewat cermin lagi. Pandangan lelaki itu seperti sedang menilai Sungmin. Tentu saja, karena Sungmin bertanya padanya siapa dirinya.

"Kau itu kelinci montok. Sadar tidak?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencuci sikat gigi putih Sungmin pada keran wastafel didepannya. "Kau butuh sikat yang lebih besar untuk menyikati gigi-gigi besarmu."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencuci mulutnya dengan air keran. Yang otomatis membuat Sungmin juga menundukkan kepalanya karena tarikan kalung. Hampir saja ia menubrukkan dahinya dengan pinggiran wastafel kalau ia tidak berhati-hati. Kyuhyun disampingnya sedang berkumur-kumur. Entah karena alasan apa, wajahnya menjadi merah hingga ia tidak berani untuk menoleh sampai Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan kepalanya lagi.

"YA!" tangannya melayang kearah kepala belakang Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun akan kesakitan. Pukulan itu untuk dua hal; gigi kelinci dan asal menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata sebentar karena menahan sakit lalu terbuka kembali dengan senyum yang dipaksakan seperti tidak ada masalah. "Tidak masalah kau memukulku, Sungmin. Tapi kalau aku harus masuk rumah sakit karena tenagamu yang sama dengan pemain gulat, kau harus tanggung jawab, okay?"

"Tch." Sungmin hanya mendesis sambil mendekap tangannya. Wajahnya mengerut karena kemampuan silat lidah Kyuhyun ternyata diatas rata-rata.

"Jangan mengerutkan dahi seperti ini," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menekan-nekan dahi Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat kerutan-kerutan itu menghilang. "Nanti kau bisa jadi jelek. Nah, sekarang giliran kau yang sikat gigi." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sikat gigi itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan kesal. Ia harus menyikat giginya dan disana tidak ada sikat gigi yang lain. Sikat gigi Donghae tentu saja dibawa ke pelatihan militernya dan dia juga tidak punya sikat gigi cadangan. Lagipula Sungmin juga tidak mungkin memakai sikat gigi Donghae.

Ditengah-tengah Sungmin yang sedang menyikat giginya, Kyuhyun berucap terdengar serius.

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf tentang semalam. Taruhanmu jadi batal karena aku. Maaf."

Kecepatan gosokan pada gigi Sungmin mendadak memelan. Ia memutar otaknya dan… mencoba mengingat semalam. Ah… benar, Kyuhyun membuatnya terpaksa harus berbicara untuk menghentikan kecupan dilehernya. Awalnya Sungmin memang bingung…kenapa dia bisa sampai berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Lagipula, Sungmin merasa aneh semenjak kedua kalung tersebut menyatu. Seperti ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Layaknya ia sehat dan baru terlahir kembali.

"Hmmm." Sungmin menggumam masih dengan sikat gigi didalam mulutnya. Dia mulai merasa tidak senang jika aura diantaranya dengan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya Sungmin masih mengingat tentang kemarin pagi… saat ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan seorang wanita. Tentu saja Sungmin merasa kecewa. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun kembali dekat dengannya dan bersikap seperti ini padanya? Memangnya Sungmin bisa menolak?

Sungmin sudah selesai dengan sikat giginya dan kini ia berniat untuk mencuci wajahnya. Baru disadarinya jika Kyuhyun belum mencuci wajahnya. Padahal saat bangun dari kasur tadi, dia mengatakan ingin mencuci wajahnya juga 'kan?

Tangan kanan Sungmin meraih _facial foam_ khusus pria. Ia menyodorkan pada Kyuhyun. "Tidak mencuci wajahmu yang jelek itu?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah. Sepertinya Sungmin sedang berupaya untuk mencairkan suasana…hingga tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mengangkat bibirnya untuk sebuah senyuman manis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya kearah Sungmin yang masih berdiri disampingnya. "Kau saja yang bersihkan wajahku."

Sungmin mendadak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam tersaji dihadapannya. Sungmin sadar, bahwa ia merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat perlahan karena salah tingkah. Padahal Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan matanya, tidak melihat kearah Sungmin. Tapi…

Setelah merasakan detak jantungnya sudah biasa kembali, sambil menarik napasnya Sungmin melempar pandangannya kewajah Kyuhyun. Ternyata, jika dilihat dari sedekat ini jerawat dan beberapa titik-titik entah apa itu akan terlihat jelas. Membuat tangan Sungmin tanpa sadar sudah terangkat, ingin menyentuh wajah itu… namun saat kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka, secara otomatis tangan Sungmin jatuh kembali kesisinya.

Debaran halus menyenangkan itu hadir lagi tanpa Sungmin sadari. Namun jika Kyuhyun mendengarnya, itu akan menjadi debaran yang memalukan. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menaruh masalah pada hal seperti itu. Karena dia juga tengah berkonsentrasi pada kedua mata Sungmin yang begitu jernih. Ini berbeda dengan menatap Sungmin ditengah gelapnya listrik padam, atau saat bangun tidur tadi pagi…kali ini…dia begitu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkunci…terdiam…terpaku.

"Sungmin."

Suara bass yang memanggil namanya itu membuat kontak mereka terputus karena Sungmin terpaksa harus tertarik dari dunia singgahannya. Ia kembali ingat soal mencuci wajah karena melihat _facial foam_ ditangannya yang terlupakan. Dengan terburu-buru, Sungmin menuangkan cairan itu sedikit dan ia melupakan satu hal. Wajahnya belum dibilas dengan air terlebih dulu. Sementara tangannya sudah memegang sabun wajah tersebut.

Suara kekehan Kyuhyun terdengar, membuat Sungmin semakin merutuki dirinya karena terlihat bodoh. Lelaki jangkung itu menengadahkan tangannya dibawah air keran yang menyala, "Biar aku yang membasahi wajahmu. Tundukkan kepalamu, Min. Atau bajumu akan basah."

Anehnya, Sungmin menurut saja. Kyuhyun seperti mempunyai sihir dalam perkataannya. Setelah memastikan semuanya terbilas air, Sungmin mulai mengolesi wajahnya dengan sabun. Ia harus memejamkan matanya untuk melakukan itu. Ketika ia sedang asyik mengusap pipinya dan ingin beralih ke dahinya…

"Kyuhyun, bando…"

Sepertinya wajah Kyuhyun yang dekat tadi begitu berpengaruh bagi Sungmin. Hingga Sungmin lupa harus membilas wajahnya dan memakai bando terlebih dulu jika ingin mencuci wajah. Rambut poninya akan terkena sabun yang mengakibatkan basah nantinya.

"Ckckckck…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis sambil memasangkan bando tipis di kepala Sungmin. Dengan bonus sebuah sentilan didahinya. "Jangan terlalu memikirkanku makanya. Kau jadi lupa segalanya, 'kan? Masih baik kau hanya lupa hal-hal seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kau lupa namamu?"

Tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Sungmin mencuci wajahnya. Tangannya meraih handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. "Sudah. Sekarang aku ingin pipis."

"Aku juga ingin pipis." sahut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin hanya mendelik tidak paham padanya.

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Kau tahu mengapa wajahmu berjerawat? Tentu saja karena kau tidak pernah mencuci wajahmu, pemalas."

Kyuhyun mendekap tangan didadanya. "Ini bukan jerawat, Min. Asal kau tahu… dengan atau tidak mencuci muka, aku akan terlihat tampan. Itu masalahmu jika kau memiliki wajah jelek yang harus dicuci setiap hari."

"Kalau bukan jerawat lalu ini apa, babo!" ucapnya sambil menekan-nekan pipi Kyuhyun dibagian pinggirnya. "Coba berkacalah."

Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus-elus bagian rahangnya sendiri. "Ini bukan jerawat… ini adalah… efek karena aku terlalu stress menghadapi orang sepertimu, tahu!"

"YA!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggelikan karena berhasil menangkap tangan Sungmin yang entah kali ini akan menampar dibagian mana. "O…ow… tidak boleh memukul manusia, Min."

"Tch." dengan kasar, Sungmin menarik tangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Tapi sayangnya jenis manusia sepertimu memang pantas dipukul."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya keudara. "Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mencari solusi untuk memisahkan kalung ini. Ada kemungkinan hari ini aku akan _poop_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

TOK TOK

"Iya, silahkan masuk."

Donghae menekan kenop setelah mendengar suara persetujuan untuk masuk dari dalam. Ia membungkuk sopan setelah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. "Selamat siang, Ketua. Maaf menganggu waktu anda."

Yang dipanggil Ketua oleh Donghae tersenyum ramah. Ia meninggalkan sejenak kesibukannya dan menatap Donghae serius. "Ada perlu apa, Donghae-ssi?"

"Saya langsung saja menuju intinya, Ketua. Saya ingin mengajukan cuti beberapa hari." ucapnya sambil menaruh surat yang terbungkus amplop keatas meja Ketua. "Mohon izinkan saya untuk mengambil izin untuk beberapa hari."

Ketua dengan wajah berumur kepala lima itu mengambil amplop dengan alis berkerut. "Ada apa tiba-tiba seperti ini Donghae? Sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Ya."

Beberapa lama si Ketua membaca tulisan-tulisan Donghae. Setelahnya ia mendongak menatap Donghae. "Kau yakin? Dalam dua tahun kau menjalani wajib militer kau hanya diizinkan mengambil libur beberapa hari. Mungkin setelah ini kau tidak bisa mengambil jatah liburmu lagi. Kau tahu peraturan disini 'kan?"

"Saya hanya punya _feeling_ yang buruk." ujar Donghae singkat. "Dia adik saya, keluarga saya satu-satunya yang tersisa, Ketua."

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya sang Ketua mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kembalilah dalam dua atau tiga hari."

Donghae tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "_Kamsahamnida, kamsahamnida…"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hah…"

Dua manusia itu menyandarakan punggung mereka kesofa. Merasa lelah telah melakukan banyak hal untuk melepas kalung tersebut. Namun tetap saja mereka tidak menemukan cara untuk memisahkan kedua bandul itu.

"Apalagi yang harus kita lakukan… sampai kapan kalung ini akan terus menyatu?" suara Sungmin terdengar frustasi. Dari pagi tadi hingga siang hampir datang ia belum buang air kecil sama sekali. Apalagi mandi. Bagaimana bisa jika ada Kyuhyun disampingnya?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya. "Sungmin, kau punya gergaji atau tang?"

Mata Sungmin membulat. "Kau gila? Bagaimana jika leherku yang kau tebas?!"

"Ah…benar, itu terlalu beresiko." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dan kembali berpikir lagi.

"Ganti baju dulu saja bagaimana? Ini sudah hampir siang, setidaknya kita ganti baju saja. Kau tidak ganti baju dari kemarin pagi 'kan?" Sungmin bertanya karena mengingat kemeja biru donker yang Kyuhyun kenakan kemarin pagi saat ia melihatnya dengan seorang wanita. Namun tiba-tiba harus memejamkan matanya…karena merasa kalimatnya…adalah sebuah kebodohan.

"Tahu darimana? Kemarin pagi saat kau mandi ke_ flat_mu setelah masak, aku belum ganti baju bukan? Apa kau melihatku kemarin, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini malah menjatuhkan kepalanya kesandaran sofa. "Kau mencurigakan. Semalam juga."

"Huh? Semalam kenapa?"

"Kau…seperti menghindariku." ujar Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya. "Kalau aku ada salah, katakan saja. Jangan hanya diam. Jadi aku bisa memperbaikinya."

Sungmin diam. Tidak kunjung menjawab juga. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya namun masih tetap bersandar pada sofa. Hingga kini telinganya terdempet diantara sofa dan kepalanya. "Min. Sungmin. Aku bicara padamu…"

Lelaki mungil itu diam saja. Membuat Kyuhyun harus mendorong bahunya kebelakang hingga kepalanya juga bersandar pada sofa. Tentu saja mereka berdekatan karena kalung yang terjuntai diantara mereka. "Dan kau semakin mencurigakan saja. Setiap aku membahas masalah semalam, kau selalu berwajah seperti ini. Memangnya seberat itu untuk mengaku padaku, ya?"

"Lebih baik kita ganti baju saja, Kyuhyun. Lupakan saja soal itu."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat Sungmin malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bahkan Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. "Sekarang apa kau sadar Sungmin? kalau kau mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu, secara tidak langsung kau kesal atau marah semalam adalah karena aku."

"Lebih baik ganti saja." Sungmin membuang napas. Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya disepanjang sisi wajah Sungmin. Dengan cepat, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangun berdiri. Kalau ia tidak menarik tangan Kyuhyun, leher merekalah yang menjadi korban.

Sesampainya didepan lemari, Sungmin sibuk memilih sesuatu yang ingin dipakainya. Untung saja sekarang Sungmin sedang memakai piyama berkancing yang memudahkan untuk melepasnya. Untungnya Kyuhyun memakai kemeja berkancing sampai bawah juga. Tak terbayangkan jika mereka sedang memakai kaus yang tentu tidak bisa terlepas melalui kepala mereka. Kalung itu akan menghalanginya.

Sungmin sudah menggenggam kemeja yang dipilihnya. Ia menoleh, "Kau mau mengambil kemejamu di _flat_ atau pakai kemejaku saja?"

"Kau bilang tidak mau keluar untuk saat ini."

"Ah, benar." Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kau pakai bajuku saja, ya? Eum… sepertinya aku punya kemeja yang agak besar… sebentar… ah ini."

Kyuhyun menerima kemeja coklat dari Sungmin. "Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apanya lalu?"

"Bagaimana kita ganti pakaian jika kalungnya masih menyatu… Sungmin…_babo…_"

Refleks Sungmin memukul dahinya. "Ah benar… Oh, tapi tidak masalah 'kan ganti baju disini?"

"Aku tidak masalah." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Tapi kau?"

"Tak masalah, lagipula bagaimana lagi… kita tidak bisa… YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kalimat Sungmin harus terpotong karena tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka kancing kemeja biru donkernya sendiri satu per satu. Kemeja coklat milik Sungmin ia sampirkan dileher belakangnya.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak masalah…" Kyuhyun berhenti dikancing ke empat. Dada putihnya mulai terlihat dan itu…membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Ya…tapi…tidak begitu juga…Kyuhyun… setidaknya kau…" ucapannya yang terputus-putus benar-benar memalukan. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Yasudah… kau berbalik saja. Pelan-pelan." tangan Kyuhyun membimbing bahu Sungmin untuk berbalik agar kalung itu tidak menyakiti leher Sungmin juga. Saat Sungmin sudah memunggunginya, kalung itu jadi mencekik dibagian leher depannya. Kyuhyun menarik ujung piyama Sungmin agar mendekat. "Nanti kau bisa tercekik, Min. Jangan berdiri terlalu jauh."

"Hm." Sungmin hanya menyahut pelan.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengganti kemejanya. Setelah kemeja birunya terlepas dan terjatuh dilantai, ia memakai kemeja coklat itu dengan cepat. "Sudah. Berbalik saja, nanti lehermu bisa sakit."

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya perlahan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Ketika ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun, "YA! Kenapa kau tidak mengancingkan kemejamu?!"

"Oh?" Kyuhyun lupa. Tangannya mulai mengancingkan kemeja Sungmin yang agak pas dibadannya dari bawah. "Sudah, sekarang kau yang ganti baju."

"Kau berbalik sekarang."

"Kenapa aku harus memutar badanku? Aku tidak akan berteriak ketika melihat tubuh orang lain. Aku tidak seheboh itu. Jadi, ganti saja pakaianmu. Jangan khawatir." ucap Kyuhyun santai membuat Sungmin ingin memukul kepalanya.

Melihat Sungmin kerepotan dengan pakaian ditangannya yang membuatnya susah untuk melepas piyamanya, Kyuhyun membantunya memegang kemeja putih yang ada ditangannya. "Sini aku bantu pegang. Kau lepas kemejamu saja."

Ini lebih seperti menusukkan pisau ke jantungnya sendiri. Sumpah demi apapun. Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi aneh. Sungmin juga merasakan tatapan mata Kyuhyun begitu tajam kearahnya. Tidak sekalipun lelaki itu menoleh kearah lain.

Coba kau bayangkan…kau sedang membuka bajumu…didepan orang yang kau suka… dan dia berdiri sangat dekat denganmu… bagaimana rasanya?

Setelah piyama Sungmin terlepas, Kyuhyun memasangkan kemeja putih kebahu Sungmin. Membantu Sungmin memasukkan tangannya kedalam lengan kemeja.

"_Gomaw—._"

Ucapan terimakasih Sungmin harus terputus karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan yang mengejutkan adalah… dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kebahunya yang telanjang. Bagaimana bibir tebal itu begitu kenyal terasa di indra peraba Sungmin…membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

"Cepat kancingkan kemejamu…sebelum aku kelepasan."

* * *

_Silence bab 5 by pretty_

**_T.B.C_**

* * *

Waw.

Hallo… apa kabar… pretty datang membawa bab lima yang lagi-lagi panjangnya naujubila n_n maafkan diri ini. Maafkan kalo kepanjangan…

Satu hal… ini bab tiba-tiba pas ngetik udah 7k+ aja. Padahal harusnya masih banyak adegan penjelasan yang dimasukkan kedalam sini. Jadi, intinya bab ini adalah…out of plan n_n karena apa? karena pretty kebanyakan ngetik kyumin nya x_x

Okelah bisa dimaafkan kan?

Ada satu atau dua dari reviewers kemarin yang bener tebakannya. Heol…ternyata dikit yang bisa menebak…toh. Maklum aja ini otak pretty idenya juga pasti aneh n_n

Sekarang wawancara sama majalah Gadis ini…

Q : Sungmin pacar atau adik Donghae sih?

A : sudah dijawab dalam flashback diatas.

Q : Lebih panjang lagi

A : emang nggak mabok apa kalian (readers) kalo baca ampe 8k words? (serius nanya)

Q : Donghae punya rencana apasi?

A : Sedikit menjelaskan. Ingat nggak readers semua, tujuan Donghae ikut wamil? Karena dia ingin menambah penghasilan kan… nah itu petunjuknya sedikit sama flashback diatas.

Q : Sunkyu?

A : jangan mikir ini anaknya Sungmin Kyuhyun ya T_T

Q : Kapan Sungmin ngomong?

A : akhirnya!

Q : Ming adiknya hae, kenapa dia ngaku pacarnya?

A : yap. Itu penjelasan nyusul key. Udah tujuh rebu words… Donghae juga mau pulang ke seoul ambil jatah liburan wamilnya…lihat saja nanti.

Q : kayak ada rencana antara Sungmin sama Donghae.

A : benar.

buat zefanyadw.. semuanya tanda tanyamu akan terjawab koq n_n gapapa, review panjang itu disukai oleh author author kan?

Just segini aja mungkin yang penting. Kemarin ada yang sadar akan typo aduh malu banget aku /.\ itu kocak bat typonya…mian…namanya ngebut dua hari dan delapanrebu. Edit Cuma sekeleus. Ada kesalahan dalam garis pembatas juga ada yang seharusnya tidak ada, malah ada. Yang seharusnya ada malah tidak ada.

mb mz ingat kan pas di bab satu itu ada flasback 2011, dan itu akhir tahun.. karena sungmin pas nemu kalung itu ngebatin 'mungkin ini hadiah untukku.' nah, flashback diatas adalah 2011 pas awal awal tahun. ceritanya kan UN biasanya pas awal awal tahun kan...(?)

maafkan kalau chapter ini mengecewakan atau ada typos T_T saya sudah mulai kuliah nih...

terima kasih buat readers...reviewers... yang follow yang fav *_*

Okelah.

Kembali, minta tanggapan di kotak review n_n

Byebye!


	6. We kissed

"Jatuh dari tempat tidur?"

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Manager Song yang terlihat tidak percaya. Sebenarnya sekarang sudah masuk jam pulang kantor. Siwon juga sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Manager Song memanggilnya, hingga berakhirlah dia disini. Diruangan wanita itu.

"Apa saja yang dia katakan?" walaupun ini sudah menjelang sore, Manager Song tetap cantik seperti baru datang tadi pagi. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Saya tidak berbicara dengan Kyuhyun secara langsung, Manager. Ketika saya menelponnya yang menjawab adalah seorang dokter." terang Siwon. Sebenarnya dia juga kaget saat mendengar suara seorang dokter yang mengangkat telpon Kyuhyun. Apa dokter itu tidak punya tata krama? Main angkat telpon milik orang begitu saja.

"Oh?" Qian melongo. "Lalu apa saja yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu?"

"Ehm…" Siwon mencoba mengingat-ingat. Pasalnya, dokter yang Siwon ingat bermarga Lee tersebut berbicara padanya terlalu cepat serta dalam bahasa yang kurang formal. Tapi itu bisa dimaklumi sedikit karena seingatnya saat itu, dokter Lee sedang buru-buru ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Dokter Lee berkata bahwa akibat Kyuhyun jatuh dari kasurnya, dia mendapat beberapa luka. Sehingga butuh perawatan. Begitu…kira-kira." ucap Siwon.

"Kira-kira?"

"Saya tidak ingat persisnya Manager, karena dokter Lee berbicara terlalu cepat." ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa dokter itu menyebut tempat dimana Kyuhyun dirawat?" kali ini Qian mengerutkan alisnya. Menurutnya, ini terlalu aneh dan mendadak. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Tidak." Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Saya ingin menanyakan pada Kyuhyun tadinya, tapi ponselnya sudah tidak aktif saat saya kembali menghubunginya."

Qian tercengang. Sepertinya memang benar ada sesuatu buruk yang menimpa Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus pastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana caranya Manager?" tanya Siwon.

"Kita ke _flat_nya."

* * *

.

.

.

Silence

.

Bab 6

.

Swing rated. Hurt/comfort. Boys Love_. A little bit_ fantasy. Romance. OOC.

.

Typos. OOC.. boys love.. etc..

.

Kyu Min

.

Dilarang keras, meng_copy, _menjiplak, menyalin ulang, memplagiarism tanpa seizin Pretty. Semua plot, cerita, bahasa, milik saya pribadi. Mohon hargai.

.

Selamat Membaca! *_*

.

.

.

* * *

"Cepat kancingkan kemejamu…sebelum aku kelepasan."

Dengan gerakan bola mata yang ragu, Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dan sungguh, Sungmin tidak dapat mengartikannya. Ada yang berbeda dari lelaki itu.

"Ehem." Sungmin berdehem pelan lalu dengan cepat mengancingkan kemeja putihnya. Setelah selesai, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat wajahnya biasa kembali. "Sekarang kita ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin pipis."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah dan tidak berani menatap matanya lagi. Tangannya terlalu gatal untuk diam saja. Maka dari itu sekarang tangannya sudah berada diatas kepala Sungmin mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Tak selang lama kemudian, mereka sudah memasuki kamar mandi tempat dimana mereka tadi menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajah. Namun sekarang…pertanyaannya adalah…

"Bagaimana caranya, Min? Kita masih terikat kalung." sahut Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sudah berdiri didepan _closet_ berdiri khusus untuk pria. "Tapi mau tak mau sepertinya kita memang harus pipis. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lama-lama atau aku akan mengompol."

"Apa? Kau masih mengompol di usia setua ini, Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menga-nga tak percaya sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali dibodohi, Sungmin. Tentu saja tidak. Dan kau perlu tahu, aku belum begitu tua. Aku masih dua puluh satu kalau masih ingat." ucap Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita bisa pipis."

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengatakan. "Oh, seperti tadi saja saat mengganti pakaian. Ketika aku yang pipis, kau berbalik. Begitu juga sebaliknya." usul Sungmin. "Oh ya, untuk kali ini aku keberatan jika kau tidak berbalik, Kyuhyun. Ini berbeda dengan mengganti baju."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan seheboh itu ketika melihat hal-hal semacam itu. Aku tidak akan berteriak heboh. Kau saja yang terlalu pemalu. Benar 'kan?"

"YA!"

Kyuhyun kembali sudah bisa membaca gelagat Sungmin yang ingin memukul bahunya. Tangan putih itu kini ada dalam cekalan Kyuhyun. "Berhenti berdebat. Atau aku akan mengompol dirumahmu."

"Tch." Sungmin menarik tangannya kencang. "Kau pikir siapa yang memancing emosi orang, hah?"

"Sungmin. Kau mau menyaksikan aku membuka celana?" wajah Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar menggoda apalagi dengan tangannya yang tergerak membuka kaitan celana _jeans_nya. Juga…alisnya yang bergerak-gerak keatas kebawah dengan cepat. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menggoda Sungmin. "Kalau tidak mau melihatnya, silahkan berbalik. Ingat, jangan terlalu jauh."

Tak menunggu lama, Sungmin melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan. Berbalik namun ia masih bisa merasakan punggungnya menyentuh bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Dari tempatnya berdiri Sungmin dapat menangkap suara aktivitas Kyuhyun. Suara air… lalu suara celana yang kembali terpasang.

"Ah…leganya." Kyuhyun mendesah sambil tersenyum. Begitu lega rasanya ketika ia akhirnya membuang pipisnya setelah ditahannya sejak ia bangun tadi. "Sekarang giliranmu, Sungmin."

Mereka bertukar posisi. Namun kini Kyuhyun berada disebelah kiri Sungmin, memutar tubuhnya. "Ehm, Sungmin. Kau lapar tidak?" tanyanya ditengah tengah Sungmin yang kini sedang pipis.

"Aku sedang memikirkan itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku memasak. Atau…delivery saja?"

"Tapi, sejujurnya… aku ingin sup lobakmu, Sungmin."

Sungmin tidak dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut karena posisinya yang membelakangi Sungmin. Apakah ia mengatakan sebenarnya bahwa ia ingin sup atau hanya bohongan saja? Lagipula ada apa dengannya tiba-tiba menginginkan sup lobak seperti itu? Memangnya sup lobak Sungmin sebegitu enaknya?

"Iya, aku bisa saja membuatnya. Tapi, masalahnya kau tahu sendiri, Kyuhyun. Memasak membutuhkan ruang untuk bergerak. Sedangkan kalung ini membatasi gerakku." Sungmin berucap sambil memasang kembali celana piyamanya yang ia turunkan sebatas pahanya tadi. Saat berganti pakaian tadi, ia hanya mengganti atasnya saja. Ya…tentu saja…bagaimanapun, walaupun Kyuhyun akan berbalik badanpun, ia akan merasa malu kalau harus mengganti celana didepan Kyuhyun. Dan kenyataannya adalah, Kyuhyun tidak berbalik badan saat Sungmin mengganti baju tadi. "Sudah."

"Berarti sekarang ke dapur." kata Kyuhyun.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun… rasa supnya nanti tidak akan sama. Aku yakin. Ini akan sulit jika memasak dengan kalung ini."

Secara kompak mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Mungkin karena mudah untuk terbiasa bagi mereka.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. Sungmin menyalakan televisi.

"Ya kita harus _delivery_."

"Tck."

Walaupun pelan, namun Sungmin dapat mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja berdecak kesal. Ia menoleh, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan aku benar-benar ingin sup lobak… buatanmu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah melasnya. Ia benar-benar sangat ingin sup lobak itu dan… kalung ini… ugh…benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sungmin mendesah. Ia mulai merasa ia sedang membuat pengertian pada seorang anak kecil yang dilarang main keluar oleh orang tuanya. "Cobalah mengerti, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun diam tidak menyahut. Wajahnya hanya menatap lurus layar televisi yang ternyata sedang menayangkan sebuah film entah apa itu. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya menyebalkan atau bahkan tampak tenang, sekarang berubah drastis karena tatapan matanya yang menajam dan bibirnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memanggilnya lembut karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung memberi respon.

Sungmin bertanya bingung dalam hati. Apa dia sedang marah?

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku sedang berbicara padamu." suara Sungmin kini mulai tegas. Namun lelaki yang diajak bicara itu malah menyandarkan punggungnya kesofa dan melipat tangan didadanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sengaja mengacuhkan Sungmin. Dan itu semua membuat Sungmin membelalak tak percaya.

Sungmin mencoba kembali berbicara, "Begini Kyuhyun…" Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Kau tahu kalau kalung ini membatasi gerak kita… dan… kau tahu kalau masak itu harus bergerak banyak. Aku harus ke kulkas mengambil bahan-bahan, ke kompor untuk memasak, begitu terus… dan kau tahu bahwa itu sulit dilakukan jika kita terikat 'kan?"

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_!" tangannya bahkan terangkat dua-duanya menunjukkan bahwa dia paham namun terpaksa. Kyuhyun saat ini sedang begitu menginginkan masakan Sungmin…dan ia sedang sial. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia paham keadaan, tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan dia masih kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ingin apa? _Ittagu_?"

"Terserah." jawab Kyuhyun cepat dan benar-benar singkat.

Sungmin merengut bingung. Memangnya ini salah Sungmin? Kalung aneh ini saja menyatu karena Kyuhyun malam itu yang mendekat pada Sungmin hingga bunyi 'klik' itu terdengar. Kalau mau menyalahkan salahkan saja Kyuhyun seharusnya 'kan?

Dengan gerakan malas, Sungmin meraih telpon yang untungnya ada didekatnya, diatas meja kecil disamping sofa yang didudukinya. Dengan cepat ia memesan. Sampai lupa bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa makan pedas, dan Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa baru saja ia menyebutkan pesanan yang dua-duanya pedas.

Setelah selesai memesan, Sungmin memilih ikut menonton tayangan didepannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun juga ikut menonton…karena…wajah itu masih sangat keras. Terlihat dari luar Kyuhyun memang sedang menonton televisi. Tapi siapa tahu pikirannya melanglang buana.

Sepertinya Sungmin mulai mengikuti fokus dalam televisi saja. Dimana disana sepertinya adalah sebuah adegan sepasang remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Ada seorang wanita dan pria yang sedang duduk disofa menonton televisi… mereka duduk begitu rapat. Tanpa mereka sadari, keadaan ditelevisi seperti cerminan bagi mereka. Begitu sama. Duduk disofa, menonton televisi, dan berdekatan.

Semua terasa baik-baik saja, sampai dua pemeran dalam film yang tidak Sungmin ketahui judulnya itu…berdeketan…dan berciuman…sampai bertindihan diatas sofa. Refleks saja Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Sial. Film ini benar-benar hadir disaat yang tidak tepat.

Entah karena alasan apa, Sungmin mulai merasakan napasnya berat. Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak berantakan. Imajinasi liarnya membayangkan aktor dan aktris yang sedang memainkan peran tersebut adalah dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Rasanya Sungmin ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ini semua menjadi lucu ketika Sungmin bertingkah berlebihan sedangkan dapat diliriknya Kyuhyun, tenang-tenang saja.

Dalam hati Sungmin menghitung angka. Dari satu entah sudah sampai berapa. Tempo hitungannya yang perlahan-lahan membuat napasnya kembali normal. Ia tersenyum begitu menyadari jantungnya membaik. Tanpa sadar, ia menghembuskan napas lega.

"_Mmmhh…" _

"_Yunjin-ahh…"_

Demi Tuhan! Sungmin merasakan leher belakangnya merinding. Bahkan kini Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa bulu-bulu halus dileher bagian belakangnya bisa berdiri disaat seperti ini. Teknik menghitung perlahan yang baru saja Sungmin praktekkan rasanya percuma saja. Matanya membelalak bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang kembali berpacu.

Sial! Film apapun itu!

Seorang wanita yang Sungmin mulai pahami bernama peran Yunjin itu sudah terduduk dipangkuan sang aktor lelaki. Tangan lelaki itu bergerak lincah membuka kancing kemeja ketat si Yunjin. Selanjutnya… kemeja putih wanita itu sudah terlempar… menampakkan punggung putihnya.

Kedua mata Sungmin mengerjap. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat adegan seperti itu. Sungmin adalah pribadi yang suka menonton film pada dasarnya. Dikarenakan usianya yang sudah mencukupi, tidak jarang ia menemukan adegan seperti didalam film yang dipilihnya.

Namun kali ini ia harus bertingkah aneh karena ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Belum lagi, bahu kanannya yang bersentuhan dengan bahu kiri Kyuhyun yang terasa tegap. Seakan terbawa suasana…mendadak Sungmin ingin merasakan bagaimana Kyuhyun mengecup lehernya lagi seperti semalam…atau Kyuhyun yang mengecup bahunya seperti tadi.

Hadirnya Kyuhyun disini hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin bertambah parah. Masalahnya adalah kalung tersebut. Jika tidak menyatu, Sungmin sudah lari ke kamar mandi atau ke dapur dengan alasan _klasik_.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan bahwa kedua mata Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya. Bukannya Sungmin _gede rasa_, hanya saja manusia memang diciptakan dengan naluri seperti itu bukan? Ketika ada yang menatapmu dengan tajam…kau pasti bisa merasakannya.

"Apa?" Sungmin bertanya pelan sambil menoleh.

Benar, Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya bingung dengan alis yang menyatu. "Kau terlihat salah tingkah seperti tidak pernah menonton film porno."

"A-apa?" Sungmin berwajah tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Itu membuat dirinya terlihat semakin jauh rendah dibawah Kyuhyun. Jadi, Sungmin mencoba beralasan. "Aku bukannya tidak pernah, tapi aneh saja menontonnya pagi-pagi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah menyebalkannya. "Ah… memangnya apa bedanya menonton dipagi hari…siang hari…sore…atau malam?" suaranya dibuat-buat seolah sedang bingung.

_Sepertinya dia sudah lupa soal sup lobak. _

Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia merengut merutuki kesalahan bicaranya yang akan membuat menjadi sebuah perdebatan. Mulai sekarang sepertinya ia harus berhati-hati jika akan berkata sepatah kata saja pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu begitu ahli mengolah sebuah pertanyaan yang akan membuat lawan bicaranya terpojok.

Akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Mungkin Kyuhyun paham bahwa Sungmin tadi hanya beralasan dan masa bodo… jika Kyuhyun akan mengatakan dirinya apapun. Terserah padanya.

"Ohh…" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bereaksi karena tayangan dihadapan mereka semakin panas saja. Biasanya ketika sampai adegan membuka baju… akan berhenti sampai disana dan berganti dengan langit pagi yang menyambut mereka di hari selanjutnya.

Tapi… diantara gelapnya lampu dua pemeran itu masih melanjutkan adegan panas itu. Hingga kini mereka berhenti pada tembok dengan keadaan sudah benar-benar telanjang. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun lantas bergumam menahan gelenyar hasratnya.

Semakin saja…Sungmin salah tingkah karena dengungan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu malu. Sungmin kira, ketika Kyuhyun tidak sengaja berucap 'oh' yang panjang dengan suaranya yang rendah, lelaki itu akan mengatakan maaf atau dia tidak sengaja. Nyatanya, dia diam saja. Jika dilihat dari ujung mata, Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun malah semakin serius dengan tontonan di televisi itu.

Tidak disangka…ternyata dia mesum juga.

"Waw." Kyuhyun bergumam singkat sekarang. Suaranya walaupun pelan, namun dapat Sungmin tangkap ditelinganya sendiri karena jarak duduk mereka yang bahkan tak ada jarak. Membuat bukan hanya bahu mereka saja yang bersentuhan…kini… entah sejak kapan kaki Kyuhyun sudah berdempetan dengan kaki Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin melihat wajah lelaki itu. Apakah dia hanya bercanda atau dia serius sedang terbawa suasana karena adegan panas tersebut? Tapi kalau ternyata…dia benar terbawa suasana…itu entah mengapa membuat Sungmin ketakutan sendiri.

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat karena tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahunya. Karena hal itu, mau tak mau membuat posisi duduk Sungmin jadi agak miring ke kiri. Dapat Sungmin rasakan kini sebagian bokongnya sudah berada diatas paha Kyuhyun. Kalau saja lelaki itu merengkuh perutnya dan menarik tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaganya, maka Sungmin akan berpindah keatas pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan punggung yang menempel pada dada lelaki February itu.

"Sungmin…"

Tidak! Sungmin bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Dan itu terjadi semenjak mereka berganti pakaian.

"Aku bersumpah…" wajah Kyuhyun mulai terkubur diceruk leher Sungmin. "Setiap kali kau ada didekatku…rasanya…aku ingin sekali menciummu. Tapi…bayangan Donghae-_hyung_ seperti datang mengingatkanku. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri."

Bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Ia bisa merasakan dagu Kyuhyun yang terasa kasar karena belum bercukur menggesek leher belakangnya. Bagaimana setiap hawa napas yang berhembus menerpa kulit Sungmin, membuatnya memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini…benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kenapa Sungmin…" dia melanjutkan gumamannya. Tangannya sudah berpindah ke lengan atas Sungmin. Mengelusnya dengan gerakan teratur…halus. "Kenapa kau harus begitu bersinar… kenapa aku begitu mudah jatuh….kenapa…kenapa Donghae-_hyung_ begitu bodoh mempercayakan kekasihnya pada orang lemah sepertiku…"

Semenjak Sungmin bersembunyi dibawah meja saat listrik padam… saat itulah Kyuhyun merasa harus melindungi makhluk lemah seperti Sungmin. Rasa ingin melindungi itu…perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi rasa yang harusnya Kyuhyun hindari. Rasa yang…harusnya tidak Kyuhyun miliki direlung hatinya hingga detik ini.

"Sungmin… Sungmin… Lee Sungmin…"

Kyuhyun terus menghirup wewangian yang berasal dari tubuh Sungmin. Padahal Sungmin belum mandi… dan ia sedang berkeringat karena jantungnya sempat berdegup tadi dan sekarang. Film yang ada dihadapan mereka sudah berganti _scene._ Namun mengapa Kyuhyun malah memeluknya sebegini intimnya?

Segala yang ada disekitar mereka terasa hilang. Menyisakan diri mereka sendiri diatas sofa…sedang berpelukan. Kepala Kyuhyun kini jatuh diatas bahu Sungmin dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir. Garis senyum itu terlihat lepas. Ia terlihat sedang bahagia.

"Aku sedang memelukmu, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa rasanya hatiku lega sekali. Apa kau juga senang, Sungmin?" suaranya merendah seiring dengan kepalanya yang miring hingga kini didepannya leher putih Sungmin yang dapat ditangkap matanya. "Katakan Sungmin, katakan padaku, apa kau senang ketika aku memelukmu? Hm?"

Bibir bawah Sungmin sudah menjadi korban gigitan gigi kelincinya. Ya Tuhan… Kyuhyun…kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Disatu sisi… Sungmin merasa lega karena akhirnya Kyuhyun menunjukkan sikap bahwa dia menginginkan Sungmin. Tapi… ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui kenyataan lain? Apa dia akan bersikap sama?

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. "Kyuhyun…"

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun balik memanggil nama Sungmin pelan.

Lelaki Lee itu merasa semakin tegang dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Yang padahal seharusnya dia bisa merasa tenang bahkan nyaman. Ya…Sungmin akui…mungkin disaat lain, dalam situasi yang tidak seperti ini, Sungmin akan senang dengan pelukan lelaki itu.

Akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sejenak tadi ada dalam lingkaran perutnya. Ia merubah arah duduknya, menjadi berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya ada diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun dan kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang lelaki itu begitu cepat.

Membuat sebuah senyuman tipis kembali tercipta dari bibir lelaki itu. Sial…posisi mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan kalung yang biasanya terlentang begitu tegang diantara mereka, kini dapat mengendur. Sedikit lagi Sungmin memajukan wajahnya…maka hidung mereka akan saling bertabrakan.

"Aku tidak suka jika harus hidup dalam keadaan menyedihkan." Sungmin berbisik lirih. Karbondioksida yang keluar dari mulutnya menabrak beberapa bagian wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan Sungmin. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya…membelai perlahan pipi Sungmin. Kedua mata gelapnya tak terlepas dari wajah Sungmin. Entah sudah berapa hari Kyuhyun menahan ini semua. Berada didekat Sungmin tanpa menyentuhnya, membuatnya tersiksa.

"Kyuhyun… Ya Tuhan… kau yakin dengan ini? Bahkan kau belum begitu mengenal siapa Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana jika aku…nyatanya jahat?" mata Sungmin terpejam saat merasakan belaian dari tangan besar itu yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Bukannya menjawab…Kyuhyun justru meraih salah satu tangan Sungmin yang terdiam begitu saja, diangkatnya menuju bibirnya lalu dikecupnya agak lama. Menunjukkan bahwa dia begitu mengagumi makhluk dihadapannya. Memujanya…ingin bersamanya… memeluknya… melindunginya… bahkan ingin mencintainya.

"Aku…" Sungmin ingin menyerah. Namun saat melihat wajah tampan yang penuh dengan pesona yang bisa membuatnya lemah itu…apa yang bisa dilakukannya lagi? "Kau tahu 'kan aku laki-laki? Bukan perempuan seperti saat pertama kau melihatku."

Sekilas, Kyuhyun tertawa. "Maaf soal itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata Donghae-_hyung_ adalah seorang…_gay_. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan? Ehm… aku tidak pernah membayangkan Donghae-_hyung_ mempunyai kekasih seorang lelaki… Jadi ya, kebetulan kau ini terlihat sangat manis, dan membuatku mengira kau adalah seorang perempuan. Begitulah…"

Kedua alis Sungmin bertaut. Menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang kebingungan. Meskipun dia bisa mencerna maksud Kyuhyun, namun cara lelaki itu menyampaikan begitu berbelit-belit hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin tertawa.

"Haha…" tawanya pelan. Sampai-sampai ia harus menepuk beberapa kali bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tertawa." suaranya begitu dingin tiba-tiba. Seperti hujan yang datang dipagi hari saat matahari sedang bersinar begitu cerah. Jari jempol Kyuhyun terangkat menuju bibir Sungmin. "Jangan tertawa… itu hanya akan membuatku semakin tidak dapat menahannya, Sungmin."

Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menyusun kata-katanya yang diucapkan menjadi mudah dipahami. Mengapa ucapannya begitu membelit-belit, dan sulit untuk dipahami? Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bingungnya yang menggemaskan.

"Sungmin… jangan seperti itu… Ya Tuhan kau menantangku?"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…kedua bibir mereka sudah menyatu. Pertama-tama, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir mereka berdua selama beberapa detik. Merasakan kelembutan dari bibir Sungmin… kelembutan yang belum pernah dirasakannya dimanapun… membuatnya membuka bibir dan menyelipkan bibir atas Sungmin… mengulumnya… perlahan… penuh dengan kesabaran… penuh dengan rasa…hingga kedua alisnya bertaut merasakan bagaimana hatinya berdenyut saat mencium Sungmin.

Sungmin kewalahan… kedua tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Dahinya berkerut merasakan Kyuhyun menciumnya terlalu pelan…namun dalam. Mereka bukan anak sekolah yang butuh beradaptasi bagaimana cara berciuman. Mereka hanya terlalu tua untuk berciuman sedalam ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam usia mereka sekarang.

Sempat terlepas. Momen itu dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin yang terpejam dan kesulitan menarik napas. Ditelitinya wajah itu satu-satu…dari ujung hingga ujung…sampai matanya turun kearah bibirnya dan kembali menyatu… menghisap lagi…merasakan lebih dalam lagi.

Sungmin yang kaget langsung mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan atas Kyuhyun. Alisnya kembali bertaut seperti sedang berpikir keras. Padahal ia sedang menyeimbangkan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan panas. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun… ugh… membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti. Ingin terus bersentuhan. Sampai titik terdalam dan terhangat.

TING TONG.

Hanya Sungmin yang berhenti mengulum. Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan tidak peduli. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sungmin berusaha melepasnya dengan memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun. "Mhh…"

Karena faktor udara yang harus dihirup juga, akhirnya dengan gerakan benar-benar perlahan… Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. Kening mereka menyatu dengan napas yang saling mengisi satu sama lain.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun berbisik.

"_Ittagu_, mungkin." Sungmin bangkit berdiri. Tangannya masih digenggam Kyuhyun. Seolah tidak merelakan lelaki mungil itu pergi selangkahpun darinya. "Aku harus membukakan pintu Kyuhyun. Memangnya kau tidak lapar? Kita belum makan dari pagi."

Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin pergi dan berbicara entah apa dengan si tukang antar. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia dan Sungmin begitu agresif jika sedang berciuman. Padahal tadi adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

Dari sofa tempatnya Kyuhyun duduk, dia bisa mendengar Sungmin tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang agak lama. Ugh… menyebalkan… padahal dari tempatnya duduk hanya terpisah beberapa meter dengan Sungmin. Tapi rasanya membuat Kyuhyun gondok.

Omong-omong soal _terpisah_…Kyuhyun menunduk… menyadari bahwa kalung mereka…

"Ya Tuhan."

Kyuhyun refleks berdiri. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya berniat menghampiri Sungmin yang ternyata sudah kembali dari pintu. "S-Sungmin… kalung…"

Awalnya Sungmin hanya memberi respon dengan wajah bingungnya. Namun lama kelamaan ia menyadari… kalung mereka sudah terlepas. Dan mereka tidak sadar kapan.

"Kalungnya sudah terlepas!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

…_2011…_

Beberapa hari telah terlewati semenjak kejadian perampokan dirumah keluarga Lee. Donghae tengah menggenggam sebotol anggur dan itulah yang menjadi alasannya mengapa ia bisa berada di gudang anggur. Setelah kejadian itu, hari-harinya dihabiskan disini, digudang anggur rumahnya yang pengap.

Mencoba tak mengingatnya pun, akan tetap teringat. Bagaimanapun ini akan menjadi sebuah titik dimana Donghae harus berubah menjadi kepala keluarga. Sesungguhnya ia belum siap akan itu. Ia tidak tahu harus mengaduh pada siapa. Belum lagi, pekerjaannya di Seoul menunggunya. Seingatnya, bagian kantornya menginginkan kehadirannya minggu depan untuk kesana.

Itu artinya ia harus mulai hidup di Seoul dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di Ilsan. Kalaupun Sungmin ikut, bagaimana dengan Ujian Negara yang sebentar lagi terlaksana?

Omong-omong tentang Sungmin… Donghae belum menemui adiknya itu sejak kejadian malam itu. Hanya bertemu sekali saat pemakaman dan mereka hanya berdiam. Ia lebih memilih dalam kesendiriannya yang membuatnya nyaman. Donghae yakin, Sungmin sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri karena sudah menjelang dewasa.

Setelah malam itu… warga berdatangan… membuat Donghae hanya semakin merasakan bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi. Suara bising mulut yang berbicara ini-itu, suara ambulans, polisi… Donghae tak memanggil mereka. Nyatanya, perampok yang menamakan dirinya raven dan falcon hanyalah perampok biasa yang sering mencuri dari perumahan mewah.

Hanya saja… malam itu dia memang sedang sial. Polisi berkata bahwa dua orang itu sudah lama menjalankan aksi rampoknya. Namun selama ini mereka tak sampai membunuh orang. Karena malam itu, vas bunga yang tersenggol…membuat si perampok panik dan asal menembakkan pistolnya pada Ayah dan Ibunya yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya. Mereka hendak memeriksa ruang tamu karena mendengar suara vas jatuh tersebut. Namun nyatanya…

Tangan Donghae mengepal. Ia benci orang bodoh. Mengapa perampok itu pas membunuh ketika merampok rumahnya. Bodoh… dasar orang bodoh. Hanya karena kaget lalu mereka asal melepas tembakan?

Botol ditangannya hampir pecah. Namun dia tak seceroboh itu melukai dirinya sendiri. Donghae sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal mana yang pantas dan tidak pantas dilakukan.

Ayah dan Ibunya sudah dimakamkan besok paginya. Semenjak hari itu, ia dan Sungmin resmi menjadi anak yatim piatu. Ahli waris yang datang… teman-teman yang memberinya semangat… tak merubah apapun.

"Hah…" ia membuang napas. Perutnya merindukan nasi. Apakah Sungmin akan memasak jika ia menyuruhnya?

"Sungmin?" Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ini sudah menjelang makan siang, namun Sungmin masih menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Jemari Donghae meraih saklar dan mematikan lampu. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat Sungmin menahan napasnya dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Seperti ada yang ingin tersampaikan. Seperti… sedang sesak napas. Apa yang terjadi?

"_Sungmin… dia… maaf saya harus tetap mengatakannya. Dia mengalami shock yang mendalam dan itu menyebabkannya tidak bisa berbicara…atau tunawicara. Sepertinya dia juga mengalami trauma dengan kegelapan. Apa ada suatu hal besar yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"_

Vonis dokter membuat Donghae semakin sering mengurung dirinya di dalam gudang anggur. Hidupnya berubah hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Dan itu semua adalah ulah orang bodoh. Donghae semakin membencinya. Rasanya ia ingin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada dua orang bodoh tersebut.

Namun kabar terakhir yang didapatnya, mereka berdua sudah bunuh diri sebelum akan masuk ke meja hijau. Bagus… nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa… batin Donghae.

Sejujurnya ia bukan seorang pendendam. Tapi ketika ini sudah menyangkut nyawa orang yang ia sayangi? Sebisa mungkin… sekuat tenaganya… ia harus berjuang.

"_Dia anak bisu!"_

"_Wah… Lee Sungmin yang seperti wanita itu ternyata penyakitan?"_

"_Berita hangat! Sungmin trauma dalam gelap dan menjadi bisu!"_

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Walaupun mereka berbisik-bisik… telinga Donghae tetap dapat menangkap suara itu. Ia yakin, Sungmin yang menggenggam erat kemejanya juga dengan jelas dapat mendengar itu semua.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka setelah menemui kepala sekolah di sekolah Sungmin. Bagaimanapun… Sungmin akan menjalani Ujian Negara. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Donghae takut Sungmin akan dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat oleh pihak sekolah.

Maka dari itu… ia mati-matian berdebat ini itu dengan si kepala sekolah yang untungnya menyetujui Sungmin tetap bersekolah sampai lulus dan mendapatkan ijazah. Namun mereka tidak tanggung jawab atas pendidikan Sungmin setelahnya.

Itulah yang menyebabkan dia tidak punya teman kuliah maupun kerja. Pada akhirnya… ia ikut Donghae ke Seoul. Menjaga _flat_ mereka dua puluh empat jam. Memasak. Membersihkan rumah. Menyapu… menonton televisi. Sementara Donghae sibuk mencari nafkah untuk memperjuangkan masa depan Sungmin.

Namun, saat semua orang menghina… mencaci maki Sungmin… ada seorang gadis yang tetap mengajak Sungmin bicara. Berteman dengannya… padahal Sungmin sudah tega memanfaatkan kepintarannya.

Hingga sekarang, Donghae senang jika gadis tersebut menemani Sungmin. Namun karena alasan pekerjaan, membuatnya harus memisahkan Sungmin dengan teman satu-satunya.

Iya benar… dia Lee Sunkyu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

…_2014…_

"Selamat pagi."

Sungmin tertawa tanpa suara lalu menguap lebar. Tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak… dalam dekapan Kyuhyun… apalagi saat pagi harinya… Kyuhyun sudah memandanginya sambil mengucap selamat pagi.

"Masih terlalu pagi. Lima tiga puluh." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa diminta.

Seperti kebiasaannya disetiap pagi, Sungmin selalu merilekskan otot-ototnya lalu beranjak duduk. Ia terpikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Sepertinya memang tak lebih dari sekedar bersih-bersih rumah seperti biasanya. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya, Kyuhyun kembali berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kau tidak bersiap kerja?"

"Nanti saja."

Melihatnya tidur dengan damai seperti itu, membuat Sungmin tidak sampai hati jika harus menganggu tidurnya. Bantal bekas Sungmin tidur semalam sudah ada dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Biarlah jika ia memang ingin tidur kembali. Sungmin tidak ingin menganggunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan sarapan."

Jadi Sungmin bangkit dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi sekedar mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya. Rutinitas wajib yang dilakukan setiap pagi saat bangun tidur.

Ah… bercerita soal kemarin… soal kalung mereka.

Sambil berjalan ke dapur, Sungmin mengingatnya. Kemarin saat siang hari, kalung mereka tiba-tiba saja terpisah begitu saja. Dengan bodohnya Sungmin juga baru menyadari saat ia bisa berdiri didepan pintu dan bercakap-cakap dengan si pengantar dari _Ittagu¸_sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disofa. Begitu Sungmin kembali kedalam… ia langsung berteriak antara senang dan lega.

Hampir saja saat itu _plastic bag_ yang Sungmin pegang terpelanting jauh. Tentu saja karena terlalu kaget. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai baru menyadari bahwa _jajangmyun_ yang dimakannya terasa pedas ketika sudah habis, karena begitu senangnya. Banyak hal aneh yang terjadi semenjak kedua kalung itu bersatu. Sungmin jadi bisa berbicara. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak memiliki masalah lagi dengan bibirnya ketika makan makanan pedas.

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sungmin membelalak adalah ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa hal yang mereka lakukan sebelum kalung itu terlepas adalah berciuman. Jadi intinya… ya… agak sedikit konyol. Mereka ternyata harus berciuman agar kalung itu bisa terlepas. Setelah menyadari hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung menyatukan kalung mereka lagi. Membuat Sungmin dengan kesal memukul kepalanya.

Tak tahu berapa kali mereka berciuman kemarin. Setelah Kyuhyun menyatukan kalung mereka, ia mencium Sungmin, lalu menyatukannya lagi, menciumnya lagi. Ketika sore hari sudah tiba, barulah Kyuhyun pulang ke _flat_nya dengan alasan ingin mandi. Seharian kemarin mereka memang belum mandi. Ah…bahkan seharian bersama Kyuhyun kemarin adalah benar-benar bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang biasanya bermain ponsel, kini tak mengingat dimana ponselnya yang terakhir kali dilempar oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun mandi dan berganti pakaian –lelaki itu bahkan mencuci rambutnya, dia kembali lagi ke _flat_ Sungmin. Dia begitu harum dan tampan dengan kaus putih polosnya dan celana training putih bergaris abu-abu. Sebenarnya, kalau dilihat-lihat Kyuhyun itu… memiliki tubuh yang proporsional. Tubuhnya tinggi… tidak gendut. Menurut Sungmin pribadi, dia cocok menjadi seorang model. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang uhm… menebarkan pesona.

Karena alasan ingin tidur bersama Sungmin dan tidak ingin sendirian, akhirnya mereka tidur bersama lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dengan terlepasnya kalung itu, Sungmin bisa mandi, menyapu rumahnya, melakukan hal-hal yang lain yang belum ia lakukan semenjak tadi pagi. Semalam… tidak banyak kata yang terucap darinya.

Kyuhyun terlihat lelah dan dia hanya mencium Sungmin sekali, setelah itu tidur terlelap memeluknya. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mengatakannya, tapi Sungmin sungguh bisa membaca isi hati dari wajah yang berantakan itu. Apa itu karena Donghae-_hyung_? Ah… benar.

Lalu jika Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan bersikap sebegini manisnya dan tidak takut pada Donghae, apa maksudnya? Dalam artian apa? Lalu wanita yang Sungmin lihat pada hari itu? Mungkin ada baiknya Sungmin menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun nanti.

Sesuai permintaan lelaki tampan itu. Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasak sup lobak. Semoga saja dia menyukainya. Setelah mengaduknya sekali lagi, Sungmin mengambil sendok makan untuk menyicipi kuahnya. Merasa telah terasa baik, ia mematikan kompor. Saat ingin berbalik,

"Astaga!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Wajah bangun tidurnya benar-benar salah satu hal kesukaan Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Sungmin. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya sambil mendekap tangan didadanya.

Wajah itu tampak berpikir lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin, sudah… dua menit yang lalu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku memasak sup lobak pagi ini. Kau duduk saja dikursi, aku akan menyiapkan nasi."

Yang namanya Kyuhyun… bukanlah seorang yang akan menjalankan perintah orang. Ia akan bertindak sesukanya. Jadilah ia malah berjalan menuju Sungmin dan… klik. Kedua kalung mereka menyatu lagi.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia tahu pikiran lelaki itu. "Kyuhyun…"

Kedua tangannya menarik Sungmin agar masuk kedalam dekapannya. "Hm… kalung ini… aneh ya."

Gerakan tubuh Sungmin terlihat tidak nyaman karena Kyuhyun menariknya terlalu dekat. Ia terus menggeliat berharap Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan bergerak, atau lehermu yang akan sakit nanti, Min." wajah itu mulai turun. Menyamakan tinggi dengan Sungmin. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun Sungmin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Karena mata itu menatap jelas bibir Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya saat beberapa detik lagi bibir mereka akan menyatu. Berujung pada bibir Kyuhyun yang menyentuh kulit pipinya. Lelaki jangkung itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin menarik napas dalam. Ia belum berani menatap Kyuhyun. Seperti apa wajahnya saat mendapat penolakan darinya… Sungmin merasa akan sakit melihat raut wajah itu.

"Sejujurnya." Sungmin masih melihat lantai. Dan ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menatapnya dari sedekat ini seperti akan menelanjanginya. "Kenapa… aku tidak datang saat sarapan kemarin pagi adalah karena…"

Kyuhyun tak memberi respon apa-apa. Dengan cepat otaknya berpikir. Ia memilih diam, menantikan Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah datang ke _flat_mu saat itu. Setelah aku mandi, aku mendapat pesan darimu, yang mengatakan tentang _pass code flat_mu, lalu aku kesana. Membuka pintu _flat_mu dan melihatmu dengan seorang wanita." Sungmin menjeda. "Aku tidak tahu dia siapa… aku hanya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahku. Merasa tak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak akan menganggu, kalau nyatanya kau seorang yang _lurus_ dan mempunyai kekasih seorang wanita."

"Min…"

Barulah kini Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sebuah senyuman pahit. "Apa rasanya… ketika kemarin kau memperlakukan diriku begitu manis, begitu lembut, seolah kau memang memberiku harapan. Tapi saat melihat wanita itu, aku jadi sadar faktanya. Fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksakan orang lain untuk menyukaiku…"

"…mungkin ini memang salahku. Aku yang terlalu berharap terlalu besar padamu. Aku yang begitu mudahnya nyaman hanya karena mendapati diriku ada dalam pelukanmu saat bangun tidur. Aku yang…berharap terlalu banyak bahwa wanita itu bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bingung… aku bingung, Kyuhyun…"

"Sudah, sudah…" Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin yang mulai terisak. Ia membawa kepala itu kedalam pelukannya, dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Kau pikir… aku tidak ada dalam posisimu juga, Min? Donghae-_hyung_… dia kekasihmu dan aku bisa apa…"

Refleks Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak Kyuhyun… bukan…"

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti Donghae-_hyung_… dia sudah terlalu baik untukku…"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya didalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana semuanya.

"Tapi—"

"Sungmin? Kyuhyun?"

Dapat Sungmin lihat dari celah bahu Kyuhyun, Donghae kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan tas ransel hitam yang terangkul dibahunya yang tegap. Berapa lama Sungmin tidak melihatnya?

Seketika itu, Sungmin melepas pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin berlari menerpa tubuh kakaknya, namun tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. Matanya melirik kearah kalung mereka yang kembali bersatu. "Kalungnya."

Jadi Sungmin tetap berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Dalam hati, dia berharap semoga Donghae tidak menyadari kalungnya yang terbentang diantara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, tetangga Cho? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersiap ke kantor?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun memutar otaknya cepat. Ia tidak mungkin mengaku tentang kalung itu atau Donghae akan menertawakannya sampai dia kehabisan napas. "Ah, aku meminta Sungmin untuk memasakkan sup labu untukku, dan aku ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan dengan Sungmin. Sebentar."

Tanpa persetujuan Donghae, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju tempat terdekat dimana Donghae yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya bingung itu tidak dapat melihat mereka berdua. Dan ruangan yang mencakupi persyaratan tersebut yang dekat dari dapur adalah kamar Sungmin.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti." Kyuhyun tengah menyimpan semuanya dalam-dalam. Sungmin tahu, ia bisa merasakan sesungguhnya bagaimana Kyuhyun begitu kaget dengan kemunculan Donghae. Bibir itu terlihat menahan semuanya. Menahan semua perkataan yang ingin ia katakan kalau saja Donghae tadi tidak datang dan menemukan mereka tengah berpelukan didapur. "Aku harus bersiap-siap ke kantor. Kalung ini harus terlepas, Min."

Sungmin membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. "Hm."

Kepala Kyuhyun turun pelan-pelan. Bibirnya yang sudah dalam keadaan terbuka langsung mencium Sungmin pelan. Reaksi Sungmin langsung berjengit dan mengerutkan alisnya. Lama kelamaan Sungmin jadi paham bagaimana caranya mencium. Sedikit banyak Sungmin juga belajar darinya, hingga ia bisa begitu ahli membalas hisapan demi hisapan Kyuhyun.

Donghae menunggu mereka diluar sana. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menciumnya lama-lama. Sembari Sungmin menenangkan napasnya, Kyuhyun menunduk, melihat kalung mereka sudah terlepas. "Aku akan kembali ke _flat_. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Sungmin mendongak, tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Rasanya sekarang…entah mengapa berat melepas Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih ingin bersama dengannya. Salahkan saja kakaknya yang asal masuk saja itu!

Mereka beriringan keluar kamar Sungmin menuju tempat Donghae yang ternyata sudah duduk disofa dengan remote ditangannya.

"_Hyung_, aku pulang dulu. Tidak bisa berlama-lama."

Itu hanya alasannya saja. Padahal kalau saja Donghae tidak datang, Kyuhyun bisa saja datang terlambat ke kantornya hari ini. Berlama-lama di _flat_ Sungmin dahulu sebelum berangkat ke kantor adalah rencana awalnya. Tapi yasudahlah, dia juga harus datang pagi karena kemarin telat alasan konyol yang Sungmin buat. Persiapkan saja hari ini Victoria akan memanggil keruangannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru, tetangga Cho?" Donghae menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun ketika hampir sampai pintu utama.

"Aku harus bersiap ke kantor." katanya.

Lalu Sungmin muncul dari dapur dengan sekotak tempat makan. "Ini sup lobaknya. Jangan lupa dimakan."

Kyuhyun menerimanya sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Sungmin. Aku pulang dulu, Donghae-_hyung_, Min, sampai jumpa nanti."

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah hilang ditelan pintu. Sungmin merasa mata Donghae kini menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Sungmin tahu, lelaki itu butuh penjelasan.

"Kenapa pulang tiba-tiba begini, _hyung_?" Sungmin menghampirinya ke sofa. Ikut bergabung ditemani dengan acara televisi pagi.

Donghae menginterupsi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang terangkat keudara. "Sebentar… kau dan Kyuhyun…" ia menatap Sungmin penuh dengan kebingungan. "Bahkan kau sampai membuatkannya bekal? Sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Yah…" Sungmin mencoba mencari alasan. "Hm… hanya membuatkannya bekal, apa salahnya, _hyung_?"

"Hm…" Donghae menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman menyebalkan. "Ayo ceritakan!"

"Lebih baik _hyung_ saja yang beritahu padaku ada apa tiba-tiba pulang begini."

Donghae melotot tiba-tiba. "Eh, Sungmin? Sedari tadi… kita… kau… berbicara?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Siwon -_hyung_? Manager Song?"

Kyuhyun tercengang kaget saat mendapati dua manusia yang baru saja namanya disebut itu ada dihadapan pintu _flat_nya. "Ada apa? Ini bahkan masih jam enam lewat? Kalian mengigau?"

Qian melipat tangannya dan memandang Kyuhyun menilai. Sepatu _heels_nya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai seperti sedang menuntut penjelasan dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Jatuh dari tempat tidur? Mendapat perawatan? Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja, Cho Kyuhyun."

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menjawab, namun tangannya harus menepuk dahinya sendiri karena mengingat ulah yang kemarin Sungmin buat. Tentang yang dia merebut ponselnya dan berkata bahwa dirinya adalah dokter Lee. Apakah itu yang membuat Siwon dan Qian sampai kesini?

Qian melanjutkan. "Ternyata… rumah sakit sangat dekat dengan _flat_ pribadimu, ya? Hanya beberapa langkah dari sini… wah…" Qian memandang pintu _flat_ Sungmin. Karena Siwon memberitahunya bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mendapat perawatan, otomatis pikirannya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit.

Alis kanan Qian naik. Meminta persetujuan dari lelaki yang kini mematung mencoba mencari alasan. "Pertama-tama, lebih baik kita masuk dulu, Manager."

Qian menyetujuinya. Mau tak mau Siwon yang hadir disana sebagai teman kantor Kyuhyun juga harus ikut masuk. Padahal ini masih hari kerja. Jam-jam segini adalah jam untuk bersiap-siap. Tapi ketika Qian menemukan Kyuhyun ada di _flat _sebelah… sebuah pikiran tentang Kyuhyun mencuri waktu untuk bertukar pesan saat sedang rapat tiba-tiba mengambang dipikirannya.

Uap masih mengepul tebal dari dua cangkir yang Kyuhyun bawa dari dapur. Setelah menyuruh Manager Song dan Siwon masuk, Kyuhyun menanyakan soal minuman yang mereka inginkan. Keduanya kompak menginginkan kopi pahit. Jadilah dua cangkir yang kini sudah Kyuhyun taruh diatas meja itu adalah kopi buatannya sendiri yang rasanya masih diragukan.

"Ada apa Manager sampai kerumahku?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Dipangkuannya ada nampan yang tadi digunakannya untuk membawa kopi.

Tangan Qian yang hendak mengambil salah satu cangkir kopi terhenti ditengah jalan. Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih dalam balutan busana santai. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat bangun tidur. "Saya? Tentu saja menjenguk bawahanku yang katanya mendapat perawatan akibat jatuh dari tempat tidur karena aku adalah Manager yang baik, bukan begitu Siwon-_ssi_?"

"Hm?" Siwon sedikit kaget karena Qian tiba-tiba melempar pertanyaan padanya. "Tadinya kami ingin menjengukmu kemarin. Tapi siapa tahu saat itu juga tiba-tiba ada telpon dari istriku dan ya… begitulah. Karena takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kantor hari ini secara tiba-tiba maka dari itu Manager Song berinisiatif untuk menjengukmu pagi-pagi seperti ini." jelas Siwon dengan nada bicaranya yang dewasa.

Kyuhyun menarik napas berat. Harus menjelaskan dari mana dia? Apakah ia harus jujur tentang Sungmin? Lalu jika ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya? Alasan kemarin…

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin membuka mulutnya, Qian sudah lebih cepat.

"Jadi di sebelah mana lukamu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" ucapnya tenang sambil menaruh cangkir putih milik Kyuhyun kembali ke meja dengan gerakan yang anggun.

Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Begini Manager… sebenarnya saya… tidak jatuh dari tempat tidur."

Qian memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit kaget. "Eoh? Lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Baiklah… mau tidak mau Kyuhyun memang harus mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur. Ia menarik napas dalam untuk mulai penjelasannya. "Kemarin saya berada dalam sebuah situasi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berangkat ke kantor. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Jadi tentang dokter itu adalah bohong?" kali ini Siwon bertanya. "Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh saat itu…"

Dengan berat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu bukan keinginan saya untuk berbohong. Ah… bagaimana ya, ini berat untuk dijelaskan."

Kyuhyun mendesis bingung sambil berpikir. Kalimat apa yang harusnya ia ucapkan agar dua orang itu percaya dan tidak menganggapnya berbohong. Ia tidak ingin mengaku soal kalung yang menyatu tersebut. Bisa-bisa besok Kyuhyun dipecat secara paksa dari kantor karena dianggap orang tidak waras.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin ke toilet." sahut Siwon.

"Oh? Disana, _hyung_."

Walaupun tidak sering. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu Siwon pernah ke _flat_nya beberapa kali. Hingga memungkinkan sudah hapal dimana _toilet_ dalam _flat_ Kyuhyun.

Siwon beranjak dari sofa. Dari sudut pandang seorang Siwon, dia melihat disini seorang mantan kekasih temannya yang berkhawatir terlalu berlebihan. Sehingga dia merasa kehadirannya disana kurang digunakan. Lebih baik ia permisi sebentar saja. Mungkin saja memang mereka berdua butuh waktu untuk berbicara.

Setelah kepergian Siwon, Qian langsung bangkit dari sofa _single_ yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun duduk. "_Babo! Babo! Babo!_"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun kaget dan tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak dari Qian. Begitu duduk disampingnya, yang Kyuhyun kira akan mengatakan sesuatu, ternyata Qian justru memukul bahunya yang kini terasa ngilu.

"YA!" Kyuhyun melotot. "Kenapa memukulku tiba-tiba, hah?!"

Qian memejamkan matanya. Setelah memukul Kyuhyun beberapa kali, rasanya hatinya agak lepas. Ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir karena aku Manager-mu lalu kau bebas masuk dan tidak masuk ke kantor, hah?! Begitu aku melihatmu keluar dengan wajah bodohmu itu dari _flat_ sebelah, aku langsung tahu mengapa kau tidak masuk kantor! Memangnya aku bodoh yang percaya dengan alasan jatuh dari tempat tidur?!"

Tangan besar Kyuhyun tergerak mengelus dadanya sendiri. Ia harus bersabar mendengar wanita ini marah-marah yang sepertinya sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. "Jangan marah-marah, ingat kandunganmu."

Qian langsung menghela napas dan berusaha menormalkannya kembali. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kyuhyun."

"Pertama, kemarin aku tidak bolos. Kedua, seandainya aku bolospun aku tidak akan bolos karena kau adalah Manager-ku. Aku masih sayang dengan gaji yang terpotong jika aku bolos. Ketiga, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

Qian ingin meledak kembali. Namun ia segera menahannya. "Lalu ada apa? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor begitu saja. Bagaimana jika ada masalah mendadak seperti kemarin? Otak cairmu adalah solusi untuk kita semua."

Senyum miring Kyuhyun sunggingkan untuk Qian. "Otak cairku? Kalau aku bisa memecahkan masalah, apa gunanya kau sebagai Manager disana… Victoria Song?"

Kelima jemari Qian terangkat pas tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Memberi tanda untuk berhenti. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Katakan saja apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dan apa hubungan alasan yang membuatmu tidak datang ke kantor dengan _flat_ sebelah? Ah! Jangan-jangan… orang yang sering bertukar pesan padamu saat sedang rapat adalah…"

"Ya, benar." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Tidak menyangka juga ternyata Qian bisa berpikir secepat itu.

"Jadi…" wanita itu terbelalak. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "Yang tidak jadi datang untuk sarapan bersamamu? Yang memasak? Dia…?"

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Bersyukur Qian tidak bar-bar lagi. "Dan kau tahu sesuatu?"

Qian hanya menoleh.

"Dirimu adalah alasan mengapa dia tidak datang sarapan bersamaku saat itu." kata Kyuhyun tenang.

"Aku?" Qian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya berubah kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Baru saja dia tadi mengatakan padaku. Aku tidak menyangka. Dia menyangka kau adalah kekasihku. Pagi itu, dia bilang, dia sudah membuka pintu namun saat ingin masuk dan melihatmu, dia tidak jadi. Ya karena… dia pikir kau adalah kekasihku." jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada gamang.

"Hah? Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau kau… ini masih sendiri? Ada apa dengan kalian? Ya, Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun aku harus menjelaskan padanya kalau aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku jadi merasa tak enak." ucapnya berbarengan dengan datangnya Siwon dari kamar mandi.

Apa yang dia lakukan di kamar mandi? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa sebuah ritual pagi hari?

"Ya, _hyung_. Kau baru saja _poop_?"

Siwon mengelus perutnya. "Hm… leganya." Ia duduk ditempat yang tadi. "Sudah hampir jam tujuh. Kita kembali ke kantor saja bagaimana, Manager?"

Qian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Ah… Kyuhyun, mengapa ponselmu tidak bisa kami hubungi?" Siwon bertanya begitu ia bangkit dari sofa.

"Ponsel?" Kyuhyun bahkan menyadarinya karena Siwon . Kalau saja Siwon tidak mengingatkannya, ia tidak sadar bahwa seharian kemarin ia benar-benar tidak memegang ponsel. Omong-omong… ponselnya? Dimana? Ah… Sungmin melemparnya kemarin. Jadi setelah ini sebaiknya Kyuhyun harus kembali ke _flat_ Sungmin untuk mengambilnya. "Aku kehilangan _charger_ ponselku, _hyung_."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun bahkan kebingungan mengapa ia harus berbohong.

"Oh, yasudah. Kalau begitu kami pamit, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengantarnya sampai depan pintu. Ia juga ikut keluar. Berniat untuk menemui Sungmin lagi setidaknya sekali sebelum berangkat ke kantor dengan alasan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum bodoh. Sekarang Donghae sudah kembali. Mendadak perasaan tidak bebas untuk menemui Sungmin merenguti pikirannya.

Baiklah… kali ini agaknya Kyuhyun harus menyakiti _hyung_ kesayangannya itu sekali saja.

Ya, sekali saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Karena kalung?"

Donghae tertawa. Buah jeruk yang ada dalam genggamannya untuk sesaat menjadi terabaikan. "Apa katamu, Min? Karena kalung itu lalu kau bisa bicara? Hahaha!"

Sungmin sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Donghae pasti justru akan menertawakannya atau terparahnya dia mengira Sungmin gila. Tapi nyatanya sekarang? Dia bisa berbicara 'kan?

"Ya, _hyung_."

Perlahan-lahan suara tawa Donghae memudar. Ia mulai bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya. Tadinya Donghae pikir Sungmin sedang sakit mungkin saja karena traumanya kembali muncul saat listrik padam kemarin. Ternyata… lebih parah. Sebuah kalung bisa membuatnya tidak bisu lagi? Oh! Donghae rasanya ingin menceburkan otaknya kedalam kolam salju.

Sungmin berdecak. Ia mulai kesal. "Terserah _hyung_ mau percaya atau tidak… tapi lihat saja sekarang. Aku bisa bicara 'kan?"

"Ah… Sungmin. Kita harus memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit jiwa kapan-kapan…"

"Ya!"

Donghae menghela napas. "Coba saja kalau kau jadi diriku. Kau akan percaya memangnya?"

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi sebenarnya aku juga bingung, _hyung_. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak percaya…" Sungmin melirih. Entah dengan cara apa ia harus memberitahu Donghae.

"Oke baiklah. Kita sudahi topik ini." Donghae kembali memakan jeruknya. "Lalu soal Kyuhyun?"

"Hm?" kening Sungmin membentuk barisan. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Masih pura-pura. Kau pikir aku tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak menemukan kalian di dapur pagi hari sedang berpelukan… lalu kau membuatkannya bekal. Bahkan wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sekali _wajah bantal_. Jangan-jangan… dia tidur disini bersamamu, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk walaupun pelan. Wajahnya takut-takut untuk melihat apa kata Donghae mengenai tidur bersama.

"Yah… jadi kalian benar-benar sudah sejauh ini?" Donghae berdecak. Antara kagum dan tidak percaya. Tidak mengira Kyuhyun…ternyata begitu mudah.

"Aku pikir… Kyuhyun tidak akan menyukaiku." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Donghae tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Kalau kau sudah bisa berbicara, apa lagi yang dikhawatirkan? Aku juga tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras lagi 'kan? Ah… kalau soal…"

"Soal?"

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau kau sebenarnya laki-laki, Min?"

_Shit._

Itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian saat listrik padam. Itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin malu setengah mati. Mendadak wajahnya memerah tanpa Donghae sadari.

"Dia tahu sendiri."

"Dan… reaksinya?"

"Biasa saja." Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Dia juga sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku lelaki. Maksudku… kau pahamlah, _hyung_."

"Padahal aku belum mengatakan padanya bahwa kau adalah perempuan. Tapi, dia sudah menilai duluan saat melihatmu memasak didapur saat itu. Aku kaget sekali. Hahaha…"

Keduanya sempat terdiam. Merasa kehabisan percakapan. Namun tak lama… Donghae kembali bersuara.

"Min… aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa mendengar suaramu, lagi." Donghae tersenyum tulus. "Rasanya hatiku agak ringan sekarang. Kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu lagi…"

Mau tak mau Sungmin ikut tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika aku bekerja saja di kantormu, _hyung_? Agar bertemu Kyuhyun setiap hari."

"Ya…" Donghae menoyor kepala Sungmin. "Mau melamar kerja pakai ijazah SMA? Silahkan, tapi kau hanya bisa melamar dibagian _office boy_."

"Ya!" Sungmin mencubit lengan atas Donghae agak kencang. Tawanya harus terhenti tiba-tiba karena melihat wajah Donghae yang berubah menjadi serius.

"Jadi… kapan kau mau mengaku pada Kyuhyun tentang yang sebenarnya, Min? Sebelum dia salah paham… atau bahkan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Aku bisa merasakan rasa tidak sukanya saat aku tiba-tiba ada di dapur tadi pagi. Seperti aku adalah pengusik saja."

"Entahlah…" wajah Sungmin menyendu. Ia bingung memikirkan itu. Apakah Kyuhyun akan menerimanya? Padahal dari yang Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun tidak suka jika dibohongi. Ia masih mengingat-ingat ketika mereka masih sering bertukar pesan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dari semua kebohongan konyol ini… yang paling lucu adalah tentang taruhan menurutku. Apa dia percaya begitu saja ketika kau memberitahu soal taruhan mogok bicara? Haha! Bahkan aku sangsi ada manusia yang akan taruhan mogok bicara…"

Sungmin memandang sendu satu titik. "Tentu saja dia percaya, _hyung_. Ya Tuhan… aku merasa sangat berdosa sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa…"

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengingat tentang kenyataan sebenarnya… membuatnya sedih. Teramat sedih. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti… membohongi Kyuhyun… tidak sama sekali.

Sekarang, ia harus menanggung akibatnya. Bagaimanapun yang terjadi nanti… Kyuhyun harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

"_Hyung_, kau mau membantuku 'kan?" wajah Sungmin sudah benar-benar sedih.

Donghae dengan cepat mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Tidak hanya Sungmin yang berwajah sedih saat itu. Ada seseorang yang awalnya ingin mengambil ponselnya… berdiri disana… sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah bercampur aduk. Sedih…kaget…sakit.

"Hah…" ia menghela napas berat. "Min, bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi makam _Eomma _dan _Appa _besok? Selagi aku libur."

Sungmin menimbang sebentar. Lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun bekerja mati-matian di kantor! Sudah seminggu ini ia begitu rajin dan membuat Siwon bahkan Manager Song terbelalak tak percaya. Bahkan ponsel yang biasanya ada dalam genggamannya dua puluh empat jam, kini tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Senin sampai jumat ia habiskan di kantornya. Sabtu minggu, ia seharian penuh akan berada di kampusnya untuk mengambil beberapa mata kuliah. Sebenarnya ide kuliah ini adalah dari Donghae. Dia sendiri yang menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk bekerja sekaligus mengambil kuliah. Jika dua hal bisa dilakukan sekaligus, kenapa tidak?

Di usianya yang seharusnya masih cocok untuk menuntut ilmu, dia sudah bekerja. Kyuhyun memang sempat kuliah saat lulus SMA. Namun harus terputus karena soal biaya. Ia terpaksa harus bekerja… dan ketika uangnya sudah mencukupi, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan yang sempat terputus itu untuk menambah ilmu. Donghae juga berkata, semakin tinggi pendidikannya… peluang untuk sukses akan semakin besar karena ilmu yang digalinya semakin dalam.

Sungmin khawatir. Kyuhyun tidak pernah muncul lagi. Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak melihat sosok tampan yang sudah menciumnya berkali-kali itu. Bahkan semenjak tahu bahwa kalung mereka adalah sebuah liontin, Sungmin tidak melepas dari lehernya. Ia terus memakainya karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Pernah Sungmin berinisiatif menunggu Kyuhyun di _flat_nya. Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam dan duduk disofa. Namun, sampai ia ketiduran hingga dini haripun, Kyuhyun belum kembali.

Saat ini… ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu _flat_ Kyuhyun. Donghae seharusnya sudah kembali ke _camp _militer namun ia mendapat pesan dari pihak kemiliteran, bahwa cuaca disana sedang buruk sekali. Tidak memungkinkan seorang manusia untuk hidup. Angin kencang sekali dibulan februari ini. Sang Ketua, menyuruhnya dan seluruh tentara pulang mendadak hingga semuanya kembali membaik.

Diluar hujan. Udara dingin sekali. Dan Sungmin sangat bodoh karena terus berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu _flat _Kyuhyun. Karena kalau hanya diam saja, tubuhnya akan cepat menggigil. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat pergerakan.

Menunggu… menunggu… dan terus menunggu. Tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun selama hampir seminggu, membuatnya ingin meledak. Walaupun alam sadarnya selalu mengingatkan tentang wanita yang ia lihat pagi itu. Sungmin belum mendapat penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. Padahal lelaki itu bilang akan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi sampai sekarang bahkan Sungmin harus menghampirinya dan berharap Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa wanita itu bukan siap-siapa.

Masa bodo… Sungmin merasa masih banyak sekali yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kyuhyun.

_Kurang tebal apalagi wajahmu… Sungmin…_

Bahkan Sungmin berniat menginap di _flat_ Kyuhyun malam ini. Mengiming-imingi Kyuhyun dengan sup lobak… sepertinya akan berhasil.

Itu dia!

Orang yang ditunggunya baru saja muncul dari tangga dan sedang berjalan dari ujung koridor. Rambutnya terlihat basah hingga bagian poninya jatuh menimpa dahinya. Mantel hitam sepanjang lututnya yang dipakai tampak basah di beberapa bagian. Tangannya menenteng tas kerja dan… sebuah _plastic bag_ yang sangat familiar dimata Sungmin.

"_Ittagu_?" desis Sungmin. "Oh, dia… sudah membeli makan malam…"

Sebenarnya Sungmin agak kecewa. Berarti rencana makan malamnya dengan Kyuhyun harus batal. Tak apa… mungkin bisa lain kali.

Saat sosok itu semakin dekat, Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. "Kyuhyun!"

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam itu mendongakkan kepalanya dari lantai koridor yang sedari tadi dipandangnya. Wajahnya… Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi belakangan ini? Mengapa wajahnya begitu pucat? Bahkan… dia terlihat seperti orang sakit.

Ketika sosok tinggi itu sudah ada didekatnya, Sungmin bisa melihat garis mata hitam yang mulai hadir diwajah tampannya. Melihat beberapa perubahan pada lelaki itu… membuat Sungmin berpikir pasti ada sesuatu buruk yang baru saja terjadi. Pantas saja mereka sampai jarang bertemu… sepertinya memang telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun!" suara Sungmin masih meninggi. Mencoba mengalahkan dengan suara derasnya hujan dari luar sana.

Senyumannya harus pudar seketika. Kyuhyun berhenti selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memandang Sungmin sinis. "Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku untuk masuk."

Mata Sungmin melotot. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kalau Sungmin tidak salah ingat, Sungmin baru saja menyapa lelaki itu. Harusnya dia balas menyapa… atau setidaknya dengan sebuah 'hai'… itu lebih baik.

Kaki Sungmin belum pindah. Ia masih disana menghalangi Kyuhyun masuk. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih seolah meminta perhatian dari orang dihadapannya. "Kyuhyun…"

"Apa?! Kau mau menceritakan soal taruhanmu yang gagal karena aku? Katakan padaku, siapa yang kau sebut teman? Teman mana yang bertaruh bersamamu? Tidak ada?! Ya benar. Tidak ada! Karena apa? Taruhan itu hanya bualan belaka! Dan kau membohongiku, Sungmin! Selamat, karena kau berhasil membodohi Kyuhyun yang saat itu benar-benar ingin mendengar suaramu."

Hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut namanya dengan nada yang meninggi. Dengan pelan, Sungmin menggeser kakinya beberapa langkah. Kyuhyun menunduk sebentar memencet tombol _pass code_ _flat_nya… lalu membuka pintu… dan membantingnya.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam tak mengerti. Sebuah bagian dalam tubuhnya yang ia tidak ketahui terasa sakit. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya? Mengapa? Apa salahnya?

Oh… taruhan itu… Kyuhyun sudah tahu? Dia tahu darimana? Inilah yang Sungmin takutkan.

Mati-matian Sungmin menahan air matanya dan menjaga kekuatan tubuhnya agar setidaknya kuat berjalan sampai depan pintu _flat_nya. Ia merasa sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya hanya untuk berdiri.

Sebuah tangan terkepal dari jauh. Melihat bagaimana adiknya diperlakukan sebegitu kasar oleh orang yang disukainya, membuat Donghae berpikir sepertinya dia memang harus ikut campur sekarang meskipun dia tidak ingin.

Setelah melihat Sungmin berhasil masuk _flat_nya, Donghae mengayunkan langkahnya dari ujung koridor, lalu mengetuk keras pintu _flat _Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah tahu _pass code flat_ tetangga Cho. Jadi dia tidak bisa asal menerobos begitu saja.

Bunyi yang terdengar bukan lagi bunyi ketukan pada sebuah pintu. Namun sudah terlalu gaduh hingga bisa disebut sebagai gedoran yang kencang. Padahal ini sudah malam.

"_Hyung_?"

Wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat kini semakin membuat Donghae tidak tega untuk memarahinya. Awalnya niatnya memang ingin memarahi Kyuhyun bahkan. Tapi sepertinya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Donghae sopan.

Kyuhyun ingin menolak sebenarnya. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya tadi. Beristirahat di kasurnya atas apa yang sudah dikerjakannya mati-matian selama ini membuatnya hanya menginginkan rehat.

"Hanya sebentar. Ini… soal Sungmin." lanjut Donghae karena melihat gelagat ragu di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kini wajah itu agak menegang saat mendengar nama Sungmin disebut. Tak disangkanya ternyata Donghae menganggunya karena soal Sungmin? Ada apa? Padahal Kyuhyun sedang membalas membahas makhluk satu itu. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba sekuat tenaganya agar menghilangkan orang itu dari pikirannya. Tapi tadi, dia seenaknya muncul begitu saja didepan pintu _flat_nya. Bahkan dengan senyuman cerianya itu.

Sejujurnya… Kyuhyun merasa dia berlebihan tadi. Bahkan sampai membanting pintu. Saat pagi hari itu dia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin… Kyuhyun merasa ada yang disembunyikan dan Kyuhyun membenci ketika dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ya… Kyuhyun hanya merasa kecewa.

Sepertinya… kehadiran Donghae disini… akan mempertegas hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Menyatakan kepemilikan yang seharusnya tidak pernah Kyuhyun harapkan. Mungkin Donghae sudah curiga sekarang.

Lalu ketika itu semua terjadi… Kyuhyun bisa apa? Apa haknya untuk memeluk Sungmin?

"Aku pikir… ada sebuah kesalah pahaman disini." Donghae memulai.

Kyuhyun menetralkan suaranya yang serak. Sepertinya dia akan terkena flu dalam waktu dekat. Tangannya tergerak menekan tombol _power on _pada pemanas yang ada didekatnya. Lalu mulai mendengarkan Donghae dengan serius.

"Tadi, aku melihat bagaimana kau menyikapi Sungmin… maaf kalau kedengarannya lancang… tapi itu adalah sebuah masalah bagiku."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Membuat Donghae membuka suara lagi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "_Hyung_, kau sedang mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu itu selingkuh denganku selama kau pergi ke tempat militer? Dari awal, Sungmin itu memang milikmu. Aku tidak mungkin merebutnya darimu."

Ah… benar. Kyuhyun belum tahu yang sebenarnya. Terlihat sekali nada emosi dari ucapannya barusan. Bahkan Donghae yakin, Kyuhyun bisa saja menghabisi dirinya disini untuk menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Kyuhyun… kau harus tahu sesuatu."

Mata Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah ingin terpejam saja. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang. Masalahnya antara Sungmin dan Donghae… ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku… aku bisa pindah ke _flat_ lain segera. Tidak masalah." Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan. Sekarang ia merasa seperti pengganggu hubungan orang yang berhati rendah. Padahal itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Bukan begitu Kyuhyun. Aku harus memberitahumu, mungkin seharusnya Sungmin yang memberitahu padamu. Tapi aku yakin, untuk saat ini kau tidak mau mendengarkan atau bahkan bertemu Sungmin. Tapi…"

Kyuhyun kali memandang Donghae. Ah, ia baru ingat belum menawarkan minuman untuk tamunya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah _hyung_-nya Sungmin. Bukan kekasihnya."

* * *

_Silence bab 6 by pretty_

**_T.B.C_**

* * *

Wahh ceritanya makin belibet. Segera akan selesai soal Donghae-Sungmin-Kyuhyun! Karena Donghae akan buka mulut. Donghae sayang sama adiknya. Hehehehe. Dan Kyuhyun juga harus tahu semuanya secepatnya! Ea ga gais?

Ini delapan ribu loh! Jangan bilang bacanya ga kerasa T_T

Sedikit menjawab pertanyaan saja…

Q: sunkyu2 itu bakal keluar lagi?

A: ya. Chap depan *senyum manis* ps: tau sunkyu kan? Sunny snsd. WKWKWK

Q: jangan bertele-tele dan melantur dari pokok

A: siap bos! Makasih sudah diingatkan!

Q: kyumin jorok ah, sikat gigi satu berdua

Pretty : /ketawa/

Q: Apa haemin balas dendam?

A: Itu akan memanjangkan jalan cerita…dan keluar dari genre….

Q: kenapa Kyuhyun ga pernah liat Sungmin…

A: ini…

Done. Maaf kalau mengecewakan… diharap tidak mengecewakan. Doakan saja saya masih sempat update rutin seminggu sekali…well…kayaknya ini bakal lebih dari 7 chapter :D HAHA

Terima kasih new reader, yang sudah baca, review, follower faver… dan silent readers.

Berikan tanggapan lagi! Ditunggu yaaaa

Byebyeeee!


	7. 0203

"Jongwoon!"

Kedua mata bulan sabit lelaki yang baru saja dipanggil itu hanya sebatas melirik. Ia begitu malas untuk menggerakkan otot-otot lehernya –menoleh. Jungsu terlalu rusuh pagi-pagi seperti ini. "Hm?"

"Kalung itu terlepas!" ujar Jungsu bahkan terlihat semangat meledak-ledak diwajahnya.

Sayap indah Jongwoon terbuka, berkembang menjadi sebuah hal yang begitu indah. Ia sedang berada dihalaman istananya, menikmati aroma pagi dengan sinar matahari yang menyehatkan –menurut manusia. Yang padahal tidak berpengaruh sama sekali dengan malaikat sepertinya. "Kalung apa?"

Semangat yang sempat membara itu meredup begitu saja. Jungsu mendelik kesal kearah malaikat yang sedang meregangkan sayapnya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin didekati, karena seolah sayap yang melebar itu membatasi dirinya dengan hal-hal lain. "YA! Ini merupakan berita besar! Kau lupa liontin lingkaran itu?"

Jongwoon mengalah. Ia membuka matanya sambil menghela napas. Sayapnya sudah kembali ke punggungnya. "Berita besar apa? Liontin lingka… ah… ada apa dengan benda itu? Apa kabarnya Kyuhyun Sungmin?"

Sebenarnya Jungsu bingung bagaimana Jongwoon bisa begitu mudah lupa soal kalung tersebut. Apa karena malaikat lelaki itu sedang dalam proses bertemu dengan takdirnya? Jadi dia bisa berubah menjadi begini?

"Liontin itu terlepas. Padahal aku tidak turun tangan sama sekali, Jongwoon."

Wajah Jongwoon sudah mulai serius. Keningnya yang berkerut membuatnya terlihat ia sedang berpikir. "Kau tidak menyihirnya? Dan liontin itu bisa terlepas?"

Jungsu mengangguk. Ia mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Jongwoon. Matahari ikut menyinari dirinya. "Kau tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa terlepas?"

"Mereka pakai gergaji? Tang? Atau bahkan ke toko reparasi?"

Untuk dua hal pertama yang disebutkan Jongwoon, akal Jungsu dapat menerima dengan baik. Tapi untuk yang terakhir disebut… "Apa? Toko… resepi?"

Jongwoon mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan. Itu tidak penting. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kalungnya terlepas?"

"Mereka hanya berciuman." ujar Jungsu.

Wajah Jongwoon terlihat santai sambil mengangguk. "Oh… berciuman… apa?! Berciuman? Tapi, tapi,"

Kedua bahu Jungsu terangkat. Menandakan dia tidak paham dengan hal tersebut. "Ternyata ada yang lebih kuat dari sihir kita." Jungsu menghela napas. "Ketika aku pikir sihir kita adalah yang terkuat, namun ternyata…"

"Ah benar. Cinta lebih kuat dari sihir kita maka dari itu, berciuman bisa melepaskan sihir kalung tersebut, begitu?" simpul Jongwoon.

"Ya… kurang lebih seperti itu…"

"Sebegitu kuatnya kah cinta mereka sampai bisa mengalahkan sihir?"

* * *

.

.

.

Silence

.

Bab 7

.

Swing rated. Hurt/comfort. Boys Love_. A little bit_ fantasy. Romance. OOC.

.

Typos. OOC.. boys love.. etc..

.

Kyu Min

.

Dilarang keras, meng_copy, _menjiplak, menyalin ulang, memplagiarism tanpa seizin Pretty. Semua plot, cerita, bahasa, milik saya pribadi. Mohon hargai.

.

Selamat Membaca! *_*

.

.

.

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku adalah _hyung_-nya Sungmin. Bukan kekasihnya."

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam sekedar mencerna apa yang baru saja Donghae sampaikan. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman perih melengkung di bibirnya. "Ada apa denganmu, _hyung_? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau jadi tidak mengakui Sungmin seperti ini? Kau ingat saat kau memberi tahu segalanya tentang Sungmin saat akan dititipkan padaku… kau ingat bagaimana kau berbicara saat itu, _hyung_? Kau… benar-benar seperti induk ayam yang tidak ingin meninggalkan anaknya yang baru saja menetas."

Mungkin diantara batinnya yang berperang… ada sedikit rasa yang terbesat bahwa Kyuhyun ingin apa yang Donghae ucapkan bukanlah sebuah lanturan. Walaupun kemungkinan itu hanya terasa seperti bualan saja.

"Kyuhyun… kau benar-benar tidak paham maksudku, ya?" Donghae bahkan sampai menoleh, menatap wajah Kyuhyun secara dekat. Lelaki Cho itu memang terlihat sangat lelah. "Aku bukan kekasihnya Sungmin, aku _hyung_-nya… kau paham kalimat itu 'kan?"

Bola mata gelap milik Kyuhyun terlihat berhenti bergerak. Pun bibirnya. Apa Donghae serius dengan ucapannya? Kenapa jadi banyak sekali misteri yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui?

"Lalu mengapa kau membohongiku, _hyung_? Lalu… mengapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya?"

Bagaimanapun… Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan yang lebih tua. Ia harus menyimpan rasa amarahnya pertama-tama.

"Itu…" Donghae gelagapan. Pandangannya tertuju ke segala arah. "Mungkin lebih baik… kau tanyakan saja pada Sungmin secara langsung. Dia yang memintaku untuk melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar sekilas. Kalau nyatanya memang Donghae bukan kekasihnya Sungmin…dan… dia sendiri yang tidak tahu hal itu disini… menyadari itu membuatnya ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ini benar-benar sulit untuk diterima akalnya sekarang. Lantas… alasan logis apa yang akan Sungmin katakan nanti jika Kyuhyun bertanya? Seberapa pentingnya alasan tersebut sampai Kyuhyun harus dibohongi?

"Apa? Sungmin yang memintamu, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala menatap Donghae. "Tidak! Kalian berdua adalah pembohong! Aku…"

"Maafkan aku… Kyuhyun-ah." ujar Donghae lembut. Ia memang mengaku salah atas semua ini.

Kyuhyun diam tidak menanggapi.

"Apa kau sudah tahu soal taruhan?"

Wajah diam masih ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa… dia jadi merasa topik ini tidak menarik sama sekali. Siapa tahu ketika mereka membahasnya terus… semakin panjang… akan ditemukan lagi hal yang Kyuhyun tidak ketahui. Dan itu terasa memuakkan.

"Orang tua kami sudah meninggal." Donghae seperti akan memulai sebuah cerita.

Apa hubungannya soal ini dengan orang tua? Apa Donghae pikir Kyuhyun akan mengasihaninya?

"…meninggal karena orang-orang bodoh. Sejak saat itu… Sungmin mengalami trauma terhadap kegelapan. Sungmin masih terlalu muda saat itu. Aku tidak ingat dengan pasti berapa usianya… hanya saja itu menjelang Ujian Negara. Sungmin melihat semuanya… bagaimana _Eomma _dan _Appa _tergeletak penuh dengan darah dalam kegelapan. Saat itu aku hanya bisa mendengar suara teriakannya yang terputus-putus… hingga beberapa hari kedepan kami berdua terpukul karena kejadian itu… aku mengurung diri. Begitupun Sungmin. sampai… saat aku menghampiri ke kamarnya… dia sudah tidak bisa bicara."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat. Tidak… Donghae tidak mungkin membual soal cerita yang baru saja dikatakannya. Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan dalam kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya bahwa Donghae mengucapkan kejujuran.

Tunggu… ini banyak sekali yang harus diterima akalnya.

Tapi mengapa rasanya sulit sekali?

"Jadi intinya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Ia terlihat malas berpikir keras dan ingin langsung menuju inti masalah saja.

Donghae tampak menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Eum… Sungmin… dia… sudah dari lama menyukaimu. Sejak saat keadaannya masih belum bisa berbicara. Dia… berkata padaku terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya padamu. Maka dari itu… dia terus bersembunyi."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kelima jarinya. Menginterupsi pembicaraan Donghae sebentar. "Sejak keadaannya masih belum bisa berbicara? Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba sekarang dia bisa berbicara? Ah… taruhan itu…"

"Benar. Taruhan itu adalah hal refleks yang dia beritahu padamu, katanya." Donghae memandang satu titik kabur. "Aku… begitu kasihan padanya. Jadi ini semua bukan salahnya… jangan pernah membenci Sungmin, Kyuhyun… dia berbohong padamu karena dia malu… dia tidak ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa dia seorang tunawicara…"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. Sinar matanya semakin mengerut. Dia semakin bingung dengan Sungmin. "Mengapa harus berbohong bahwa dia…maaf, bisu? Sebenarnya… aku juga bingung saat pertama kali berinteraksi dengannya. Dia totalitas diam. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa bersosialisasi… atau… ya, aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa dia bisu… tapi saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia sedang taruhan, aku percaya saja."

"Kau tidak mengerti keadaannya. Aku yang menjadi saksinya… tidak semudah itu orang menerima keadaannya ketika tahu yang sebenarnya. Nyatanya, semua teman di sekolahnya dulu… menghinanya. Tidak ada lagi yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Dan… dia takut kau akan menghindarinya."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka mendengar ucapan Donghae. Orang-orang menghina Sungmin?

"Haha…" ia tertawa hambar. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. "Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berbicara lagi?"

Donghae meringis. Agak ragu memberitahu sebenarnya. "Ah… mungkin ini agak aneh. Dia bilang karena kalung. Aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkan kalung setengah lingkaran itu… terserah padamu ingin percaya atau tidak… tapi…"

"Kalung ini maksudnya?" Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan kalung itu dari kaus putihnya.

"Ah!" Donghae melotot. Namun selanjutnya ia kebingungan. "Mengapa kau juga memilikinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Akupun sebenarnya juga bingung bagaimana bisa Sungmin punya kalung ini…"

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan saja. Sampai sekarang… aku masih tidak percaya kalung itu yang bisa membuat Sungmin sembuh."

"Ehem." Donghae melancarkan tenggorokannya dengan sengaja. "Jadi… sudah sejauh mana?"

"Huh?"

Tangan Donghae melayang memukul bahu Kyuhyun dalam gerakan akrab. "Melihat kalian berdua sedang berpelukan pagi-pagi beberapa hari yang lalu… apa kau tidak berpikir aku ini memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ah…" Kyuhyun mengedarkan bola matanya. Haruskah ia memberitahu pada Donghae tentang itu?

"Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, Kyuhyun. Saat pertama kali dia melihatmu, dia seperti kembali hidup. Aku… tidak tahu harus apalagi ketika melihat dia hanya bisa mengurung diri di rumah. Akibat hinaan teman-temannya di masa lalu… dia jadi takut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Makanya dia tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya lagi."

"…saat dia melihatmu, dia langsung bertanya padaku. Ketika aku menjawab dan memberitahu tentangmu bahwa kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan bekerja di kantor yang sama denganku… dia begitu senang. Dari situ, aku kembali bisa melihat senyum lamanya. Aku senang sekali."

Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyimak. Dia benar-benar penasaran tentang masa lalu Sungmin yang ternyata… begitu sulit. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin berlari sekarang juga dan memeluknya untuk meminta maaf.

"…kau tidak sadar 'kan bahwa Sungmin terus melihatmu dari jauh? Dia hapal semua kebiasaanmu… dia selalu memandangmu lewat celah pintu. Awalnya aku melarangnya mendekatimu, karena… aku tidak sampai hati jika harus melihatnya menerima hinaan lagi. Tapi… setelah melihat kebiasaannya mengintipmu yang hanya lewat melintasi pintu _flat_ kami beberapa langkah saja, selama kurang lebih dua bulan… membuatku berubah pikiran."

"Maka dari itu _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk menjaganya selama _hyung_ menjalani wajib militer?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Tapi syukurlah ternyata kalian justru sudah sedekat itu. Jadi selama ini… kalian berkomunikasi lewat ponsel? Atau bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ponsel. Karena hal itu… aku jadi berubah. Drastis. Siwon-_hyung_… terus memarahiku karena bermain ponsel saja kerjaannya."

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa mendengar suaranya lagi." sahut Donghae. Wajahnya jujur karena sebuah senyum tulus tersemat di bibirnya.

"Hm…" Kyuhyun menggumam singkat. Mengiyakan.

"Jika… kau benar-benar ingin memilikinya… aku mohon, Kyuhyun… jagalah Sungmin. Jangan pernah membencinya… lindungi dia selalu dari orang yang menghinanya… karena dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aish!"

Kyuhyun terus saja mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya sendiri. Bahkan rambutnya sudah berantakan karena dia sendiri yang mengacak-acaknya sedari tadi. _Laptop_nya sudah menyala dan siap untuk membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tidak menumpuk. Hanya saja… kakinya terasa ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Otaknya masih berpikiran lurus, bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera tidur. Namun, baru menyentuh keyboard sebentar… dia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan pergi ke dapur. Sampai dapur… ia mengacak rambut hitamnya. Terbingung sendiri karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Akhirnya ia kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Mengetik beberapa menit. Hatinya terasa gerah. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sedang tidak ingin menyelesaikan tugas. Ia tahu kemana sebenarnya ia ingin pergi. Tapi. Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Lelaki dengan kaus biru donker itu akhirnya memilih untuk mematikan _laptop_nya. Mengakhiri tugasnya dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sisanya besok. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi, melakukan beberapa ritual sebelum tidur.

Tak berapa lama, dengan wajah yang segar dan beberapa bagian kausnya yang terciprat air, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memakai selimutnya… dan memejamkan mata.

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

"HAH!"

Ia benar-benar tak tahan!

Gerakannya begitu cepat ketika ia bangun dari kasurnya dan menyambar _coat_ hijau lumutnya. Lalu keluar dari _flat_nya sendiri… menuju… _flat_ yang ada disebelahnya.

Iya, hatinya… terus mengarah ke Sungmin. Ia merasa harus menemui Sungmin… tidak.. ia ingin menemui Sungmin. walaupun bisa besok pagi… tapi itu terlalu lama untuk menunggu menurutnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu _flat_ tetangganya… Kyuhyun diam.

Bagaimana jika Donghae yang membukakan pintu?

Lalu malah mengusirnya?

Oh…

Kyuhyun harus memutar otaknya. Ya benar… tidak mungkin ia mengetuk pintu dan mengucap salam lalu berkata dengan sopan. _"Sungmin ada?"_

Itu tidak mungkin!

Matanya melirik ke arah kotak _pass code_. Menekan empat angka yang diharapnya belum diganti.

BIP BIP

Suara yang menandakan bahwa kode aksesnya tersetujui, dan pintu telah terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Yang pertama kali didapatinya adalah cahaya kegelapan. Pasti penghuni _flat_ ini sudah tidur.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar Sungmin. Sempat terlintas bahwa Donghae sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu atau melakukan sesuatu… tapi nyatanya kakaknya Sungmin itu tidak ada disana. Kyuhyun bisa bernapas lega.

Bunyi decitan pintu membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kini dengan perlahan. Ah… Sungmin tidak pernah mematikan lampu kamarnya bahkan saat tidur. Sehingga Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya, dia ada disana… berbaring diatas kasurnya memunggungi Kyuhyun. Tidak tahu apakah dia sudah tidur atau masih tersadar. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah…

"Kalau ada yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan sebaiknya besok saja…"

Ternyata dia belum tidur. Entah apa yang dilakukannya Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia hanya berbaring miring dengan tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut. Bahkan saat mengeluarkan kalimat tadi, ia masih dalam posisinya. Dia mengira Kyuhyun adalah _hyung-_nya, ya?

Kyuhyun menutup pintu lalu melangkah pelan kearah kasur Sungmin, menaikinya, merangkak mendekat… masuk kedalam selimut dan… berbaring dibelakang Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang kalau—"

"Sst… ini aku." Kyuhyun menelusupkan tangannya melewati pinggang Sungmin lalu meraih tangan lembut lelaki itu dan mengenggamnya.

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan tiba-tiba Sungmin berubah menjadi tegang untuk sementara. Dan itu adalah ketika Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan merengkuh tubuhnya lebih dekat.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis karena itu. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Sungmin tampak membiasakan dirinya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Belum tidur, Min?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng. Terasa pergerakannya didada Kyuhyun yang terbalut kaus tipisnya. Ada apa Kyuhyun kemari? Sebenarnya… Sungmin adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Baru beberapa saat tadi Kyuhyun membanting pintu dihadapannya setelah berucap kasar padanya… dan sekarang bahkan hanya berselang beberapa jam… Kyuhyun sudah datang padanya dengan sejuta sikapnya yang manis.

"Marah, ya?"

Oh tentu saja! Kau taruh dimana otakmu, Cho Kyuhyun?

Itu sebenarnya adalah kalimat yang terlintas di otak Sungmin. Namun Sungmin justru malah diam tak merespon. Disini dia adalah pihak yang memang seharusnya marah 'kan? Kyuhyun pikir dia siapa bisa membolak-balikkan hati Sungmin sebegitu mudahnya?

Cup

Sungmin memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merinding karena kaget. Bibir tebal itu menjatuhkan kelembutannya diatas perpotongan leher Sungmin… dengan gayanya yang… hanya Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin sudah hapal bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menciumnya. Itu sangat khas menurutnya.

"Maaf karena… banyak hal. Aku salah."

Masih setia dengan diamnya, namun siapa sangka Sungmin tengah memejamkan mata dalam keributan otaknya yang mulai berperang. Disisi lain ia mencoba tenang… sedangkan sisi yang lainnya, ia ingin membalikkan badannya lalu mencium Kyuhyun. Masalahnya… Kyuhyun sudah mengaku salah bahkan ia juga sudah meminta maaf.

"Sebenarnya…" terlihat seperti Kyuhyun akan memulai sebuah cerita. Karena tangannya mulai menelusup kebawah kepala Sungmin membuat lelaki mungil itu terbaring diatas lengannya. Serta tangan yang satunya lagi masih menggenggam Sungmin namun ibu jarinya mengelus pelan tangan Sungmin. "Aku mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan pada Donghae saat itu. Tentu saja… hal itu membuatku salah paham karena tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Maaf…" tutup Kyuhyun dengan kalimatnya yang panjang.

Kembali tak mendapat respon akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk melanjutkan lagi. Ia merasa memang banyak yang harus dikatakan. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin sebenarnya Sungmin mendengarnya.

"Aku… tidak bisa, Min. Ketika tahu bahwa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu… aku merasa seperti seseorang yang tidak cukup penting bagimu untuk berbagi. Ah… bagaimana, ya? Aku selalu sulit merangkai kata."

Ketika Kyuhyun diam, suasana malam hari yang sebenarnya benar-benar terasa. Hening… hanya suara hewan malam yang terkadang mengisi suara bergantian dengan hembusan napas Kyuhyun dari belakang Sungmin. Dinginnya malam di akhir februari ini membuat Sungmin hanya membutuhkan selimut dan Kyuhyun untuk menghangatkannya. Apalagi ditambah elusannya yang terasa menenangkan. Kehadirannya yang begitu nyata dibelakang punggung Sungmin, seakan terasa lelaki itu sedang melindunginya.

"Aku mengantuk." ujar Sungmin singkat akhirnya. Ia tidak ingin mengakhiri waktunya bersama Kyuhyun… tidak… hanya saja ia memang benar-benar mengantuk. Dan ya… rasa kesal karena Kyuhyun membentaknya dan membanting pintu masih bergelayut sedikit dihatinya.

"Sudah ingin tidur?" Kyuhyun semakin membuat Sungmin tenggelam dekapannya. Jika Kyuhyun ingin, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa menyatukan kedua tangannya yang melingkar ditubuh Sungmin. Dengan begitu Sungmin benar-benar akan sesak napas karena dekapannya.

"Hm…"

Mungkin memang sebaiknya tidur saja. Masalah yang baru saja Kyuhyun ketahui itu… mungkin bisa dibahas besok pagi. Ya semoga saja…

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Min."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena tidur dengan Sungmin dan mengatakan ucapan selamat malam padanya, adalah salah satu hal kesukaannya.

Apalagi jika Sungmin tersenyum padanya dan membalas ucapannya. Ia hampir tersedak kenyataan. Gurat senyumnya memudar… menyadari Sungmin tidak memberi ucapan selamat malam padanya.

Berdoa saja semoga besok pagi Sungmin sudah membaik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin sepertinya aku harus belanja ke pasar pagi ini karena persediaan di…kul…kas"

Donghae terpatung melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Sudah habis." lanjutnya yang sempat terpotong.

Keningnya mengerut memikirkan bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sudah ada diatas ranjang Sungmin… dan tidur begitu tenang sama seolah tidak terusik oleh matahari yang mulai bersinar kearah wajah mereka. Bahkan diantara mereka berdua tidak ada jarak sama sekali… wajah Kyuhyun juga terlihat begitu pulas… sejak kapan Kyuhyun disini?

Langkah kakinya yang ingin kembali maju kearah kasur Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia merasa tidak seharusnya membangunkan dua orang tersebut yang sedang nyenyak sekali.

Awalnya Donghae hanya berniat mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa dia ingin belanja ke super market atau ke pasar atau kemana… karena mereka tidak punya bahan untuk oleh untuk sarapan mereka. Tapi…

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

Sebentar… sejenak Donghae berpikir.

Bukankah Kyuhyun semalam membanting pintu dihadapan Sungmin? Ah… sepertinya_ siraman cinta_ yang ia sampaikan pada Kyuhyun sangat amat berguna. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tengah mencoba meminta maaf atau membujuk Sungmin. entahlah… lebih baik Donghae tidak usah ikut campur urusan mereka.

Benar 'kan?

Setelah mengamati wajah kedua orang itu… Donghae memutar badannya dan menutup pintu kamar Sungmin. Ini benar-benar membuatnya lega. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar peduli pada Sungmin… Sungmin sudah bisa berbicara. Ini seperti keajaiban berlipat-lipat yang datang padanya. ia sungguh tidak sabar melihat Sungmin segera kembali kuliah atau bekerja. Menjalani kehidupan pada umumnya.

"Cabai… bawang… apalagi, ya?"

Donghae mengingat-ingat apa saja yang habis dalam persediaan dikulkasnya. Ia tiba-tiba melupakan semuanya begitu saja karena melihat Sungmin ada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun saat terlelap seperti itu. Ah… apa sudah saatnya ia mencari pendamping? Setidaknya seorang kekasih. Donghae selalu memikirkan Sungmin. Masa depan Sungmin… keseharian Sungmin… kesembuhan adiknya itu. Sampai dia lupa dan merasa tidak enak jika dia harus mencari seorang kekasih sementara adiknya menderita dengan kebisuannya akibat orang bodoh.

Tidak lagi harus repot-repot bertukar pesan dengan Sungmin. Atau mencari tahu tentang dokter terbaik di rumah sakit Seoul untuk penyembuhan Sungmin. Ia juga tidak perlu lagi mencari uang dengan giat untuk menabung demi kesembuhan Sungmin. Karena nyatanya… kalung itu sudah membuat semuanya membaik.

Entah darimana Sungmin mendapat kalung tersebut. Serta masih agak aneh di nalarnya bagaimana cara kalung bisa menyembuhkan Sungmin… Donghae merasa beban dibahunya terangkat… benar-benar melegakan dan tentu saja ia senang bukan ma—

"Ah maaf!"

Jeruk ditangan Donghae menggelinding karena seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya agak keras. Ia sedang memilih-milih buah kesukaannya itu… hingga seorang wanita yang suaranya tak asing… menabraknya…

"Sunkyu? Benar bukan?"

Wanita dengan pakaian ala musim dingin itu menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin meminta maaf. Ia memilih untuk menatap lelaki yang ditabraknya karena ia tak melihat jalan dengan benar, dengan teliti. "Ya Tuhan, Donghae _Oppa_!"

Secara refleks Donghae menggunggah senyuman lebar. Hingga deretan giginya terlihat jelas. "Lama tidak bertemu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eiy… _Oppa_ tak tahu? Ini adalah super market, ya tentu saja aku sedang belanja disini. Oh, apa _oppa _juga bertanya bagaimana aku bisa ada di Seoul? Sekarang ini aku adalah mahasiswa Seoul! Hebat 'kan?"

Itu justru terdengar biasa saja di telinga Donghae. Seseorang pintar seperti Sunkyu memang pantas kuliah di universitas terbaik. "Ini benar-benar sudah lama, Sunkyu… kurasa sebaiknya kita harus mengobrol di suatu tempat."

"Ah, ide bagus…"

"Kita ke _flat_ ku saja bagaimana? Sekalian menyapa Sungmin."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, sayang…"

Merasakan pergerakan kecil dari Sungmin yang masih ada dalam pelukannya… membuat Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Sungmin sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Kembali Kyuhyun rasakan tubuh mungil itu menegang. Mungkin dia tidak menyadari tadinya ada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Dan saat Sungmin sudah mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya… ia sedikit kaget. Mungkin?

"Masih marah ternyata." Kyuhyun menyimpulkan.

"Ehem." Sungmin berdehem. Lalu tangannya melepas satu tangan Kyuhyun yang jatuh diatas lingkar pinggangnya. Ia bangkit duduk dipinggir ranjang hingga kakinya menjuntai kelantai serta punggungnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menyangka ternyata Kyuhyun tidur disini semalaman… Sungmin pikir, dia akan pergi sesaat setelah Sungmin jatuh tertidur. Ternyata dia masih ada disini sampai Sungmin menyambut pagi dan hal itu… membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Ada apa tersenyum seperti itu?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada didepannya. Berdiri dengan salah satu lututnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya membenarkan letak poni Sungmin yang berantakan kebelakang telinganya dengan pelan. "Aku sudah minta maaf, Min. Kau masih ingin mengabaikanku?"

Sungmin dengan kikuk menggerakkan bola matanya kearah lain. Dia hanya kaget saat menemukan Kyuhyun ada disampingnya pagi ini. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membentaknya lagi?

"Sungmin, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal."

Responnya hanya berupa dongakkan. Namun kedua matanya menatap lurus Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau menyuruh Donghae-_hyung_ menjadi kekasihmu didepanku?"

Kyuhyun melihatnya bagaimana Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaku dan membuang pandangan lain seperti menghindari Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia kaget saat mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

"Kyuhyun…"

Mendengar Sungmin menyebut namanya dengan pelan, entah mengapa terasa begitu indah ditelinga Kyuhyun. Seketika itu juga… lelaki mungil terlihat begitu menghangatkan dan begitu memiliki banyak hal yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Katakan saja padaku alasannya. Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya… mengerti?" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. Hingga kepala Sungmin kini berhadapan dengan perut Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus kausnya yang lusuh bekas tidur semalam.

Secara mengagetkan, Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Respon itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan kearah pintu kamar masih tidak bisa menanggalkan senyumnya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bekerja. Tidak mungkin terus-terusan di kamar Sungmin. Padahal kerjaannya semalam saja belum selesai.

"Aku…"

Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi tersenyum berbunga-bunga kini berubah menjadi kaget. Sungmin memulai sebuah kalimat yang sepertinya akan panjang.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memutar badannya. Yang dapat dilihatnya adalah punggung Sungmin yang membungkuk. Lelaki Lee itu menaruh beban tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang mengepal pada pinggiran ranjang. Langkah Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan semakin dekat.

"Sejak sore itu. Aku melihatmu. Pulang dari kantor. Wajah lelahmu, kemejamu yang berantakan, rambutmu, bagaimana caramu berjalan… sampai sekarang bahkan aku masih mengingatnya."

Dengan wajah yang terdiam karena sedang menyimak ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai merangkak naik keatas ranjang itu kembali. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti dan duduk sila dibelakang Sungmin.

"Kau mungkin juga sudah tahu bahwa aku ini adalah seorang tunawicara dulunya. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau menyukai seseorang, tapi kau mempunyai kekurangan yang tidak bisa diterima semua orang? Sedalam apapun kau menyukaiku nanti, mungkin saja ketika tahu yang sebenarnya, kau akan pergi dariku. Itu semua sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun. Temanku tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus untuk berteman denganku… hal itu… membuatku takut untuk bersosialisasi."

"…aku sadar siapa diriku. Selama beberapa bulan, aku hanya bisa menanyakan keseharianmu, lewat Donghae-_hyung_… aku tahu posisimu dikantor, aku tahu sedekat apa kau dengan Donghae-_hyung_…aku tahu kau biasa menaiki motor ketika cuaca sedang baik…aku tahu semua. Tapi, hanya satu hal yang tidak aku tahu."

Tangan Kyuhyun gatal ingin menyentuh pundak Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu dia sedang nangis atau bagaimana. Tapi, melihat dia dalam keadaan sesedih ini, Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa diam saja.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana minatmu terhadap…" Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana memilih kata-katanya. "Seseorang yang kau sukai… ya kau tahu maksudmu…"

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat. Sampai empat detik kemudian, ia membuka mulut. "Sampai sekarang aku sendiri sebenarnya bingung, Min… entahlah… aku sebelumnya memang belum pernah menyukai seseorang lelaki. Ya… Victoria contohnya."

Sungmin melotot tidak suka. Nama perempuan itu seolah menariknya dengan kenyataan yang belum ia selesaikan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia mantan kekasihku saat masih sekolah dulu. Semenjak lulus sekolah, sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah berkomitmen dengan seseorang lagi… sampai aku bertemu denganmu… yang sepertinya membuat _arah_ku berubah." Kyuhyun berucap dengan perlahan. Berharap Sungmin mengambil inti ucapannya. "Dan aku tidak sama sekali mempermasalahkan itu, Min."

Sungmin tidak menanggapi.

"Lalu…" Kyuhyun bergerak pelan duduk kesamping Sungmin. Ikut menjuntaikan kakinya turun kebawah. "Maksudnya kau menyamar sebagai kekasih Donghae…"

Sungmin berdehem. Menjernihkan suaranya yang terasa menyangkut ditenggorokan. Ia menarik napas pelan. "Mungkin ini agak rumit untuk dijelaskan. Tapi. Sebenarnya… kau tahu, keadaanku, bagaimana minatmu terhadap seseorang yang kau suka. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu wanita atau lelaki. Aku tidak berani menanyakan itu pada Donghae-_hyung_. Dan saat Donghae-_hyung_ ingin melaksanakan wajib militer, dia berpikir bahwa aku memang harus ada yang menjaga karena keadaanku dan traumaku. Tentu saja aku kaget saat Donghae-_hyung_ berkata kau yang akan menjagaku. Dari situ, aku berpikir… bagaimana jika membuat kau berpikir bahwa aku ini wanita? Mungkin akan ada peluang kau untuk menyukaiku 'kan? Karena aku menyimpulkan kau ini lelaki normal, pada akhirnya. Dan… sebelum Donghae-_hyung_ memperkenalkan diriku sebagai kekasihnya yang seorang wanita hari itu, kau sudah memasuki dapur lebih dulu, dan aku kaget seperti orang bodoh…dan… begitulah. Kau menyimpulkan aku wanita lebih dulu tanpa harus Donghae-_hyung_ beritahu. Karena apa? Karena kau berpikir bahwa Donghae-_hyung_ adalah seorang yang normal sama sepertimu. Seorang lelaki yang normal, pasti memiliki kekasih seorang wanita. Kau tidak akan berpikiran aku ini lelaki 'kan saat itu? Sama sekali tidak 'kan?"

Sebisa mungkin Sungmin mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan. Semoga saja Kyuhyun mengerti. Tapi sudah berselang waktu setelah Sungmin berhenti berbicara… lelaki itu tidak merespon sama sekali. Apa dia kecewa? Apa dia…

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun masih duduk dibelakangnya yang kini justru sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu sedih pada Sungmin. Bahkan Sungmin agak sangsi mengakuinya… kedua mata berbola mata gelap itu sudah berair.

"Kyuhyun?"

Dia tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Apa dia sedang menangis sambil tersenyum? Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin masih menanyainya dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Pantas saja…" Kyuhyun memulai dengan suara seraknya. "Kau begitu kaget saat pertama kali aku datang ke _flat_mu kan? Kau… tidak memprediksi kedatanganku… kau tidak tahu harus bersikap apa denganku. Benar begitu?"

Dengan ragu Sungmin mengangguk. "Y-ya… aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa tanpa mulut yang mengeluarkan suara didepan orang yang kusukai."

"Dan kau berdusta soal taruhan…" Kyuhyun menatap lurus Sungmin. Mencoba menerka reaksi wajah itu akan seperti apa.

"Aku tidak mungkin berkata bahwa aku bisu, Kyuhyun. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Mendengar suara yang begitu putus asa tersebut, membuat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. "Aku mengerti… aku mengerti…"

Hal itu berlangsung beberapa lama. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin sembari menenangkannya. Mengucapkan kata-kata apa saja untuk menenangkannya.

Sampai Sungmin duluan yang melepas pelukan mereka. "Kyuhyun."

"Hm?"

Klik.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut dengan sebuah senyum bahagia yang tersungging bersamaan saat melihat Sungmin menyempurnakan lingkaran mereka. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sungmin sedang meminta ciuman dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa, Min?" Kyuhyun masih pura-pura tidak paham keadaan. Wajahnya hanya menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Omong-omong… kau mendapatkan kalungmu darimana, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun meningat-ingat sebentar. "Ini sudah lama sekali, Min. Sekitar… 2011. Saat aku sedang _camping_ terakhir kalinya disekolah." Ia jadi mengenang bagaimana sejarahnya kalung tersebut bisa ditemukan olehnya. Bagaimana Minho memarahinya karena mereka tersesat. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu, ya?

"2011? Oh, aku juga. Aku tidak membelinya. Aku menemukannya saat sedang _healing_ ke daerah _Daegu_."

"_Daegu_?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak membelinya, Min. Dan aku mendapatkan ini dari _Daegu_…"

Sungmin tertawa. "Yang benar saja, Kyuhyun."

"Aku serius…"

"Ya, ya aku percaya padamu." ucap Sungmin malas-malasan. Dari ucapannya terlihat sedang meremehkan.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Baru saja aku berkata bahwa aku percaya padamu 'kan?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yasudahlah… terserah." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

TOK TOK

"Min, kau didalam? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Baik, _hyung_ aku segera kesana." Sungmin mengeraskan suaranya agar Donghae mendengarnya.

Sungmin baru saja ingin beranjak dari sana. "Aw!"

Kyuhyun juga lupa kalau kalung mereka kembali bersatu sehingga dia tidak menahan Sungmin yang ingin bangkit berdiri.

Dalam sepersekian detik kemudian, mereka sudah saling menatap dengan tatapan mata dimana hanya mereka yang memahaminya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan giginya. Dengan satu tangannya, ia mendorong bahu Sungmin agar jatuh berbaring ke ranjang.

"Kyuhyun!" wajah gembul itu sudah memerah menahan malu dan rasa yang berteriak dilorong hatinya. Hatinya serasa berdesir ketika melihat Kyuhyun ada diatasnya … begitu dekat… kedua tangan yang mengunci pergerakannya… wangi tubuhnya yang belum mandi…bagaimana dia tersenyum dengan maksud yang ambigu… Sungmin terasa ingin memilikinya hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Menjadi seseorang yang egois.

"Aku tidak akan lama…" bisik Kyuhyun ketika ia semakin melimitkan jaraknya dengan wajah Sungmin. Bibirnya yang bergerak karena bisikan itu, terkadang mengenai ujung bibir Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

Sungmin tersenyum saat merasakan semua gelenyar hangat tersebut. Lelaki ini akhirnya sudah jatuh padanya. Padahal Sungmin tidak pernah memintanya untuk seperti itu. "Pelan-pelan saja, ya?"

Kau tahulah… yang namanya Kyuhyun.

Dia memang menuruti keinginan Sungmin pertama-tama. Mencium Sungmin dengan begitu lembut, perlahan. Kyuhyun mengerti bagaimana Sungmin suka ciumannya, lelaki itu akan menaruh tangannya dileher Kyuhyun, lalu membalasnya, berharap lebih.

Dan kini Sungmin sedang melakukan itu. Tubuhnya yang berbaring serasa ingin meledak dibawah kukungan Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali Sungmin melunjak karena Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Lunjakan tersebut yang akhirnya membuat tubuh mereka saling bertabrakan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh kaus tipis. Arus listrik yang Kyuhyun alirkan… Sungmin tidak tahu berapa volt.

Jemari Kyuhyun kini terjatuh dipinggiran pipi Sungmin. Seperti sedang melukis sebuah garis disana. Merasakan bagaimana halusnya wajah Sungmin… membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin berjauhan dengan makhluk ini sekarang.

Entah sudah hisapan yang keberapa kalinya. Sungmin sudah mulai lelah. Tiba-tiba ingat Donghae yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ah… apakah Donghae-_hyung_ tahu kalau Kyuhyun ada dikamarnya? Jika tidak tahu… bagaimana ini?

"Kyuhyun…" tangan kecil Sungmin menahan pipi Kyuhyun yang kembali ingin menyentuhnya. Berakhir pada sebuah kecupan ringan yang dijatuhkan dibibir Sungmin.

"Hm?"

"Donghae-_hyung_… tahu kau ada disini?" wajah mungil itu seperti tersiram saus tomat. Belum lagi dadanya yang berkembang-kempis karena menarik napas begitu banyak.

"Dia tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia tahu bahwa aku tahu kalau dia tahu aku disini atau tidak."

Sungmin mengernyit. Memilih untuk mengabaikan kalimat aneh itu. Intinya yang jelas Donghae tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ada disini.

"Aku akan ke kantor." Kyuhyun bangkit duduk. Membantu Sungmin yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Sungmin berdiri. Meregangkan otot-ototnya dibawah siraman cahaya matahari. "Ya."

"Tunggu aku, hm?"

Sungmin berbalik. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu manis? Lelaki itu memintanya untuk menungguinya sepulang dari kantor. Ya ampun…

"Siap, Tuan Cho."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Mengapa lama sekali?"

Begitu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar, Donghae menatapnya sengit.

Sungmin hanya menyengir. Ada seorang wanita yang duduk membelakanginya.

"_Hyung_, aku pamit dulu. Harus ke kantor." Kyuhyun juga tak melihat wanita itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menaruh masalah jika memang tamu yang datang menemui Sungmin adalah seorang wanita.

"Ke kantor? Jam segini?" tutur Donghae sambil melihat jam tangannya. Menyindir sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku pulang dulu, _hyung_, Min."

Blam

Sungmin mengantarnya sampai depan pintu, lalu kembali menemui Donghae dan seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum ceria. Membuat Sungmin menatapnya penuh selidik. Penasaran. Seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Sss…" Sungmin mendesis mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sampai-sampai ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ah! Sunkyu! _Mattjyo_?"

Sunkyu tertawa lebar. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu membungkuk memberi salam pada Sungmin. "_Annyeonghaseyo, oraenamanida…"_

"Wah…" Sungmin berdecak tidak percaya. Yang dulunya adalah seorang gadis kini telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang begitu cantik. Gaya berpakaiannya memang sudah sangat berubah. Atau memang karena setiap orang Korea begitu? Mereka selalu mengikuti _trend_ _fashion_ yang begitu cepat berubah.

"Benarkah kau Lee Sunkyu?"

Sunkyu tertawa lagi kali ini agak pelan. "Astaga, Sungmin-ah, apa aku berubah begitu banyak?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin berdecak tidak percaya. Ia langsung berpindah duduk kesebelah Sunkyu. "_Aigoo_… apa kabar dirimu, hah?"

"Lihat dia 'kan? Dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa universitas, Sungmin-ah…" Donghae ikut bergabung berbicara.

Sungmin membeo. Ia menatap Donghae lalu bergantian menatap wajah Sunkyu yang seperti memendam begitu banyak cerita. "Apa? Kau serius? Sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa?! Uwaaah!"

Refleks Sungmin memeluk Sunkyu erat sekali. Dia terbawa suasana karena terlalu senang mendengar kabar bahagia yang diraih temannya. Benar, teman satu-satunya.

"_Hyung,_ aku akan mengajak Sunkyu berkeliling saja." Sungmin meminta persetujuan pada Donghae. Lalu pada Sunkyu. "Kau mau 'kan?"

"Ya, kau pikir dia belum tahu Seoul? Dia sudah kuliah lama disini, Min." Donghae sempat berbincang apa saja dengan Sunkyu tadi saat menunggu Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Belum lagi saat dalam perjalanan dari _super market_ menuju _flat_. Di dalam mobil Donghae dan Sunkyu banyak sekali berbincang. Juga termasuk Sungmin yang sudah bisa kembali berbicara. Tapi… Donghae tidak mengatakan alasannya. Entahlah… perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Sunkyu hanya cukup tahu sebatas itu saja.

"Ah…" Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. Menyetujui omongan Donghae.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku belum sempat sarapan. Sekalian aku ada sedikit yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Sungmin."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya. Untung Manager Song baik sekali padamu."

Kyuhyun menguap. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat bekas bangun tidur. Masalahnya, ia sudah berpakaian rapih ala orang kantor, dan dirinya sudah menginjakkan kaki di kantor pula. Tapi saat… menjalani rapat dadakan seperti biasanya… ditengah-tengah tenangnya keadaan yang sedang berlangsung… perut Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bunyi protes karena belum diberi asupan.

Setelah rapat, akhirnya ia dan Siwon berinisiatif untuk mencari makan atas izin Manager Song yang berwajah simpati pada Kyuhyun yang beralasan tidak sempat sarapan.

_Ittagu_. Sebuah restorant yang kerap kali Kyuhyun datangi karena menawarkan rasa yang lezat dan untuk kalangan pegawai kantor yang suka berhemat seperti dia. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung bagaimana ia bisa tidak bosan terus makan disini.

"Pesan apa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat langkah mereka sudah sampai depan pintu restorant. Siwon yang membuka pintunya bahkan menahannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak makan. Jam segini masih terlalu kenyang karena Kibum sudah memasak untuk sarapanku tadi. Dia juga sudah membawakanku bekal. Jadi, ya… aku disini berbaik hati hanya untuk menemanimu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, lelaki bertubuh tinggi semampai itu langsung belok kearah tempat duduk sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam dengan wajah kesalnya didekat antrian untuk memesan. "Terserah kau saja."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Terlihat ia sedang tidak menaruh peduli pada Siwon yang seolah sedang mengejeknya. Ya… mungkin. Kalimat tentang _sarapan pagi _dan _bekal _itu sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Sama saja Siwon sedang menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat nikah. Seperti biasanya.

"Oh, kita bertemu lagi."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Wajahnya refleks berubah menjadi ramah karena alasan kesopanan. "Ah… Sunkyu. Sedang apa disini?"

Kedua bahu Sunkyu terangkat lalu kepalanya menoleh kesekitar. Seperti sedang menyadari Kyuhyun bahwa mereka sedang berada didalam restorant. "Ya, tentu saja untuk makan, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Lalu Kyuhyun tertawa karena pertanyaannya yang ia lontarkan sudah memiliki jawaban yang jelas. Sunkyu mengantri di barisan sampingnya. "Sendirian?"

Wanita dengan jaket musim dingin itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Bersama seorang teman… ya, teman."

Kyuhyun menoleh-noleh. Sedang mencari seperti apa teman Sunkyu. Barangkali dia juga mengenalnya. Namun dengan cepat wanita itu berkata, "Dia sedang di toilet."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi? Bersama siapa kau kemari?"

"Sama denganmu, bersama seorang teman." Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Mereka menyapa karena mereka sebenarnya kenal. Tapi tak sedekat itu. "Ah… mengenai tugas dari… siapa nama dosen itu?"

"Dosen yang…?" Sunkyu menatap Kyuhyun serius kali ini.

Kyuhyun sudah mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat tapi ia akhirnya menyerah. "Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya, hanya saja dia kelas siang saat hari sabtu."

Sunkyu menjetikkan jarinya. "Dosen Kim? Ah kau menanyakan tugas tentang penelitian tentang sejarah matematika?"

"Itu dia! Aku tidak mendengar dengan baik karena kelas saat itu berisik sekali. Jadi, apa tugasnya?"

"Hanya merangkum tentang sejarah matematika beserta ilmuwannya. Sumbernya kau harus dapatkan dari perpustakaan kampus. Itu saja…"

"Semuanya 7.500 won." pegawai wanita yang melayani Sunkyu akhirnya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan membawa nampan pesanannya. Sunkyu menerimanya. "Aku duluan, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kalau kau masih tidak paham dengan tugasnya, aku ada di meja nomor delapan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan setelah itu pelayan yang ada dihadapannya menyerahkan nampan padanya juga.

"Sudah berapa kali kau makan _jajangmyun_ dalam hidupmu?"

Saat Kyuhyun menaruh nampan coklat yang membawa semangkuk hangat _jajangmyun_ dan minumannya yang entah apa… Siwon justru langsung menyemburnya dengan kalimat yang sepertinya bernada negatif.

Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya lalu mengambil sumpit berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum manis. "Selamat makan."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin memutar tuas keran lalu mengeringkan tangannya pada mesin yang mengeluarkan uap panas dari dalamnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan toilet, dan ia sedang mencuci tangannya. Tentu saja itu harus dilakukan, karena ia akan makan setelah ini.

Dering dari sakunya, membuat menyudahi kegiatan mengeringkan tangan dan mesin itu mati secara otomatis. Sehingga kamar mandi yang hanya berpintu dua itu terdengar tenang.

Itu dari Donghae. Dia berkata bahwa dia minta dibelikan makanan berat juga. Baiklah… itu bukan urusan sulit.

Ketika tangannya ingin memasukkan ponsel itu kesakunya kembali, otaknya mengirim sinyal untuk berhenti karena melihat angka yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

"02 03 2014?"

Lelaki dengan kemeja kotak-kotak itu menerawang mencoba mengingat-ingat. Enol dua…enol tiga… dua ribu empat belas… mengapa tidak terasa asing ditelinganya. Tapi apa?

Itu adalah tanggal hari ini. Yang ia baca dari layar ponselnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting berhubungan dengan angka tersebut? Sungmin merasa benar dengan firasatnya. Tapi otaknya terlalu lamban untuk mengingat atau berpikir.

Matanya bergerak dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat aneh karena tanggal yang baru saja ia lihat itu. Padahal hanya hal kecil. Tak sengaja matanya melihat logo restorant yang sedang didatanginya. Tak tahu mengapa, setiap ia melihat logo _Ittagu_, itu akan membuatnya mengingat Kyuhyun.

Ah…Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Otaknya bergerak cepat kemudian. Menemukan sebuah titik yang menjadi pusat penasarannya.

Ya, benar. _Pass code flat _lelaki itu.

Berarti ulang tahunnya hari ini?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Em… Kyuhyun…"

Mulut yang sedang mengunyah itu perlahan terhenti. Ia mendongak sambil menatap heran Siwon yang seperti ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tadinya lelaki yang duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya, terlalu serius bahkan. Sampai tiba-tiba… suasana berubah.

"Apa _hyung_?" memilih untuk tidak memusingkan wajah Siwon yang tiba-tiba berubah, Kyuhyun kembali menyumpit mie hitam itu.

"Maaf kalau kelihatannya agak mengurusi urusan pribadimu. Tapi," Siwon mengambil jeda sebentar. "Kau dan Manager Song…"

Kyuhyun menggerakan bola matanya perlahan sambil berpikir. Siwon... sejak kapan dia jadi berpikir mendalam tentang urusan orang?

"Jangan salah paham," Siwon dengan cepat menghalau pikiran Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah kemana-mana. "Aku hanya mengingatkan kau. Karena kau adalah temanku. Manager Song… sudah bertunangan 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ya, lalu?"

"Ya Tuhan…" Siwon menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan lebarnya. "Kyuhyun… tidak baik menganggu hubungan orang. Biarlah mereka sudah bahagia… kau tidak boleh seperti ini…"

Beberapa garis yang terbentuk didahi Kyuhyun menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras dengan ucapan aneh Siwon. Ia tetap diam, membiarkan Siwon mengeluarkan persepsinya.

"Oh…" Kyuhyun menaruh sumpitnya. Meraih serbet bersih yang disediakan diatas mejanya untuk membersihkan bibirnya. "Jadi… kau sedang membicarakan bahwa aku dan Manager Song… kembali menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Begini Choi Siwon," Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Menyatukan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berbicara serius. "Hal apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan bahwa aku dan Qian sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

"Hmm…" Siwon menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Kau ingat saat aku dan Manager Song yang pagi-pagi buta sudah ada didepan _flat_mu? Saat itu, aku sengaja ke kamar mandi, karena tahu kalian sepertinya akan membicarakan rahasia yang penting. Sumpah, aku tidak mengupingnya!"

Kyuhyun melongo dengan wajah tidak percayanya. Siwon…dia… berpikir terlalu jauh. Teramat jauh.

"Untuk apa sampai pura-pura ke kamar mandi? Aku tidak memiliki rahasia apa-apa dengan manager Song, Siwon _hyung_." Kyuhyun kali ini menegak air putih.

"Terserah kalian mau punya rahasia atau bagaimana… tapi aku hanya mengingatkan. Yang kau lakukan dengan dia itu tidak benar. Kau harus menghapus rasa cintamu yang tersisa padanya, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Siwon… sangat tidak terduga.

"Dengar, _hyung_." Kyuhyun memandang Siwon serius. "Pertama, aku tidak memendam rasa apapun pada Qian. Kami berdua sudah mengakhirinya lama sekali. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berharap apapun padanya. Kedua, aku tidak mungkin menjadi penganggu dalam hubungan orang. Apalagi yang sudah bertunangan. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk berurusan dengan tunangannya nanti. Ketiga," Kyuhyun menarik napas pelan. "Kau jangan berpikir aneh-aneh tentang apapun lagi."

"Ah…" Siwon agak susah untuk mengucapkan kalimat balasannya. Jadi dia salah menilai?

"Oh ya, keempat. Qian itu sedang hamil. Jadi dia suka bertingkah aneh seperti saat pagi-pagi sekali datang ke _flat_ku. Pasti dia memaksamu 'kan _hyung_? Terang saja dia memaksa, karena dia butuh alasan untuk berkunjung ke _flat_ku. Anggap saja saat itu dia sedang ingin jalan-jalan pagi karena bawaan bayi."

"Lagipula…" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah mencintai seseora…"

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan memulai cerita tentang Sungmin… tapi mengapa matanya malah menangkap seorang yang mirip dengannya? Atau itu memang Sungmin? Hei, dia berada dimeja yang sama dengan Sunkyu.

Sampai Siwon akhirnya sadar ketika Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya karena sedang tertarik memperhatikan sesuatu. Siwon tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun lihat. Dia memandang Kyuhyun bingung. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun?"

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Lelaki Cho itu masih fokus terhadap sesuatu yang tidak Siwon pahami.

"Ehem." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdehem. Matanya sudah tidak menatap kearah sana lagi. Namun wajahnya yang berubah menjadi keras tiba-tiba… membuat Siwon yakin ada hal yang tidak beres.

"Siwon _hyung_ seandainya kau menemukan Kibum sedang pergi bersama seseorang disuatu tempat… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Huh?"

Siwon tak melihat bahwa kedua tangan Kyuhyun sedang terkepal diatas pahanya yang terhalangi oleh meja.

"Padahal Kibum tidak berkata padamu bahwa dia akan pergi kemanapun. Kau memilih untuk menghampiri mereka, atau bagaimana?"

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Siwon mulai khawatir saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar aneh.

"Jawab saja, _hyung_." desak Kyuhyun.

"Ah… aku akan… sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kyuhyun. Karena aku tidak pernah terlibat dalam masalah seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak begitu mengekang Kibum untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Aku selalu percaya padanya. itu saja." jawab Siwon akhirnya sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Percaya ya…" secara mengejutkan wajah Kyuhyun langsung baik kembali. Ia tersenyum biasa kembali. "Baiklah."

"Ya tapi… tidak selamanya rasa percaya itu membuatmu nyaman. Jika keadaannya sudah diluar kendali… atau Kibum sudah mulai berbuat aneh-aneh… rasa percayaku padanya hanya akan terdengar seperti membodohi diriku sendiri selama ini." lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Begitu ya…"

Siwon mengerut bingung. "Kau menanyakan seperti itu… apa jangan-jangan…" Siwon menoleh kebelakangnya, kearah dimana tadi Kyuhyun sempat terdiam. "Wanita itu kekasihmu?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahu padamu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kekasihku… yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak. Namanya Lee Sungmin."

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Ah… jadi kau tiba-tiba melihatnya disini bersama seorang wanita padahal tadinya dia tidak berkata padamu kalau dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini? Begitu?"

"Benar."

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika dia pergi dengan seorang wanita, Kyuhyun…" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Apa semua orang akan mengira Sungmin adalah seorang wanita ketika pertama kali melihatnya? Itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin sendiri pernah mengatakan padanya, bahwa dianggap seperti perempuan itu salah satu cobaan dalam hidupnya sejak lahir.

Dari kecil, dia memang begitu manis hingga sering berteman dengan wanita. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Lihat saja meja nomor delapan itu. Sampai detik ini, Sungmin memang lebih akrab dengan wanita, yang membuatnya bosan, katanya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Sungmin pada akhirnya menyukai Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu jarang mendapati seorang lelaki disampingnya.

Pada dasarnya… dia memang tidak suka jika orang mengiranya wanita. Karena memang dia kodratnya seorang lelaki. Tapi… semakin banyak orang yang menghinanya karena dia mirip perempuan, terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, padahal Sungmin tidak pernah meminta untuk memiliki paras seperti itu… hal itu yang membuatnya akhirnya terbiasa.

"Sungmin seorang pria, _hyung_."

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sebentar. Wajahnya gelagapan seperti sedang merasa bersalah karena salah menduga –lagi… dan tentu rasa kaget. Kyuhyun… memiliki kekasih … seorang pria?

"Ah… _mian_." Siwon tampak gelisah melihat kearah lain.

"Tidak apa asal kau tidak mengatakan itu didepannya. Dia tidak suka jika orang mengiranya wanita."

"Hm."

Siwon menoleh kebelakang lagi. Dua orang disana sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa sedari Siwon dan Kyuhyun terus mengawasinya. Mereka sibuk saja berbincang ini-itu. Sesekali dapat ditangkap ditelinga Siwon suara tawa mereka yang begitu nyaring sampai kemejanya.

"Dia manis."

"Siapa?"

"Kekasihmu. Pantas saja kau menyukainya."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Tidak ingin membagi cerita manis mereka berdua pada Siwon. Entah mengapa.

"Kau sudah selesai makan 'kan? Kita kembali ke kantor saja, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah."

"Oh my God." Tiba-tiba saja Siwon berseru sambil menutup tangannya saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dari meja nomor delapan. Dengan gerakan takut, Siwon memutar kepalanya, penasaran apakah Kyuhyun melihatnya atau tidak… jika dia melihatnya… apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia pasti akan nekat…

"SUNGMIN!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_[Kau sudah pulang kerja?]_

_[Sudah makan malam?]_

_[Ingin aku buatkan sup lobak?]_

_[Boleh aku tidur di _flat_mu?]_

_[Sudah tidur, ya?]_

_[Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu saat pulang kerja. Ada sesuatu?]_

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Matanya menatap sayu entah berapa pesan yang sudah Sungmin kirimkan padanya sejak tadi siang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya, dan menaruhnya diatas kasurnya.

"Aku…" dia memang sendirian didalam kamarnya dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Ya, dia baru saja selesai mandi. Sesampainya di rumahnya saat hari sudah menjelang gelap, Kyuhyun memilih mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin. Itu terasa lebih baik sekarang.

Kalimat Siwon tentang _kepercayaan_ seperti menamparnya. _Ketika dia sudah berbuat lebih dan yang tidak-tidak… maka rasa percayamu hanya akan terdengar seperti sebuah hal bodoh selama ini._ Siwon benar. Ketika kau sudah percaya pada seseorang… lalu tiba-tiba dia menghancurkan itu… Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang bodoh yang ditipu.

Bukannya beranjak menuju lemarinya untuk memakai baju, dia malah terduduk dipinggir kasurnya dengan wajah diam. Namun siapa yang bisa melihatnya bahwa otaknya sedang berputar kencang sekali. Apalagi yang dipikirkannya selain kejadian tadi saat di _Ittagu_.

Kedua mata gelapnya terpejam erat. Saking eratnya hingga menimbulkan kerutan didahinya. Dia berpikir… berpikir keras sekali. Dia tak tahu harus mengambil sikap seperti apa.

Masalahnya…

Dirinya dan Sungmin memang belum meresmikan hubungan jenis apapun. Jadi, ketika melihat seorang wanita menciumnya… seperti di restorant tadi pagi… itu bukan hak Kyuhyun untuk marah-marah. Tapi, di satu sisi Kyuhyun juga berpikir. Jika selama ini ia dan Sungmin sudah begitu dekat, saling berbagi ciuman, pelukan, bercerita… apa Sungmin memang melakukan itu dengan orang banyak? Jelas sekali. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia kesal melihat Sungmin berciuman dengan teman satu kelas di kampusnya itu.

Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua?

Sejak kapan?

BIP

_[Kyuhyun-ah, air disini mati. Aku belum mandi. Apa aku boleh numpang mandi ditempatmu?]_

Kali ini… Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengabaikan pesannya dengan cara apalagi. Ia merasa jahat. Oh Tuhan, tolong luruskanlah otaknya untuk berpikir dengan benar.

Akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya. Membalas pesan Sungmin.

_[Silahkan.]_

Seharusnya Kyuhyun melarang Sungmin untuk mandi pada malam hari. Padahal itu adalah hal yang baru saja dilakukannya. Mandi malam hari, hanya akan membuat Sungmin sakit dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin sakit. Dia ingin peduli, tapi saat ini sedang tidak bisa.

Tak lama, suara ketukan pintu membuatnya bangkit dari kasurnya. Biasanya Sungmin akan langsung masuk karena mengetahui _pass code_ _flat_nya. Tapi karena keadaan ini, membuatnya jadi seperti orang asing yang memerlukan tata krama untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sambil memegang kenop pintunya. Tak tahu mengapa, ia merasa itu perlu untuk dilakukan. Seperti sedang melegakan aliran pernapasannya yang tiba-tiba tersumbat. Saat matanya menyadari apa yang dipakainya, membuatnya mengurungi untuk membuka pintu sesaat. Tapi, sudah kadung sampai sini… apa boleh buat, batinnya.

"Masuklah," Kyuhyun mengedikkan dagunya kedalam rumahnya sendiri. Setelah memastikan Sungmin yang membawa alat mandi dan baju gantinya masuk kedalam rumahnya, Kyuhyun memajukan langkahnya untuk menutup pintu.

Sungmin tahu letak kamar mandinya 'kan? Jadi Kyuhyun langsung melenggang masuk kekamarnya. Akan tetapi, tangan Sungmin menahan lengannya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

Dia hanya terdiam dengan wajah sejuta luka. Banyak sekali yang terlihat ingin disampaikan. Tapi… dia tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun masih menunggunya. Sampai-sampai kini Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, dan mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lama kelamaan dimusim dingin apalagi malam hari seperti ini hanya memakai handuk saja… ternyata membuatnya kedinginan juga. Kulit putihnya yang masih membekas tetesan air hanya tertimpa kalung liontin yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada jengah.

Lelaki mungil yang tadinya menunduk itu akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya juga. Ia memandang wajah keras Kyuhyun dengan dagunya yang bergetar pelan. Bahkan ia sampai menggigit bibir untuk menyamarkan getaran itu.

Ia hanya tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Sungguh, itu semua diluar rencananya. Bagaimana Sungmin begitu bodoh tidak menyadari ada Kyuhyun di _Ittagu _saat itu? Bagaimana Sungmin tidak melihatnya…

Masih jelas terekam diingatannya wajah marah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya yang terangkat-angkat saat menyumpahi ini-itu. Hingga membuat para pelanggan restorant melihat kearah Kyuhyun bingung. Merasa tak nyaman menjadi tontonan seperti itu, akhirnya Siwon menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari restorant.

Sungmin hendak mengejarnya, namun saat ia keluar dari pintu restorant, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang.

Jika saja… ia bisa berbicara… maka ia akan menjelaskan semuanya sampai lelah. Sampai Kyuhyun mengerti. Sampai Kyuhyun memaafkannya. Sampai… semuanya selesai. Sampai tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman.

Namun Sungmin bisa merasakan kini lehernya terasa panas semenjak Sunkyu menciumnya. Dan ia yakin, rasa panas itu… adalah akibat dari kalungnya. Bahkan saat kejadian itu terjadi, bandul kalung yang Sungmin masukkan kedalam kemejanya, terasa menusuk dada atasnya. Padahal bandul itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai duri.

'Maaf'

Alis tebal Kyuhyun menyatu saat melihat bibir Sungmin tergerak mengucap satu kata, namun tak mengeluarkan suara. Otaknya menghubungkannya dengan Sungmin yang terdiam saja sejak tadi. Ini seperti saat mereka baru berkenalan. Hanya Kyuhyun yang terus berbicara disini. Apakah… Sungmin… tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Matanya menatap alat mandi yang Sungmin masukkan dalam sebuah gayung. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas berat. Mungkin mereka bisa membicarakannya nanti lagi. "Lebih baik kau mandi saja dulu. Itu tujuanmu kesini 'kan?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hm, baiklah."

Bip.

Setelah jarinya menekan tombol merah pada ponsel layar sentuh miliknya, layanan telpon dengan Siwon terputus. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah pekerjaan.

Tubuhnya terduduk disofa. Didepannya televisi menyala. Namun… telinganya berusaha mencuri suara dari kamar mandi yang ada dibelakangnya. Pintu kamar mandi dengan sofa yang didudukinya lumayan berjarak agak jauh. Telinganya masih mampu mendengar suara gemericik air ditengah-tengah suara presenter yang sedang menyiarkan berita harian.

Kini badannya sudah terbalut dengan kaus putih santai dan sebuah celana pendek rumahan berwarna coklat susu. Tangannya menggenggam remote televisi. Matanya terpejam. Satu kakinya terpangku diatas kaki lainnya. Jika dilihat dari belakang, dia memang sedang menonton televisi. Padahal, dia tidak.

Tuk

Matanya refleks terbuka. Sebuah sikat gigi, miliknya sendiri terlempar mengenai kepalanya yang kini terjatuh diatas sofa. Tentu saja sumbernya dari kamar mandi. Sikat gigi itu, ia simpan di kamar mandinya. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun menoleh…

Dan, Ya Tuhan.

Sekeras mungkin Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya. Ia melihat Sungmin sedang menongolkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Kalung setengah lingkarannya menggantung kebawah. Sebagian bahu putihnya, ikut tertangkap mata Kyuhyun. Seketika itu, darahnya berdesir hebat. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

'Handuk.'

Dia hanya menggerakkan mulutnya saja –lagi. Kalau dia bisa berbicara… pasti dia tidak sampai melempar sikat gigi 'kan? Lalu apa benar? Dia kembali bisu?

Setelah mengerti apa yang Sungmin sampaikan, Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan batin yang berkecamuk. Dia juga baru ingat bahwa tadi saat datang kesini, Sungmin hanya membawa pakaian ganti dan alat mandi. Mungkin dia terburu-buru sehingga lupa membawa handuk.

Handuk bersih dari lemarinya yang berwarna coklat tua menjadi pilihannya. Sandal rumahnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai menimbulkan suara saat ia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Seandainya pintu kamar mandi ini tembus pandang… apa yang akan aku lakukan, apa yang akan aku lihat… batinnya.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan kamar mandi. Namun ia malah berdiam diri disana. Menatap tangan Sungmin yang mengulur dari dalam kamar mandi. Kepalanya sudah masuk. Menyisakan tangan putih yang menengadah itu.

Mata Kyuhyun menelusurinya. Dari ujung jemarinya sampai daerah siku-sikunya. Apalagi yang dapat dilihatnya jika Kyuhyun mendorong pintu dihadapannya ini? Tentu saja… tubuh telanjangnya.

Sebelah tangannya, yang tidak memegang handuk menyentuh tangan Sungmin. Menggerakkan jemari telunjuknya perlahan diatas kulit halus itu. Wangi sabun mandi yang Sungmin pakai perlahan menguar menuju penciuman Kyuhyun. Saat telunjuknya sudah sampai ujung tangan yang keluar dari pintu, tangan Kyuhyun secara otomatis menabrak ujung pintu kamar mandi. Ia mendorongnya pelan…

Wajah Sungmin kembali menengok keluar karena merasakan sentuhan ditangannya. Keningnya berkerut penuh tanya. Namun ia tidak dapat memahaminya karena Kyuhyun sedang menunduk menatap tangannya yang kini sudah tidak lagi terulur.

Saat mata mereka akhirnya bertemu, Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti. Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun tidak memahami pesannya? Namun saat melihat handuk ditangan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh disisi tubuhnya, ia semakin bingung. Kyuhyun paham. Tapi mengapa dia malah diam saja?

Kyuhyun…

Ia ingin bertanya namun tidak bisa.

"Min…" suaranya benar-benar serak.

Sungmin hanya merespon dengan alisnya yang bertaut bingung.

"Lee Sungmin…"

Karena mata mereka yang masih saling menatap, membuat Sungmin tidak dapat melihat kaki Kyuhyun yang mulai melepaskan sandal yang dipakainya sejak tadi… dan kini sedang melangkah maju… masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin gelagapan.

Ia mati-matian menahan pintu kamar mandi. Kyuhyun kini berdiri dilantai kamar mandi dalam celah pintu yang terbuka. Namun ia semakin bergerak maju dengan tangan yang mendorong pintu kamar mandi perlahan.

Walaupun Sungmin mencoba memprotes, pada akhirnya… ia membiarkan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi lebih luas agar memberikan _space _lelaki itu untuk masuk.

Dapat Sungmin rasakan, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membuka handuk tersebut dan melingkarkan dipinggang Sungmin dengan cepat. Mata mereka masih bertemu saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Sungmin semakin mundur… mundur… dan berakhirlah pada tembok kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan kaca dan wastafel.

Kyuhyun mengukungnya disana. Dengan kedua tangannya yang terjulur disamping wajah Sungmin.

Seolah tidak mengerti bahwa Sungmin sudah terjepit diantara dirinya dengan tembok, Kyuhyun terus memajukan tubuhnya. Hingga Sungmin terlihat sangat kecil diantara tangannya.

"Katakan sesuatu." ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang bergerak pelan karena mengucapkan kata tersebut, sesekali mengenai dahi Sungmin yang tepat ada dihadapannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Leher Kyuhyun jelas sekali ada didepan matanya. Bagaimana lelaki itu menelan ludahnya dalam rentang waktu yang sering, Sungmin bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana dengan perlahan wangi sabun yang dipakainya ketika mandi… tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Min, katakan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun sudah berhenti memojokkan Sungmin ketika tubuh mereka sudah menempel. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak masalah dengan kausnya yang basah karena tubuh atas Sungmin yang masih basah dan menempel dengan kaus putihnya.

"Aku…" Kyuhyun menunduk. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanya wajah Sungmin yang terdiam. "Marah…"

Sungmin lemas. Ia sudah bisa menduga Kyuhyun pasti akan membahas masalah itu. Mungkin kali ini dia tidak kuat untuk menahannya terlalu lama.

"Aku marah, Lee Sungmin. Kau dengar itu 'kan?"

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengangguk. Rambut basahnya menggesek leher dan dagu Kyuhyun. Membuat lelaki itu semakin menahan hasratnya yang mulai memuncak.

"Min…" jemari Kyuhyun turun dari tembok dan mulai membelai pipi Sungmin. Memancing Sungmin agar bisa mendongak untuk bertatapan dengannya. "Apa selama ini… semua yang sudah terjadi diantara kita tak berarti apa-apa untukmu?"

"Apa…" jari Kyuhyun berhenti dibibir Sungmin. "Ciuman yang kita lakukan selama ini… kau lakukan atas dasar menyembuhkan dirimu?"

"Apa… aku tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu?"

"Atau aku yang terlalu mudah jatuh padamu, Min?"

Sungmin mati-matian menahan gemetar. Ini lain. Tubuhnya merinding saat Kyuhyun ada didekatnya. Saat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suaranya yang membuat tulangnya melemas. Saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya… membelainya. Oh tidak… ini bahaya.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, aku akan jatuh sendirian. Walau kini nyatanya aku sudah tahu bahwa Donghae-_hyung_ adalah kakak kandungmu… akan tetap ada alasan mengapa aku yang jatuh sendirian."

"Ah… aku memang membingungkan." lanjutnya.

Tidak kuat mendengar Kyuhyun terus berucap lirih seperti itu, akhirnya Sungmin mendongak. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup nyaman… halus.

"Siapa Sunkyu bagimu, Min?"

Nah. Itu dia.

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya dari tadi terucap.

"Tolong…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Jawab aku, Min."

Sungmin bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak bisa berbicara. Ia tidak membawa ponselnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu ia harus apa?

Matanya menatap lurus leher Kyuhyun. Dalam hati, Sungmin bernapas lega saat melihat rantai kalung disana. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil kalung Kyuhyun dari balik kausnya lalu menyatukan dengan bandulnya.

Lelaki yang bertelanjang dada itu hendak membuka mulutnya, ingin memulai sebuah ucapan… namun… suaranya tidak keluar. Ia melotot kaget. Ada apa ini?

Sungmin panik. Matanya bergerak gelisah dengan alis yang mengerut bingung. Dulu ketika sedang padam listrik, dan kalung mereka menyatu, Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merasa sehat kembali lalu tiba-tiba ia bisa berteriak. Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?

Jika tidak bisa berbicara lagi…

"Kau…" Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai memahami situasi. "Tidak bisa bicara… lagi?"

Dengan lemah Sungmin mengangguk. Walau begitu, ia tetap tersenyum.

"Dan baru saja kau mencoba untuk menyembuhkan diri… namun tidak berhasil?"

Lagi, Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Mungkin… sebuah ciuman harus dibayar dengan ciuman juga."

Mendadak Sungmin melotot. Apa Kyuhyun benar? Kalung itu sudah seperti takdir untuk mereka berdua. Sungmin tidak boleh berciuman dengan orang lain. Akibatnya… dia kembali kehilangan suaranya. Setelah Sunkyu menciumnya… Sungmin selalu merasa khawatir. Lehernya masih terasa sakit sejujurnya. Belum ada yang berubah dari dalam dirinya…

"Bodoh." lirih Kyuhyun ambigu tak jelas berkata seperti itu untuk siapa.

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Apa jika kau bisa bicara lagi setelah ini… lalu kau kembali mencium orang lain, lalu kau akan datang lagi padaku? Pintar sekali kau, Lee Sungmin."

Bibir bawah Sungmin sudah sedari tadi menjadi korban giginya. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan… sama sekali tidak benar. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun?

"Ya benar, kau pintar. Sedangkan aku begitu bodoh. Bodoh sekali, karena aku begitu mudah menaruh hati padamu. Bahkan setelah kejadianmu bersama Sunkyu."

Dengan napas berantakan Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Kyuhyun. Ia jatuhkan kepalanya diatas bahunya. Lalu menggeleng keras. Bagaimana… bagaimana agar Kyuhyun paham…

"Jangan begini, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berusaha melepas tangan Sungmin yang melingkar dipinggangnya. "Kau seperti sedang memberiku harapan yang tidak jelas."

Tangan Sungmin terangkat menangkup pipi Kyuhyun agar menatapnya. Ia kembali berbicara tanpa suara. 'Tolong…'

Perlahan tangan halus itu mulai turun dari pipi Kyuhyun menuju lehernya. Membawa turun kepala Kyuhyun agar sejajar dengannya. Sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun paham… Sungmin sedang meminta untuk menciumnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun memang berusaha mengabaikan. Tapi ketika Sungmin sendiri yang memancingnya… menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Bahkan Sungmin membuka bibirnya, dan memasukkan bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang bagian bawah dalam isapannya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun melakukannya begitu pelan… gerakan yang terkesan hati-hati.

Baiklah.

Kyuhyun mengalah…

Ia terbuai dengan cara Sungmin membujuknya. Yang membuat kini pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menghisap bibir atas Sungmin pelan… pelan sekali. Tangannya tidak bisa hanya diam disisi tubuhnya. Kini mengelus pinggang telanjang Sungmin dari atas lalu bawah… sampai batas handuknya. Begitu terus… Kyuhyun mengulanginya lagi… lagi… dan lagi.

Saat ini tangan Sungmin sudah berpindah kedepan dada Kyuhyun. Kelima jari Sungmin sudah terjabarkan diatas dada Kyuhyun. Semakin lama… semakin dalam… membuat Sungmin harus meremas kaus Kyuhyun. Tak memikirkan bahwa kaus itu akan kusut atau rusak.

Kyuhyun melepasnya duluan. Mengambil napas sebentar. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia tidak berani membuka matanya untuk menatap Sungmin… itu akan menjadi hal sulit bagi dirinya.

Napas keduanya seolah saling mengisi. Tak berselang lama kemudian, Kyuhyun memulainya lagi, menundukkan wajahnya, menggapai bibir Sungmin, memasukkan kedalam bibirnya… dan merasakannya.

Kaki Sungmin mulai terasa lemas. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan ritme jantungnya yang ia yakin dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa diam. awalnya memang hanya bergerak didaerah pinggang Sungmin, tetapi makin lama… tangan itu beranjak membelai bagian depan dadanya. Dan sumpah demi apapun… itu membuat Sungmin seperti tak memiliki pijakan. Tangan besar itu, seolah membuat kaki Sungmin berubah menjadi _jelly _yang tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Dari tulang selangka… lalu turun… melewati titik kembar didadanya… lalu turun mengelus perutnya. Sungguh, gerakan yang sangat amat pelan itu terkesan sangat berpengalaman… dan itu seolah berkesempatan membuat Sungmin jatuh saat itu juga.

Ketika ciuman kali ini terlepas, napas mereka terdengar lebih berat. Sungmin tersenyum saat melongok kebawah, kalung mereka telah terlepas. Dia juga menyadari lehernya kini terasa ringan, tidak panas dan menusuk lagi. Apa itu artinya?

"K-Kyuhyun-ah…"

Suaranya kembali lagi.

Sebuah ciuman harus dibayar dengan ciuman. Kata-kata Kyuhyun adalah benar.

Jadi… selama Sungmin masih memakai kalung ini… ia tidak bisa berciuman dengan siapa-siapa, atau keadaan sebelum kalung mereka bersatu akan terjadi lagi. Lagipula… kalung ini memang tidak bisa terlepas dari lehernya. Mungkin kedepannya dia dan Kyuhyun akan terus menemukan kejutan tak terduga dari kalung ini.

Dasar kalung aneh.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, bukannya menjawab… Kyuhyun justru menyatukan kalung mereka lagi dan memulai lagi ciuman mereka. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun kali ini… hasratnya sudah membutakannya. Menyesap bibir Sungmin seperti akan memakannya. Begitu lapar. Begitu bergairah. Suhu tubuhnya mulai berubah lagi.

Sungmin semakin sulit bernapas ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendesak tubuhnya semakin dekat. Hingga ia benar-benar terjepit antara tembok dan Kyuhyun. Parahnya lagi… Kyuhyun menekan pinggulnya, hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan sebuah timbunan diantara kaki Kyuhyun yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang… dalam keadaan panas.

Kyuhyun yang membuatnya begini. Sial.

Ciuman itu mulai turun keleher. Sungmin berjengit kaget. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang berbuat sesuatu dengan tubuhnya sampai sejauh ini. Lehernya terasa basah dan hangat. Sungmin tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mendongakkan lehernya, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun menciuminya lebih lagi.

"Ah…"

Sebuah kecupan ringan diatas jakunnya, membuatnya bernapas lega. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya dalam. Kalung mereka kembali terlepas.

"Sekarang… beritahu aku ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sunkyu."

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi kalimat perintah.

Sungmin tersenyum masih dengan napasnya yang berantakan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak bersedia untuk menunggu. "Dia… adalah temanku. Satu-satunya temanku di dunia ini. Percayalah. Ketika aku dijauhi oleh yang lain karena kekuranganku, hanya dia yang bertahan menjadi temanku saat itu."

Wah… Kyuhyun tidak menyangka.

"Lalu?"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya itu. Apalagi memangnya?"

"Tck. Lalu, mengapa dia menciummu, Lee Sungmin?" desak Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Ah… kau marah karena itu?"

Ya Tuhan. Sungmin menelan ludah. Apa dia salah ucap? Oh tentu saja. Kalimat tanya yang diucapkan Sungmin dengan nada enteng itu terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan bagi Kyuhyun. Membuat lelaki itu mengernyit dengan wajah kerasnya.

"Masih bertanya aku marah atau tidak?"

Sungmin memilih diam. Wajah menyeramkan itu kembali lagi.

"Kau pikir, sikapku selama ini padamu hanya sebuah lelucon? Jelas aku marah saat melihat orang yang kucintai berciuman dengan orang lain. Hatiku membara. Panas. Bergolak. Sakit. Masih kurang jelas?"

Mata Sungmin yang mengerjap hanya menjadi responnya. Omong-omong… darimana Kyuhyun tahu Sunkyu?

"Ah… sudahlah." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Dia berniat menanyakan mengapa Sungmin dan Sunkyu berciuman, tapi malah berakhir dengan mengumbar-umbar curahan hatinya yang terdalam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Sunkyu?" Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang ingin pergi.

"Dia teman kelasku di kampus."

"Oh…"

Kyuhyun diam. merasa tidak ingin pergi dari sana.

"Kami sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Tiba-tiba dia datang kesini… pada pagi hari. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sambil sarapan. Dia bercerita padaku banyak sekali. Dia juga menyerahkan undangan pertunangannya padaku. Dia pernah mencintaiku, Kyuhyun…"

Mata Kyuhyun melotot. Apa Sunkyu akan jadi musuhnya untuk mencintai Sungmin? Tapi dia sudah akan bertunangan…

"Tapi aku menolaknya. Katanya, aku ini sangat perhatian padanya, lembut padanya… itu yang membuat dia merasa nyaman dan berpikir bahwa perasaannya padaku itu adalah rasa suka. Tadi pagi, aku bahkan juga kaget saat tiba-tiba dia menciumku. Aku bersumpah, itu benar-benar mendadak. Terjadi begitu saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang sedang bercerita. Itu benar-benar lucu dan ia tidak rela membaginya dengan siapapun.

"Setelah selesai menciumku, dia berkata bahwa dia biasa saja. Tidak merasakan getaran apapun denganku. Yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah menyelesaikan perasaannya padaku. Dasar anak itu memang…"

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali menempel pada tembok. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk perlahan. "Jadi intinya… dia ingin membuktikan hatinya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Karena dia sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dan dia merasa ada yang mengganjal."

"Dan dia sudah tidak memiliki rasa apapun padamu, begitu?"

"Ya."

"Itu artinya… sekarang… aku bebas memilikimu 'kan?"

Sungmin mendongak. Menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku hanya milikmu, Kyuhyun."

Kedua terdiam cukup lama sambil melempar senyum kepada satu sama lain. Terhanyut dengan keadaan. Seperti lupa mereka masih di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang memulai ucapan lagi.

"Eum… Sungmin, sebenarnya aku bingung bagaimana air di kamar mandimu mati… sedangkan disini tidak. Kau tahu, kita ini tetangga. Ketika listrik padam, semua padam. Juga ketika air mati, pasti semua akan mati. Tapi,"

Tangan Sungmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. Menatap kedalam matanya. "Tentu saja air di_ flat_ku tidak mati, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau jadi pura-pura bodoh begini?"

"Hm?" kening Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Jemari Sungmin terangkat menyentil dahi Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tidak tenang karena kau tidak membalas pesan-pesanku. Artinya, aku harus mencari suatu alasan agar bisa bertemu denganmu 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti dan kembali mencium Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Haah…"

Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian Sunkyu menciumnya. Sungmin sedang berpikir keras. Kyuhyun memang tak lagi marah padanya. Tapi mereka kini jadi jarang sekali bertemu. Pulang kerja, Kyuhyun pasti lelah. Sungmin tidak berani menganggunya. Berangkat kerja… Sungmin bahkan belum bangun. Akhir pekan… Kyuhyun sibuk di kampusnya. Sial… sial…

Sepertinya kali ini dia memang harus tidak tahu diri sekali saja untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Sungmin sampai lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada tanggal dua Maret kemarin. Dihadapannya ada sebuah etalase kue ulang tahun. Kyuhyun suka yang mana kira-kira? Tiramisu? Black forest? Atau… bolu sponge?

Jemarinya diketukkan pada dagunya. Terlihat bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Perkiraan Sungmin… Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang membenci makanan manis. Akan tetapi, jika tidak membawa kue akan terasa ada yang kurang.

Ah… baiklah. Pilihannya jatuh pada tiramisu.

"Apa ingin ditambahkan tulisan diatasnya?"

"Oh, haruskah…"

"Lebih baik begitu." si pegawai wanita yang melayani Sungmin mengajukan sebuah usul bagus.

"Okay, kalau begitu tolong tuliskan kalimat…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hai."

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya. Dalam remangnya lampu _flat_nya… ternyata ada Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ada apa dia kesini?

Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Duduk disebelah Sungmin. "Menunggu lama?"

Dengan pelan Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak." tangan Sungmin meraih tas kerja Kyuhyun, lalu ditaruh diatas meja setelahnya ia beralih melepas dasi Kyuhyun. Moment yang sangat manis. "Tidak salah lagi. Kau sangat lama. Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor memangnya?"

"Eum…" Kyuhyun menikmatinya. Bagaimana tangan mungil Sungmin membantunya membuka cekikan dilehernya. "Mengetik, makan, membaca, memahami, melapor, rapat, minum, bernapas, berbicara, berpendapat, eum… apalagi ya? Berjalan, melihat, memegang pulpen…"

"Baiklah… baiklah. Aku mengerti." dasi merah marun itu sudah ada ditangan Sungmin, dan malah dimainkan ditangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah tidak puas disana. Tapi Kyuhyun memang jujur. Itu semua adalah apa yang dilakukannya di kantor. Dia tidak berbohong.

"Ada apa kemari? Ini sudah waktunya tidur." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin sekilas.

"Ah!" Sungmin bangkit dari sofa. Ia baru ingat tujuannya kemari. Dasi ditangannya kini ia lilitkan pada mata Kyuhyun yang mulai bingung.

"Ada apa, Min? Hey, mengapa kau menutup mataku?"

"Ssst. Tunggu saja. Dan aku mohon kali ini kau duduk tenang saja disini."

Bisa jadi ketika Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk duduk, Kyuhyun justru tidak menurutinya dan malah membuka dasi dimatanya. Makanya Sungmin sampai menyebutkan kata _mohon_ dalam kalimatnya barusan.

Tak lama Sungmin kembali. Ia duduk diatas meja, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang buka dasinya, Kyuhyun."

Begitu Kyuhyun mengerjap… wajah Sungmin terbiaskan cahaya oranye dari lilin.

"_Saengil chukha hamnida… saengil chukha hamnida… saranghaneun… nae Kyuhyun… happy birthday to you!_"

Lelaki yang dinyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun menga-nga. Ia sedikit berpikir…

Ah… jadi Sungmin sedang menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untukku? Dia tahu darimana ulang tahunku?

"Maaf terlambat beberapa hari."

Kyuhyun merengut. "Beberapa hari?"

Padahal awalnya Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin tahu pasti ulang tahunnya. Ini sudah bulan maret. Sudah sebulan ulang tahunnya terlewatkan.

"Hm."

"Ulang tahunku… kau tahu darimana?"

Sungmin berdecak. "Itu nanti saja, sekarang cepat tiup lilinnya dan berdoa."

Padahal sebenarnya Sungmin sudah keberatan memegang kuenya dan wajahnya kepanasan karena lilin.

Anehnya, Kyuhyun mengikuti ucapannya. Ia berdoa sebentar… lalu meniupnya sekali.

Sungmin menaruh kue itu keatas meja. "Selamat ulang tahun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia tersenyum menatap Sungmin setelah melirik kearah kue yang sudah tergeletak begitu saja. "_Saranghae?_"

Mata Sungmin membulat. Tidak! Seketika itu ia sedikit menyesali tindakannya… Mengapa harus menuliskan kalimat itu diatas kue ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Wajah putih itu memerah malu.

"Hey, Sungmin. kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Sungmin diam tidak menjawab ia hanya menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Memalukan.

"Kau mencintaiku? Begitupun denganku, Min."

Jemari Sungmin perlahan tersingkirkan dari wajahnya karena Kyuhyun yang menarik tangannya. Ia memandang Sungmin ke matanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Lihatlah wajahku, aku sedang mengatakan perasaanku, Min."

Ada sebuah kembang api yang melunjak-lunjak dalam hati Sungmin… Ya Tuhan… Kyuhyun mencintainya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku tiba-tiba. "Min, sebenarnya…"

"Apa kau mau hadiahmu sekarang?" Sungmin memotong Kyuhyun.

"Hadiah?" Kyuhyun terlihat antusias.

"Mmm-hmmm, kado."

Melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin yang sepertinya senang karena memiliki kado untuk Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Baiklah."

Cup…

Sungmin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Cepat. Namun jejak yang tertinggal… membuat Kyuhyun mematung.

"Maaf, kau tahu aku ini pengangguran. Aku tidak mempunyai penghasilan. Uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli kue." aku Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sekali. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah?"

"Apanya?"

"Kadonya."

"Kadonya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya itu, tidak masalah memangnya?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja itu berharga."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, Sungmin… darimana kau tahu ulang tahunku?"

"Kata kunci _flat_mu, enol dua, enol tiga. Artinya dua Maret 'kan? Pasti itu ulang tahunmu…"

Wajah Kyuhyun kebingungan. Antara ingin jujur… tapi dia tidak tega untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sungmin.

Namun nyatanya Sungmin menyadarinya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kemarilah." Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Ia lelah dan sudah ingin tidur.

Sungmin menurut. Masuk dalam rengkuhan lelaki itu.

"Mulai sekarang… aku mempunyai dua tanggal ulang tahun, 2 Maret dan 3 Februari…"

"Hm? 3 Februari?"

"Ya, itu ulang tahun asliku. Enol dua enol tiga, memang ulang tahunku, Min. Tapi maksudnya adalah 3 Februari."

Sontak Sungmin mendongak. "Benarkah?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Bagaimanapun… dia harus jujur. "Hm. Tapi karenamu, aku rela mempunyai dua tanggal lahir dalam setahun. Itu artinya, setiap tahun… aku akan mendapat hadiah mengejutkan darimu. Hahaha!"

"YA!"

* * *

_**Silence bab 7 by pretty**_

_**End.**_

* * *

Ps: ini repost. Tadi ada kesalahan. Semoga enggak ada lagi. Review for last chap please.


End file.
